A New Beginning
by Sugar0o
Summary: After the final battle,IY's no longer the love of her life, she finds a place in Sesshomaru's life, becomes pregnant, events ensue, oh my do they. Kagome's going to end up being brave, No weak Kagome here folks.r0o Still a WIP. re-vamping
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thanks for reading. I'd like to start off with the fact that this is my first 'fanfic.' [OMG thats been s0o0o0o0o long ago! i wrote this first line in fanfiction EVER on 5/27/07!]

I have horrible spelling, LONG run on sentences, and bad grammar but an active imagination. Cheers! I'd also like to say that I've seen all 167 episodes and read from them up to current chapters ranging to 506, so unlike most fanfic's this one HOPEFULLY will not say something that the storyline has already disproved by either the anime or the manga. This is a work in progress but I'm not going to go posting things until I've got a good base for there to be read, I hate leaving people wanting more when they cant have it for a while. Like my DA's I'm going to say please leave me comments. Thanks! - r0o

The InuYasha universe and all its Characters are not owned by myself, they are © Rumiko Takahashi.I makes no moneys from this!

* * *

**A New Beginning**

Kagome Higurashi was her name, now a spout-legged eighteen year old pulled herself from the aged well. She was taller now even if by a few inches and resembled more then anything the spitting image of her predecessor Kikyo. The local miko that had passed away twice now, once only a few years before, and for the first time some fifty years in the past. Now the possessor of an almost full Shikon no Tama, she walked towards Kaede's village. Her face had changed some during her years and adventures in the feudal era, now older and wiser, her eye no longer dance with an innocence they once held.

Like Kikyo, a life of servitude bound her to the past, to this place. But unlike the days of the past Kagome's school girl uniform had been placed safely in her closet at home next to a very worn in pair of loafers, and a tattered yellow backpack that held too many memories to ever discard. Her hair longer, wilder, and bound much the same way Kikyo's had, and even though life had been so different in the past when she had to look into her heart to see if she hated Kikyo or not, she now knew all to well Kikyo's life, her sorrows, her joys and her pains, as now she wore a miko's traditional attire that drew so much attention to the needs of others.

Much to her surprise Kagome realized, that she wasn't greeted by either Kaede or Shippo, the two very common faces where missing here. She'd glanced around the clearing, more wary of times now. She had long since given up on seeing either Miroku or Sango at the well these days, as a pregnancy and one small child already trying to toddle around had made sure to keep both parents at bay until she had arrived safely at the village. Settling herself on the lip well as she pulled her now ominous worn tan leather backpack up she nestled it at her feet and wiped her trip her pack was full, unlike the olden days of books for schooling, but full of medical supplies and books on roots and medicines that could be found in this era, a '_survival guides for the past,_ ' she'd thought.

It was a hot day, and Kagome could feel the difference from her world in the future and her world here. Being a fit girl of sound mind and body she pulled her hair up in an elastic band neat and messy all in once, something only she could make look good and slovenly at the same time. She then pulled her large kimono sleeves back and picked her bag up, the weight was massive, '_Maybe I've overdone it this time..._ ' she thought to herself. Smiling she gazed at the forest, _'this was Inuyasha's forest once,' _ she paused on that thought not letting the name linger on her mind for long before she trod towards the village, towards friends, towards those she now felt were family, and towards those she was still getting used to.

Clearing the meadow Kagome could see the Kaede's growing village, inwardly Kagome had always had many thoughts when seeing it. The mountains far off in the distance would be changed, by human hands of demonic she didnt know. There would come to be a thriving metropolis here one day, one she would be a part of if only a little. She mused that so much would change and yet, she felt so at pease here in the simpler times. She sighed as she could see stars here that she could never see in her own time, also about if her ancestors where here now in this time.

Kagome had always forbade herself from seeing any family history after coming back for in time. She'd feared endangering them, or scaring them, or even messing up time more then she had already. Kagome'd once asked her friend Yuka, about time traveling, as she was now in college and had classes on these things, Yuka had explained Kagome's head into knots about worm holes, and diminutions, until Kagome herself was ready to faint from being over whelmed.

One things Kagome'd picked up though was that the past was delicate and doing things here could unravel time as they knew it. When she thought on these things she wound up with a headache, just like now. She frowned her brows, reaching her finger tips to them to squish any wrinkle she might be helping to create. Sighing to looked at it, her town, her home away from home.

"Do you need assistance?" a cold unyielding familiar face and voice sounded from behind her. Looking coyly over her shoulder she said no louder then if he were standing right in front of her face, and knowing fully well that those full yokai ears could hear every pressed lip pause and breath.

With a small smile she answered, "If you'd like."

Sesshomaru had been a presence worth knowing for a little over a year now. Intimidating beyond belief and terrifying she'd come to regard him as a graceful walking death warmed over. She had come to know Sesshomaru more over the time, his mannerisms, even the change in his voice when he'd managed to delight himself at her flight and fancy; more often then not he was the voice and sight that had greeted her at the well these days, when Kaede or Shippo could not come, or more so, when they were not aware she was coming back. Sesshomaru walked over as though he were attached to a breeze that floated daintily over to her and assisted in dislodging her bag from her back and walking with it hanging to his side.

"I trust your stay in your time was fruitful judging by the weight of this bag?" he'd said eying the larger girthy pack.

"Is that a joke?" she accused still smiling at him. _Joking with Sesshomaru?_ she'd laughed to herself, only three years ago when she'd arrived here and met for the first time they'd wanted to kill each other, and he did try on more then one occasion she thought. "Actually I had a hard time going back, I had to get things for the delivery since Sango's so close to having the baby-"

"Pups." he corrected her.

"Pups?" she asked. He'd noticed her tad bit of stare in his general direction. Shocking things from Sesshomaru where hardly a good thing.

"Hn. I do not wish to repeat myself, ...you know this. "

"Ah, I do, and...I'm sorry. But when you say pups, there's more then one? Has Sango started giving birth?" she'd said with more urgency in here eyes.

"No. They are still dwelling within her. But-"

"Then why did you say, 'they and pups?'" she interrupted him causing him to crease his brow in a slightly noticing way that Kagome had picked up on.

"Interruptions are just as rude as being asked to repeat ones self," he'd replied with a more characteristic glare, pausing for a moment in improve his point, "I said 'they and pups because she is having two of them."

It was all dawning on her now why Sango had looked so much more bloated now then with her first pregnancy. And why the bump got so much bigger that much faster. Sango after all was Kagome's only married friend, with a child, or for that matter that had ever been pregnant. All of Kagome's friends from the future were all in college with her now, taking many more classes to further their budding careers and educations. Kagome let her mind wonder for a bit as she walked with this graceful death of a dog god, before her mind landed on the word, "Pups"... '_Miroku sure wasn't wasting time was he?'_ she'd thought.

"May I ask you a question?" she'd said.

"Hn." he thought, '_that was a questions'_ but rather then being rude...he paused as he thought inwardly, "You may."

"How do you know there are two?"

"Because when I'm near her I hear there are three heart beets. A longer slower rhythmic one, and two fast ones. I can only assume that she's having two, or she's got three hearts." he'd said with a smirk that Kagome had only recently learned was a smirk, she'd always thought in fact that he'd just had some odd quark about him. As his face never seemed to move to show emotions a smirk was indeed a change for him.

"Ah, ...well it's a good thing my trip was '_fruitful_ .' " she looked at his face to see that overly annoyed face she'd grown used to. They walked in silence the rest of the way only speaking here and there to pass the time when silence became unbearable for Kagome, something that Sesshomaru never felt. But like many things this too he was used to, after traveling with Rin for at least three years, mindless chatter he could handle with the greatest of ease, and with Kagome he found that it wasn't always bad to listen.

Kagome usually spent these walks enjoying the view of the world that for her was another life, sometimes wondering where buildings and streets would be, based off of where Inuyasha's tree was and where she could remember they'd be. And sometimes she'd share these thoughts with him, mostly he didn't mind because he had found her world worthy of note. Kagome herself had picked up on this and found that this topic was an easy one to pass the time with him as the walked.

Sesshomaru had been in and out of Kaede's village for over a year now. For it was here that he had rooted Rin. Kagome and Sango were the only human females he'd known and thought worthy enough to keep her safe, Kagome with her miko powers and Sango the huntress with that powerful weapon. Both role mottles he thought smart and strong enough to make good impressions for his young ward, it too didn't hurt either that Rin was now older and in need of these female influences.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a young female voice rang. "You've come back!" Rin said with a smile beaming from ear to ear. Placing the bag on the ground he bent to meet young Rin at eye level and a faint smile that only Rin and Kagome had come to know dawned his porcelain face. Kagome smiled and bowed a polite '_thank you._ ' Picked the bag up and began towards Kaede's house. Sesshomaru was in engrossed in Rin's world and Kagome would have it no other way. She turned back to look at the pair, smiled and waved. " Bye Kagome-sama!" she could hear Rin's voice and inwardly she smiled.

Kagome was on the edge of the village now and she hadn't seen _him_ anywhere, she sighed, '_Oh Inuyasha._ ' she could feel her brow growing closer together again with frustration, and the headache returning. As she walked in silence with only the sounds of the old world to fill her ears, Kagome let her mind fall on less amusing matters of life. Now that she was back she would be dealing with '_Him_ ' again, '_InuYasha_ ' she's said to herself letting her mind pour over the events of the past. They had killed Naraku, Kikyo had given them a gift. A gift wrapped and delivered by Kanna and bathed in blood by all of those that had been lost to the campaign.

That day, it was a horrible day, that ended with Naraku being dead, '_really dead_ ' she thought. The world was safe from him, and then life had to ensue. Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared, again. And there was no evil aura to be found, at least none worth note except for Sesshomaru, Kagura-kun had died helping them, Kouga-kun had lost his shards but had avenged the deaths of his comrades. All seemed right with the world, but then they noticed what had been there all along but seemed so plain as day now._ A need._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thanks for reading. This is a work in progress but I'm not going to go posting things until I've got a good base for there to be read, I hate leaving people wanting more when they cant have it for a while. Like my DA's I'm going to say please leave me comments. Thanks! - r0o

The InuYasha universe and all its Characters are not owned by myself, they are © Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**The question, Her wrath, His wants**

* * *

All seemed right with the world, but then they noticed what had been there all along but seemed so plain as day now. A need. 

The need to have Kagome stay in this time had not lessened with Naraku's death, and though she thought it would have, there were other matters now. Matters of the heart and of relationships and where everyone would go now, all issues that needed to be addressed, many of which were. Sango and Miroku got married, and in no time were pregnant. They'd decided that Kaede's village would be best, close to friends, and now family, as no one else had a home to dwell in. The Demon Hunters village held too many memories Sango had said. 'And that even though it was her home land, she would be at home where ever her family was.' Shippo and the younger sister of the Thunder Brothers, Soten, had taken to training with each other, as they were both young demons with no family, they suited each other well, and it did seem as though they liked each other. They had also lived in the village, though some of the people had gotten a tad bit uppity about the pair as they were both young and impish. Kagome found this cute, she smiled unknowingly as she walked. And then there was Kohaku, his life was tied to the shard imbedded by Naraku in his back, if removed he would die, and this, more then any reason was why she still came back. Kikyo had entrusted her with his life, a life that She and Inuyasha had managed to save on that faithful day years ago. This Shard was also a reason behind Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship falling apart.

The days that followed Naraku's death were still filled with peril, with Naraku gone lesser demons were popping up everywhere. Kagome thought back on those times, Sango and Miroku, had gone in a hunting party to the north, where a demon had laid waste to a village. Kagome had decided that she would use this time wisely to spend quality time with Inuyasha while still helping to eliminate demons, killing two birds with one stone. If only Shippo weren't with them she had thought. It'd be the first time alone with him in ages. Kagome was anything but selfish but this time she had wanted him to herself. There was no fear of Kikyo coming around this time, and no other woman or demon that she would have to deal with. She knew these things and felt a little guilty for thinking them, but she had been in His life for months now and there were things she had to ask, things she needed to know. Feelings she hoped were not just her own after all this time.

Kagome thought more, …back then she was still wearing that school girl uniform, and she was still somewhat innocent. Kagome had packed her bag and gotten everything ready for their hunting party to the south and it was then that she had seen Shippo.

**Two years before…**

"KAGOME!!!" the little kitsune came bounding over towards her, jumping up and propping himself on her shoulder as he often did. "I missed you Kagome," he spied her bulging pack, "eh,…by the way did you bring me any Ninja treats?" he'd said with his devious but still adorable grin. Kagome had just gotten back from her time as well, making preparations for this trip, she had gone home to get clean cloths and undergarments, food and supplies. She'd also gone back to let her mother and grandfather know that she was going to be gone for a while that now that her tasks were almost done she needed to clean up a few messes here and there. And not to worry that she'd be okay. Smiling Kagome handed a toy that had candy in it over to Shippo delighted as he played with it. It was at this time she took a little bit of a serious face one that Shippo was to busy to notice.

"Shippo?" she'd said. "I need you to stay here with Kaede and Kirara, and help protect the village." She'd noticed the instant change in his face, thinking to say why, "Kohaku is still very ill from his injuries from the final battle with Naraku, and Kaede will need all the help she can get protecting him. Inuyasha and I, and Miroku and Sango are going out to kill all the demons in the area that might harm him, while we're gone can you do that for us?"

With a brave and slightly teary face he looked at her, "Kagome? Are you sure I can do this?"

She smiled, "Yes I do, we've all taken extra measures to try and hide the Shikon Shard's power and glow from anyone that might be looking for it, And I've got the rest so I'm more of a target then anyone. But we still need as much help as we can get. Hachimon will be here with you, so will Kaede and Kohaku himself, even though he's very weak is aware of the danger at hand."

With a faux brave face on he looked at her, tears almost about to well from his eyes, " I'll do my very best." and she smiled.

* * *

Later that Afternoon everyone set out to their directions and Shippo, Hachimon stayed with Kaede. It was the first time that Kagome had been alone with Inuyasha in a while, without real danger being around. They had set out as usual, when Kagome dropped a bomb on Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah?" he said not in the most loving way he could and she'd noticed.

" …Now that we've got the rest of the Shikon no Tama,…" she paused sensing how tense he was, ".. what are you going to do? Are you still planning on becoming a full demon?"

He'd looked at her like he was looking right through her, his eyes like always were golden and fierce. Inuyasha paused and studied her for a moment.

"Kagome,…..I had thought before we were trapped in the belly of that demon a while ago that I'd never want to become a real demon ... that doing so would only cause the ones I loved pain and sorrow." Kagome smiled as she realized what he was saying but didn't interrupt. "And I didn't think I could ever do that. But when I fought my bro-, .. Sesshomaru, I realized that I wasn't ever going to be strong enough to protect you, Miroku, Sango, Or Shippo. And no matter how much I work at it, there will always be stronger demons. I couldn't live with myself if you di-," he paused, his beautiful eyes hidden under his wild bangs ,".. if you died like _she_ did." Kagome's eyes widen, and her heart sank. She thought they were passed Kikyo, and here she was again in their lives. "I lost the woman I loved three times, and I almost lost you too. I don't think I could take that. I _NEVER_ want that to happen…. So yes…I'm going to become a full demon."

There it was, he'd said the woman he'd loved, _Kikyo_. Not Kagome. And worse, that he would take Kohaku's life in the process. It all had hit her like a brick in the face.

"So that's it then. Your going to take the last shard from Kohaku." she said tear welling up in her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes." he'd hated himself for it, but he knew it would worked out for the best. He'd spoken with Kohaku and knew his mind wasn't in staying alive with that damned shard in his back. They'd never understand, none of them. His pure wish to become a demon was all that could stop the jewel from existing and that over all was now his main goal. To keep them all safe and alive, with no fear of some damned demon to come after them.

"How could you?" she gasps, "He's just a child! And its his life!" She was almost screaming, something that alarmed them both, and before even his dog demon sense of danger he was in, Kagome had slapped him hard across the face. It left a mark that even Sango would be proud of, burning her seething anger and fury into his cheek with her miko powers. Without warning Kagome had turned on her heal and began her way back to the village.

She turned her head back to glare at him over her shoulder tears streaming down her face, and dangerous blackish red aura fuming from her every being, "If you even try to take that shard," she was shaking as the words had been hard to say, trembling even -- with the most vicious venomous thing that had ever slid her lips, she said slowly just audible "_**I'll kill you, Inuyasha**_." The words sounded remarkably like Kikyo when she had been just reborn, and filled with hate, something that Kagome was feeling more and more of, for Inuyasha. '_How could you?_' she asked herself, breaking into a run back towards the village.

"Kagome. Wait." he'd said while reaching out for her but it was too late she was gone. Inuyasha watched her run away, her aura still fuming like a black electric fire, thinking to himself that she couldn't have meant it, she hadn't even used her 'Osuwari' command. He would have followed but he'd feared the wrath she would throw into that very word if he'd gone after her, instead he went to go kill the demons to the south, and was gone for days. Inuyasha figured this would be a good time to let her calm down and be by herself for a while. But when he'd returned he didn't get the greeting he was hoping for, she was still mad. Livid in fact. Kagome had looked at Inuyasha like Kikyo had when she'd pinned him to the tree for the last time more then fifty years ago. He hated that look, that glare. Inuyasha couldn't stay with them today, her anger wouldn't allow it, so he decided to stay away for a little bit more time, going on a small hunting trip. Hoping that she'd calm down and let him tell her that this was okay, that Kohaku himself had suggested it. But there was little he could do and her whole aura now seemed to loath him. One trip turned into two, and two into more, finally it seemed he was always one trips. While he was gone Kagome had in fact missed him, but every time he came back, she was fuming again. It seemed that the mere sight of him now catapulted her into a maddening rage, that particular day, the day she'd found it all out, welled up inside her and made her angry again. It wasn't until Sesshomaru had brought Rin to them for the first time that she'd even realized it.

Sesshomaru was by far not one to intervene in the lives of mortals, but he'd picked up on Kagome's come and go murderous intent as it rose and fell with his brother comings and goings. This concerned him because he'd chosen them both, Sango and Kagome to assist him in raising Rin, as Kagome was one of the two chosen, this was becoming a problem. One day after Inuyasha had returned from another killing spree, Kagome had again been pushed into stormy level of anger and again rushed off spewing fire and brimstone in her wake with her aura spiking dangerously. She had insisted that a pregnant Sango, and Monk needed her aid to watch over Kohaku and Rin, as they go about their daily chores and training which was a lie, but she couldn't stand him. Their bond was weaker then ever, even when Kikyo had lived and bothered them, it had never been this fragile, through all battles with Naraku in fact, and through even Kouga's attempts to woo her love from the hanyo, their love had had survived.

Slowly time passed and Kohaku had again begun to train again in the art of demon slaying again, while Rin had begun light Miko training that even Kagome had to begin attending, as she was now in the same position that Kikyo had been before. Kagome had decided that she would need to learn it all, everything about being a Miko. Keade was growing older and the chance to learn from a loved one was better then having to learn from someone else. Rin was mostly learning about medicine, while Kagome learned about healing, and using spiritual powers for hunting demons, healing the wounded, and fixing the spiritual. She had learned how to use a sealing arrow, which she joked with Keade she'd use on that 'damned hanyo' if he kept his mind made. She had promised herself that only Keade would know of InuYasha's un-faded wish to become a full demon and what he'd do to grant it, she knew that she couldn't burden this on Sango now that she'd finally got her brother back, and starting a family. Miroku she thought maybe she could tell, but she'd thought this too was a bad idea, if he'd let it slip to either Kohaku or Sango it would be the end of everything. Yet still time passed on, until Sesshomaru had stopped Kagome in the woods one day to approach the subject of her mood.

"Miko." his Silky deadly voice called. She'd paused not sure why he'd come after her, or even bother to speak to her. They made polite small talk about Rin and how she was doing with her studies, but never had there been any other reason for the two to speak.

"My name is KA-GO-ME." she'd said dangerously, causing his brow to arch. _She was insane_, he'd thought. He paused for a moment to let the calm cool that was his very existence come over him again, as her very rude statement had caused it to ebb.

"Kagome. .. Your mod is insufferable, and you are making life difficult for those around you."

"What?" she'd turned on him to face him with a darkness behind her eyes and a fierce threat in her voice.

"Don't raise you voice at me miko" he'd growled at her, "I could kill you before you could even blink, but my ward would be upset, and you are not worth her tears." it was true he had a reaction time much faster then she did, but right now her anger was getting the better of her, and his flaming resemblance to Inuyasha was not in his favor at this moment. It'd happened with out so much of an advance, her spiritual aura began to grow massively, making the air around them heavy and the gravity holding them down weigh so much more. Her own aura wrapped around her making her feel slightly weightless, where she could visibly see the earth beneath him cracking and faltering when he would not, trying hard to control it and failing she looked at him with angered eyes. Her aura increased and she held her ground, but so had he. Glaring at her in a dangerous threat and a deadly voice he'd said "Do you want to die?"

Finally she'd realized then that he wasn't here to turn on her like his brother, but it was too late the power was seeping out.

"I cant stop it!" she'd screamed with tears streaming down her face, over the deadly wind that was ripping through the area. Aware now as even she was falling victim to her own will, he jumped and hit her on the neck knocking her out. Kagome slid into his arm and fallen to the ground, her aura and powers falling as she had. Her head lay back exposing her neck to him, while her kimono lay open some showing off the supply skin of her bare chest and tops of her full globes. For a moment he took the sight of her in, looked at the her with a rare awe, with eyes that saw only a female with power, so rare and kind, yet beautifully dangerous. It was useless to look at her like this, she was a human and nothing could happen, taking her in his embrace, he'd brought her back to the village, to the old miko. While flying he'd noticed many things about her, mostly that something so small and delicate could be so deadly, he thought that if she had wanted to she could have done some damage to them both. Kaede had run outside to the shriek of Rin, and the awesome youkai that approached.

" Sesshomaru-sama! What happened to Kagome-sama?" the little girl howled.

"Miko, she released her spiritual energy. It was thick and heavy, like nothing I've ever felt her possible of before." he'd said.

"Can you bring her in my hut?" she'd asked him. The old mikos eyes were tired and sad looking down at her. Sesshomaru had thought that she might be looking at Kagome as if she were the other Miko. The dead one.

"Hn." he'd brought her in and laid her down. The young miko was warm and her scent after the event had been strong in a pleasing way. He could tell she was tired, using that much power might make even himself even the tiniest bit tired, but for her, she was a human, she was amazing, and yet then he knew then she was also trouble. Kagome had recovered mostly over night, sleeping from that moment until the next day nearly eighteen hours. When she had come to, Kaede had informed her what happened, and then insisted that she train to control that awesome power. She had told Kagome that in battle and in life, Kagome had only released a tiny bit of what might be there. Not that she would need it all now that Naraku was gone, but with her temper rising and falling so much she would have to learn to control it. Kagome began to train with both Miroku and Kaede, time passed and the day had come when even she had passed their own trained abilities, and from then on she would now have to meditate to control it, and that took time.

* * *

By now Inuyasha hardly came to the village, he only came she wasn't there, to see Miroku, Sango, their new baby and Shippo. Kagome was someone who never saw him now. Even more time passed. And now she was older and stronger. Wiser in the ways of a Miko. One day Inuysha had miscalculated and had showed up when she was very much still in the village. The sight of him, in his red and white glory had brought that day so long ago back, _'Are you still planning on becoming a full demon?' _she'd wanted to cry seeing him, it had been some time, but her anger spiked in the place of tears. She had become used to his absence finally, _sadly_. Kagome had longed to love him so long, and now the mere side of him broke her heart, and sent her into rage. Inuyasha had felt it and left her site without a word, he'd never been able to tell her that it was Kohaku's plan and that even now he'd given up on the idea. But she'd refused him, sealing her heart to him as Kikyo'd sealed him to the tree, she was lost to him, and he could never be her's again. In a fit of sadness and rage seeing him, Kagome had stormed off again leaving Inuyasha looking after her from a distance, as she'd walked away. Watching her leave his life for the last time, Kagome headed for the forest. 

_Even when she was angry she was gorgeous_, is what Sesshomaru had thought not that he'd share that with anyone ever! But aging in this time had made her a beautiful, her hair had grown and was wild at the ends with waves and curls. She always wore the tradition garb of the Miko now, and she was far more trained and deadly with her powers then she'd ever been. Sesshomaru found everything pleasing about her, even her temper, and especially her lack of fear towards him. Kagome was some what deep into the forest when Sesshomaru picked up on her scent and violent aura. He'd flashed stepped close to her, hiding his youkai from her.

Thinking she was alone Kagome'd walked toward her new love in this time, a place that had no memory of Inuyasha, A place that was calm and quiet. Sesshomaru followed her to a hot springs, it wasn't very well known about because it was truly not a hot springs or that small for the matter, it was more like a lake then a pool, and because it was so much larger then tradition hot sprints the water here was more warm then hot, but far from cold. Kagome's way of thinking about this place was '_hot bath water when one had been in it too long, perfect._' She peeked her eyes over and scanned the area as far as she could see and even feel with her miko powers and began to disrobe. Living in this time was so different then hers.

Kagome was still only sixteen, still innocent to some degree, but had been seen naked by both Inuyasha and Miruko, not to mention little Shippo, and without her knowing it, Sesshomaru too. _He would never have looked at her for the simple fact that she was a human_, he lied to himself, but he'd found her interesting as she now hated Inuyasha so it seemed, and it didn't hurt that she was able to hold her own in a battle with demons, or that she was the most loud un-lady-like female that he'd ever encountered other then his beloved Rin.

Sesshomaru sat high in a tree looking down and the now disrobed Miko, watched her take her kimono off as it flowed down her silken back and over her delicate arms. Her pants had come down like a light breeze had carried them, his eyes followed the cloth as it fell down her elegantly long legs, and followed her more as she bent over to drab the clothing off the ground, folding it neatly and placing it on top of her shoes. He'd closed his eyes when she'd removed her strange breast holder, he didn't know what to call it, but he knew he'd love to hold what it got to hold daily.

He was still Lord Sesshomaru and though he would never admit it, it pained him that first time that he was the lord of the west and that he couldn't do anything to this woman that he wanted without having to kill her. She was somewhat his match for a mortal, which vexed him. Though she could talk endlessly, and that made him almost crazy, she was a learned woman, a scholar in her time. She was a beautifully deadly thing that he'd wanted but could never have. Being brought from his thoughts to the creature of his current desire, Sesshomaru could hear her actions, there was rustling that he figured were more of her clothing coming off, _although at last glance she couldn't have had too much left to take off, _being neatly folded, then a harsh sound like a material he'd never heard before. He would not look even if he wanted to, it would give her something he could not allow, a power over him, her delicate scent lingered on the winds, tickling his even more delicate nose all while leaving fanciful longings and ideas in his mind. What he could not see was that in Kagome had brought a water proof bag to put her cloths in as she got into the small lake.

Kagome had placed her bag on her back, Sesshomaru could hear her in the water now, he imagined all kinds of elicit things, things he'd never be able to share with anyone, except her, _maybe_, before killing her. He'd had his eyes closed for some time, and could no longer resist looking at the eye candy that was a very naked soaking wet Kagome. His golden gaze fell upon the lake, she and her scent were gone. Vexed, enraged and tantalized, he'd wanted more from this afternoon, especially after seeing her there, like that, … naked. He'd wanted to run his claws down her body making her quiver at his touch in ecstasy. He'd wanted to bed her, make her his and make her scream his name, as if she were a wild thing. He'd wanted her, badly.

Sesshomaru had seen many demoness' naked in his time and they had never really been something special to them, they had never been anything to him in fact. He'd bedded them when they had three breasts, when there hair was long, lips full, hips ripe and ass was firm with a tiny bit of jiggle to them. He had enough differences to know true beauty when he saw it, this was different, this miko was different, this miko had every bit of him wanting. He loathed this new want, this new lust in his body he had for her, Sesshomaru told himself, '_I'll have to get over that woman_. _This cannot occur, it can not happen, I will not allow it!_' It was the very next day that he'd left without a word, leaving Jaken and Rin in the town with Ah-Un and Kohaku.

* * *

**AN: i made some corrections to this chapter, few words were out of place spelling ect.. hope if your reading this for the first time its a bit better. - r0o**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and thanks for reading. This is a work in progress but I'm not going to go posting things until I've got a good base for there to be read, I hate leaving people wanting more when they cant have it for a while. Like my DA's I'm going to say please leave me comments. Thanks! - r0o

The InuYasha universe and all its Characters are not owned by myself, they are © Rumiko Takahashi.

o

His Decision

Sesshomaru knew this was trouble, he'd seem to have picked up his father's eye for a human woman, or this is how it seemed to him, and that he could not have. Naraku was dead, and there were no real fights left to fight, '..well.." he'd thought, 'there's my worthless half brother.' But even he was now off limits because of her, knowing that if he'd killed Inuyasha finally, he'd be happy but any chance to have her would be gone, he grew more angry with himself the more time passed and the farther he'd traveled. Sesshomaru had slain any and every demon that crossed his path. ' How dare she?! ' He roared to himself, ' to..to.. Just get naked like that, for anyone to see?? WHAT kind of woman?!?' he didn't have answers for the questions he'd asked himself but he found that the more he asked himself the more he'd thought about her slender wet naked body, wet tendrils of her hair snaking around her as her body it glistened in the light. He found that his mind wondered to her more then supple breasts in his hand, taught stomach and backside, his mind was his enemy. Her long legs he could almost imagine wrapping around him, if only she'd known he was there, and what she'd done to him. It angered him more. He was fuming.

He went on for days like this, rampaging and killing, brooding on his growing lust for her.

When he'd finally slowed down enough to realize where he'd come to, he'd managed to take himself to the lands of the west. To his father's lands. Sesshomaru went to the sea, to the place he'd last seen his father. ' What have you done to me?' he'd asked himself, thinking of his father.

" You've cursed me with your amorist ways towards **human** women!" he snared. "**Whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy????????" **he'd fallen to his knees, cringing and yelling cursing his father.

" Get Up! " came a snarling ghost of a voice. Sesshomaru had not heard it in so long, more then two hundred years. He looked up to see standing on the beach in front of him with his back turned, his father, the Inu no Taishou.

"Father…?" he'd said quietly as if not to upset his wrath. " What?…How?….Why?"

" You are my son, and you will not knell, not now, not ever. You are the Lord of the western Lands now. Act like it!" his voice was even more if possible colder then even Sesshomaru could muster.

" How can I act or be the Lord of the Western lands when I protect a human child to the fault of my life, and Lust for a HUMAN Woman!?!" his last words were bordering on crazed, seething in his dismay, his father turned to him. Sesshomaru's resemblance to his father was uncanny. His face was longer, and markings different but he was his fathers son.

" Sesshomaru?" ask the ghost, " What is so wrong with loving a human woman?" The words burned like acid into Sesshomaru's every being.

" What's wrong with it? WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?!?! How could YOU of all beings DARE to ask such a thing? You sully the Inu-Clans by laying with one, and having her bare your half breed mutt of a child into a life were he'll never be excepted, and then die in the process leaving all those you SHOULD have loved MORE. If you could have only known what my mother had to go through. COULD YOU EVEN SEE HER FROM YOUR GRAVE YOU BASTARD!?" he was screaming now, Ranting! and this was very unlike himself, loosing his calm his eyes flaring bright crimson. This ghost was forcing it all out, forcing him to confront why he hated humans so much more then anything else on this planet. "She had to deal with YOUR infidelities, and even helped raise that **thing** you died for. The other woman in her home, MY home. Why she never let me kill either of them was beyond me. I was happy when that human died, forcing her son leave my mothers house. I'll kill him one day, make no mistake old man. I will kill him and --" he was interrupted by the ghost.

" Are you done?" he'd asked tired and calmly. He'd waited for his son's eyes to returning to their normal golden amber. " My son, I can never take back what I have forced upon you and your mother. But I can not let you, My first born, heir to the Lands of the West, and all that I was and am, be driven mad by this obsession you have with perfection." hearing this Sesshoumaru calmed down, fangs drawn back in, his normal icy demeanor returning as well with just a tad bit of a pout.

" And where would I have gotten that from?" he scoffed at the specter.

"I know I drove you to be this way, and I'm atoning for it and many other things now in the afterlife. Son," he'd said when the air had calmed from his son's venomous rage," Do you know why I left you Tenseiga?" He'd paused expecting to hear the answer to a two hundred year old puzzle.

" Why don't you just tell me since even I have not yet devised your wisdom." There was sarcasm rooted deep within his voice.

His father signed. " And from on high I thought you'd gotten all the brains. Your quest for power has blinded you to life and the wonders it holds. I left you a sword that can not cut, but that can save one hundred lives in one swing. You an immortal," his voice was deep and harsh cutting into his sons ever being piece by piece," who has no love in his heart and no wish to live life for any reason then your own selfishness. You make war, death and leave carnage in your wake." he paused again, " I gave you that sword to teach you to love, and to care to show you a way that involved compaction. You seemed to be learning well from that young girl. The one Tenseiga told you to save. Rin." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then narrowed to a point." and now, you have feelings for a human woman… I know why you'd go mad over this, but my son, the love that she can give you is unlike any that can be given, her life is short in comparison to your own and that she chooses to spend time with you, lavishing you with her love and affections, shows just how much that love is worth." He'd stopped and looked at his son who was now off his knees and standing behind him. " I want only good things for you my son, love, a life and peace so that you won't have to know the end I have, so that you may wed and bare many fat children and live long to see them grow as I have seen you grow."

" But how can I love a human woman father? Within no time at all she'll have withered away and died leaving nothing but heart ache in her path. Leaving me bitter, and colder then I already am." he sighed listening to the words that were so cold and dead to him.

" What were you planning to have done with the Girl, she too will eventually whither and die." Said the Inu no Taishou. " I want you to learn not to hate, but to love, and care about other then yourself. I want you to grow to be a strong man Sess--"

" I AM A MAN! I am a Lord!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

" No my son, your still a Child, you will remain so until your no longer selfish with your heart." his words were disappearing into the wind, and as Sesshomaru looked at his father as he vanished before his eyes. Leaving him alone again.

" ..'no longer selfish with my heart', hn." he'd scoffed again.

Sesshomaru had been at the beach many days and nights, watching as the waves crashed against the near by cliffs, lost in thought. He'd decided he'd been gone too long, if for no other reason to leave this place where he'd been thrashed emotionally by his dead father. The trip to Keade's Village didn't take long at all, not for a demon like him. It was on this trip back that he'd started walking Kagome home from the well. He was flying overhead when her alluring scent hit his nose, now smelling of jasmine and orchids. Landing near the well she was just pulling herself out when he'd lent her his hand to pull her out. There was no telling whom she thought it was, but she wasn't expecting him.

"Ah! S- Sesshomaru. Um, thank you. Ah.. What are you doing here?" she'd asked.

Not answering directly, "I was around, but more importantly, Why are you climbing out of a well?" was his answer. It was at this time that she's explained to him about her time traveling. He didn't believe her, but he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Well it is the truth Sesshomaru. I was born in the year 1982, right now its about 1490 or so, I haven't ever really figured out just what year it was." she'd smiled at him like Rin did from time to time when she was saying something silly. "may I ask what made you come help me out of the well?"

"Do I need a reason?" it was direct, and very like him, which frustrated her.

"No, but its kind of you to help, which frankly is very much unlike you." she'd said. There was a pregnant pause in which he'd taken time to think of a reply because she was completely right, which aggravated him.

"Rin is now in the Huntress' and your care, as teachers and protectors of her, I am here to insure that you are protected as well. " it wasn't his best answer but it had truth to it. And she seemed to have believed him.

This was the start of a very long two years, he'd come to meet Kagome more and more, talking with her about her time, and Rin, life, and anything that happened to cross his mind. For once, she was someone that he could converse with rather then talk at or be annoyed by. And then there was her Evening bathing. He'd never told her that he'd followed her every day since that first encounter after his return, watching and lusting after her. For Kagome, he was someone that she'd had no interest in at first, but after so long, she'd remember her first dream of him. In the dream, they walked side by side, in a forest, where patches of light cast down upon the ground. Tripping over a tree root she grabbed for his hand, the missing one and realized her error falling to the ground. He simply stopped and looked at her. Looked at her like a real woman, He'd then reached out to pull her up, drabbing the back of her head his long demonic fingers through her wild hair, and kissed her.

She'd remember the dream so vividly. Waking with a heat in her cheeks that she hadn't felt in years. To her, he had become an unattainable love. Something she was very used to by now.

o

**Author's note: This is all I've got ready for the moment. I hope I don't leave anyone hanging too much. I really want to thank anyone that took the time to read this thus far, and I hope I haven't gone to far out of the range of each Character to cause you to not like this. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Chase and the Greeting.

There had been many afternoons where both Sesshomaru and Kagome'd spent their time together being with each other. Rin was now set in comfortably in her life with her new family, though she still loved to see her Lord come and go. So comfortable in fact that she had seemed to grow a crush on Kohaku, which Kagome found ironic, but had to explain and defuse with Sesshomaru, Kagome'd realized then that Rin was not just a ward, but like his daughter or almost very younger sister. The look in his eyes when he'd seen them glancing at one another blushing and looking away again was priceless, if it hadn't been so serious at the time, Kagome would have laughed about it. They spent there time walking about the forest spending quiet afternoons and mornings together. Occasionally fighting some random demon that thought they could take the Shikon no Tama from her. Between the two of them, Sango and Miroku had plenty of time to start and rear that family that was growing so much with the greatest of ease. Though they had grown together as acquaintances, Kagome had longed for more for a while now, but even this was more then she could hope for, even after two years, he'd never let her really in, always holding up those walls. She could only hope that she'd be able to break them down at some point. She had no idea of men other then those she'd been around, her father had died when she was young, her brother was still a child himself, Inuyasha was rough and a hanyou, Miroku was married, and finally settled, and shippo was overly impish. The only man that had been in her life other then Sesshomaru, had been Kouga, and he was more of a love sick cub. 'Sesshomaru' She'd thought. Occasionally she'd dream or day dream about him , always the same, starting with a kiss and then going farther, but always stopping before she could truly lose herself to him. It was the day dreaming that always seemed to get his attention though, he couldn't follow the lack of attention in her gazes, but he could certainly tell the difference in her body language, aroused scent, and the heat that rose to her cheeks when she'd gone to far with the mental encounter of him. He never voiced it to her, but he'd always hoped that he was the reason behind the coy smile shed project to the world when she was like this.

One day Kagome'd left for her retreat from the world early, trying to catch up to her, Sesshomaru followed like always, he'd done everything as normal even convincing himself that it was for her protection that he came, al as normal but one thing. In his haste it seemed that he'd forgotten to mask his yokai from her, it could be a dangerous mistake if she'd pinned him with one of her arrows as now she was quite a powerful miko. Sesshomaru was the tree he normally perched in to take in the sight of this vivacious creature that is Kagome, it was his tree, tall and thick, deeply rooted, and solid, like him. More then anything this tree gave a perfect view of her and her pond, and more specifically where'd she'd always disappeared to. He'd finally had enough of it, it was time to figure out exactly where she was going and what she was doing. He had to admit to himself that her secrets were almost maddening, as he couldn't pry it out of her without making her wonder why he wanted to know, and he couldn't very well beat it out of her. No, he couldn't even smell it on her as this seemed to be a daily bathing here, this secret he'd have to ask or take from her. And since asking seemed a tad out of the question since she was always naked at this pool, taking it seemed his best bet. She'd vanished beneath the surface of the pool, he'd waited a few minutes to make sure she wasn't going to pop up, when the minutes had passed and she hadn't made an appearance, and he was off after her. Sesshomaru jumping from the tree top was like watching a feather fall, it was graceful and yet controlled, like himself, he landed and darted to the pool, entering and making almost no splash. He'd already hit the bottom of the pond when he saw a dark spot near the mouth of a small waterfall above ground. He knew seeing as she was not here this moment that was the direction she'd traveled. The opening as it turned out was a tunnel like cavern, a small maze like structure that had places for stopping and breathing, it never a turn off so she'd still have to be ahead of him. Sesshomaru had only been traveling for a few minutes under water when he'd hit the first of these air pockets, taking a breath here he'd traveled on.

Sesshomaru had to wonder to himself what he was doing, he felt so crazy doing this, but his fathers words had rang in his head then, '_ I want only good things for you my son, love, a life and peace so that you won't have to know the end I have…_', he'd pressed on until he saw what could be described as "a light at the end of the tunnel". He'd surfaced to take a breath and was caught square off guard by a stark naked Kagome with a blazing spiritual arrow pointed right at his head. It was dark in the cave, and there was a soft glow off the walls with a small air hole near the ceiling. He'd never figured he'd be in this position, he wasn't sure weather he should attack, try to talk her out of it, or to run. Well running most certainly was not an option he'd given himself a second thought on hitting that word, 'run', _ from a human?, Me Lord Sesshomaru?! NEVER!_ He eyed her wirily, it was in fact very dark on his side of the cave the only light in the place coming from her very bright arrow, and the miko surely couldn't see him passed that, so what was she so sure about, and as if to answer his unasked question he heard her say.

" I know your there, I can feel the powerful yokai you emit." 'DAMN THE YOKAI" he'd thought.

He'd only pulled himself out of the now hot water enough to say, "I'm not threat." in a low voice unlike his own, it was husky and rough, not confident and strong.

" Who's there?" she was searching, a demon this powerful that was no threat to hear meant only two persons, Sesshomaru or Kouga. And she was fairly certain Kouga was not here. Kouga would have pounced her as soon as he realized they were alone and she was naked, which meant one thing. It was quiet in the cave moments passed as his eyes adjusted more from the blinding light of her arrow to the dim light of the cave as she had just recoiled the blazing eye sore. he was still in the water bobbing up and down a bit when he'd thought his eyes had just lied to him, he could swear she was smiling. Sesshomaru was incredible right, in front of him was a very naked, very wet, very smiling Kagome. " I was wondering when you were going to _finally _follow me." Her voice was lofty, but certain, and it might have been the words she'd said or the idea it self but he'd almost swallowed a mouthful of water. "Why are you following me,… Sesshomaru?" her voice was a little more icy now, more dangerous as his named rolled off of her lovely tongue. There was a long pause as if he'd almost expected something, anything to happen, but there was nothing, she just stood there, her beautiful wet body before him, it wasn't long before his eyes adjusted to see her fully. She was in fact still VERY wet and naked, her hair snaking and sticking to her body like a babe clinging to a mothers breast. Of coarse as always she did nothing to help him stop his own mind from betraying him, and quick to his realization his body too. He'd finally pulled his head above the water line enough to replay to her.

" Hn." he paused again.

" Are you that at a lose for words?" she waited.

" I was curious." he said quickly, leaving another pause, he was in fact at a lost for words, not only did she know it was him but she'd been ready enough to shoot. This woman, if he didn't want to fuck her he'd have either killer her, or believe that she had some odd knowledge of the world that he himself was not aware of. " How did you know?" he was certain that was the safest question he could ask right now, seeing as he seemed to have a growing hard on looking at her like this and thinking was becoming hard. He'd finally felt like he'd met his match, she was gorgeous, and the question it self he wanted answered.

" I've known for about a year." she said coolly waiting for it to hit him, though he was nothing like his brother, not as dim at all, he certainly might need a moment to realize that she had known about his watching her and not put a stop to it immediately. "I can sense your yokai, you have a particularly aura about you Sesshomaru, its dark and foreboding, but when I feel it, I know its yours. It can be no one else's. and,…" she paused, "… I wanted it to be you." here was her admission, she was now a lot more interesting then he had ever given her credit for. She wanted to be near him, to see him to see what his reaction was. His ego was being both stroked and attacked at the some time, a very mild binding event, let alone that his body had completely given into her. To her surprise it was he who spoke first now that her secret was out.

" …that Still doesn't answer my curiosity. Why are you here? In a cave? ….Naked?" he was trying to get somewhere with this, but he body was making this hard, thinking was becoming hard, his manhood was becoming hard, life right now for this demon of ease, life was becoming hard.

She didn't really feel like telling him everything but he was someone she wouldn't mind knowing. " I've been training here."

"Hn?"

She squished her face at him for his snub. ".. As I was saying, I've been training here, I'm learning to become a miko you know and I want to know it all. After my little outburst, ' her cheeks flushed brightly,' I decided that being too close to the village was dangerous, and alone in the forest might leave me with no one to help if I passed out from the training. This cave was the safest way to do this type of training."

" Hn. And what kind of training is that?"

She rose her bow in the air, it had no string. Pulling from the mid of the bow back she'd created a thin blazing spiritual power, an arrow made of energy. " You see in my travels here there have been many times when I have been without a string and or arrows. Sometimes even without a bow. I've got two of the three down, but I still need work to get the bow. When I do, I'll have power so long as I'm conscious. " Her explanation said it all.

" So, you lust for power?"

" No. I've seen what that can do. I want to be less defenseless. It's hard hanging back and letting the ones you love do the hard work, and put themselves in danger. " she was rambling slightly but he was used to this and didn't interrupt." Now that Sango and Miroku are parents of three young child and have both Rin and Kohaku to take care of, I can't let them do the work alone. In fact, its almost my way of paying them back. " she'd figured her words had fallen on deaf ears. But Sesshomaru had no mind to tell her that he found her sense of honor and duty even more of a turn on.

" Hn." he'd paused again. " And.. Why are you naked?"

She'd just realized it, and he could tell her eyes had flared a bit in realization, her heart beat was certainly beating faster now, and even the heat in her face from the blush was awesome. To his surprise she didn't cover up. It angered him some but no more then he already was. " because, … My clothes are in my bag, and I hate having to wear wet cloths. I've done enough traveling like that," she'd grinned. " and.." she placed a tentative finger to her chin while crossing her arms and covering up her large breasts. Sesshomaru was sadden by her breasts being covered while at the same time being happy, because he didn't like at all how much both mind and body were against him right now because of her. He was eyeing her waiting, his eyes, not that she could see them all that well, were still sliding down her slender wet frame, he'd finally settled on her womanhood when he'd noticed that instead of the a patch of bushel of hair like most women her's was petite and thin like a strip, he'd made a mental note of this. There was a pregnant pause here. In a voice that had sounded more like the innocent and meek Kagome age Fifteen, " What would you say…. If…"

"If?"


	5. Chapter 5

If…

* * *

" If?"

"If…I'd wanted you to see me this way?" She was expecting a roar of outrage, vicious intent to kill, something, anything, what she got, she did not expect, He smiled. It was faint and deliberate but seeing as how his face never did this it was obvious that was what was happening. " Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

" Hn." She'd decided she'd hated that sound. " I **might** say that it was something I wanted to see up close and person for myself for a while now. Seeing as how you've been giving me a show for over a year now." Her Jaw dropped some as she'd realized that he had in fact been watching her over this time, she'd seemed to know he was but the idea that he was seeing her like this, naked, was a little bit surprising. Kagome could only assume she'd been too wrapped up in the idea to really put the two together. His eyes on her dancing down her body as she waded in the pool usually at sunset. There was a heat rising to her cheeks and then Sesshomaru was upon Kagome before she'd realized it, holding his hand out to her to take it. She did with a sly grin on her face and she came closer, her skin was cold in the cave and she'd felt like she melted as the water came up around her ripe hips. Her hair floated about in the pool tangling some in his, and more wrapping around her body sticking to it. Her lower lip tucked slightly under her teeth so that she seemed to be nibbling on it, she walked towards this demon that had captivated her.

" You seem to have this all figured out." She'd said with a smile.

" It only looks that way because I'm Sesshomaru." he said toying with her.

"Hn." She mocked him. He'd caught it and pulled her around into his grasp before she'd realized it. Her body had been wrapped tightly like a dance move in a tango, wet and pressed against his also wet but still clothed body. He could hear her heart quicken and a slight gasp of shock and awe escape her lovely lips. She'd leaned her head back with her eyes closed lightly into him and smiled, while he leaned into her tiny frame to began kissing longingly on her neck. Like fire to ice she'd melted easily and with no fight at all was already beginning to arouse, her pert nipples betraying her state. Before they could get too comfortable she'd pulled away from him, he didn't stop her because he knew he didn't have to, She would be his tonight and there would be no excuses for otherwise. Her face was tiled down slightly as she looked up to him with an air of seduction to her. He'd been seduced more then once in his life and those events had come and gone, unlike then this was like an eternity, time itself seemed to slow as he watched her beckoning him to her, to take her and have her. Kagome'd backed herself into a shallow area of the pool so that she could stand and call him to her. She knew that words could only ruin this moment, as she was good at ruining things with words, Kagome knew tonight would be about actions. He'd followed, having had no doubt that he wouldn't, he'd pushed her up against the smooth cool stone wall pinning her in place while kissing her still. A low rumbling moan giggled its way from her being making the smallest moaning sigh. Her neck, and body were his playground fueling her delight and unknown feelings below.

She'd been turned on many times before this night, usually her day dreams of him had made sure of that, but this seemed unreal and heavenly all at once, she was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Her breath had quickened and she realized she might be panicking. She was a virgin, _would this be it_, virginity lost to a Demon Lord of the Moon. With everything her brain was begging him to stop, her body made no attempt to do so. He'd picked up on this and huffed uncomfortably to a stop.

" Is this what you want?" he'd said dryly. There was a pregnant pause as she caught her breath and he ran his fingers through his mussed tresses. " If your not sure, you'll regret it if we go farther, and I will not have that. Make up your mind, now Kagome." he wasn't going to be nice about this, after all she'd worked him up raw over such a long time, and even though a year was a blink for a seven hundred year old, it was still FAR to long to want someone and not have them. She'd finally calmed herself down and looked up to him.

" Yes, yes I want this. Its just going so fast… I've never-" He'd cut her off before she could start rambling taking her by the back of the head pulling her into him, kissing her. It was an odd mix, of tenderness and roughness, but full of passion. If anything, Sesshomaru was going to show her passion. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and soon found that she was pulling his Kimono off to show his bare chest, he wasn't fighting but he wasn't letting go of her, his kiss was furiously heated and made her knees weak. He'd let her go to assist in taking the kimono off as well as letting her breath, taking her by the hand he'd wadded back to where her things were and helped her up on to dry land. Throwing his pelt and kimono in a pile he'd advanced on her again. Sesshomaru had her in his embrace, her hands roaming his body, her fingers felt as though they could melt against his hot skin, not unlike the rest of her. They'd been locked into an unstoppable kiss when she'd hit his obi by mistake, and it had dropped to the ground pants and all. Her eyes shot open as the silky soft cloth brushed aginst her legs and fell to her toes, glancing down she grinned and he smirked. She'd made a mental note of this.

He'd taken her back into his kiss again, and Kagome realized they were falling, like slow motion in a movie. Beneath her the pelt and kimono were dry, she was in shock about this but couldn't dare to put much thought into it at a time like this. He'd fallen on top of her, and he'd weighed more then she thought he might, it was welcome nonetheless. Sesshomaru brought his kisses down her jaw line and over her collar bone, while his claws tickled and dance down her stomach, he had no intention of letting her climax this early in the evening, no he was going to control her all night leaving her just on the brink of ecstasy until he was ready for her to be his. He knew some of this had to be pure jealousy, the simple fact that she had once been his brother's would always taint her in his mind, and now he'd wanted nothing more then to erase that from this vixen, he'd wanted her to be purely his, to possess her heart, body and soul, and before the night was out he was determined that was going to happen. While his tongue and lips lit her body up with a firry delight, it was his hand that caught her off guard, his weight held her down while his hand made its way down her body caressing her thighs and tickling up the inners of her. He'd settled it on the small strip of hair she'd had left. He'd made a mental note of this place, not that he was in need of asking questions now.

She was scared of those claws in such a delicate area, before she could voice the matter, he'd gone forward with his search she winched knowing this would hurt, his claw there. Her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped as she gasped for a bit of air, his finger was soaking wet as it danced lightly on her nub. She'd try to move to clinch her thighs tight to stop him, but there was none, no matter how tight she pressed he'd only smiled a bit more and continued his assault. '_Heaven is a place alone with Sesshomaru_,' is all she could think while trying to surprised the giggle of ecstasy rising from within her. Her breath was getting heavy now, hard, and haggard, he was getting her close, dangerously close to climaxing. Kagome could feel the wave of heat building hard in the pit of her whom. Sesshomaru was killing her with pleasure, and she'd devoured this feeling when he'd pulled his finger out and licked it, sat up and just sighed with his back to her.

Kagome was confused and befuddled, in shock and completely disheveled. " You just stopped!" she said exasperatedly.

"Hn."

" What?" No 'HN!', what just happened? What was that?!?" she was a small wreck. He'd had her ready to explode and pulled out causing it to stop cold. She was Mad.

" You asked what I would say if you wanted me to see you like this, my answer is 'Hn." If looks could kill Kagome would be dealing with a very deceased demon right now, He could tell and he loved it. He loved the fire he saw in her eyes, and the way her body smelt to him, he loved that he'd had her in such a small way and now she would always want more. Mostly he wanted to take a moment to keep this moment forever. Many memories were lost to him, seven hundreds years of life would do that, he wanted to remember her face, her sounds her scent, everything. He'd let a pause fall over the cave before he said," What would you say Kagome, if I told you I want you?"

" Well I don't know NOW." she said hotly, she was fuming making her brows frown, while playing right into his trap. Sesshomaru had climbed on to of her again grinning, this time finding the place he'd wanted to before. Right between her legs, her inner thighs were creamy and clung to him slightly in a mix of flesh and a light glow of her sweet scented sweat. She glared at him, almost daring him to try it. As if to answer her question she'd felt a very hard grind against her, causing her to shudder with pleasure as it brushed now very sensitive area's of her body, she'd glared again more fiercely. He was teasing her now as the head of his member lulled over her sensitive nub. He could see just how much she liked it, when her lashes began to flutter lightly and her eyes had rolled around aimlessly. Sesshomaru had just pulled himself off when she'd Huffed hard in anger, while he answered with an even bolder tease. She was soaking wet now, and that had been the aim, Kagome didn't know it but he was going to make her a wild woman very soon. He'd pressed himself against her thighs again, spreading them apart, as he inserted the head of his member inside of her. It was tight, too tight almost, but oh so very wet and slick. He'd almost purred like a kitten as he slowly sank into her. Meeting her hips with his.

His eyes had closed and so were her's, he'd opened his as she let out a Sighing moan from her held breath. She had arched her back and pulled her head back, leaving her brows pulled tight together, if you had just looked at her face just then you'd think he was hurting her. His thinking on the matter was that she felt so good, he'd wanted nothing more then to just have her like this always. But this moment had told him volumes about her, things she hadn't even found it important to tell him before her body had betrayed them to him. He knew from how tight she was that it had been a very long time since any one else was here, also that she was close to an intoxicated form or pleasure at his touch. He knew that she was now his and that was all that mattered. Sesshomaru began to pump himself slowly, every in and out drawing her breath as she kicked her head back and closed her eyes tightly. She was amazing. She was in heat for him, her chest rising and falling madly adding to the jiggle he was creating from his slow even thrusts.

Kagome for all she could think was at a lose. Her body was intimately known now, his claws had danced over her and released a vixen waiting for him alone to dominate her. She knew things could go bad but she didn't care. He was making her his this very moment and if felt so right. He was huge, is all could really think about, she hadn't really seen it before he was inside of her, but she could feel the pressure of her body and how tight it was around his. Feeling every muscle and vein ripple through her slick tunnel had made her even more wet, And she could tell he knew. Her body gasping for air and breathing heavy had only been intensified as he'd pushed his way passed the last bit of innocence she held making her a full woman now. It seemed like hours maybe even days. He was getting her so worked up only to slow down and change pace again. She knew he was toying with her, but she loved it known the less. Sesshomaru on the other hand was ready to go, it had been hours and holding off for this long was making him crazy.

" _Kagome_.." he'd manage to get out as he placed his forehead to hers freeing up his arm from supporting his weight. That clawed finger made its way down her body again finding her drowning nub. Again it plunged in, massaging and working her to a new state of arousal as he continued to thrust harder and faster now. It was time, it wasn't long before the wave that she'd been riding all night consumed her. Her aura was the first thing to spike, a low wave of spiritual energy flared, as if to stop the moment, she wasn't even aware that it had happened but his yokai was answering it just as furiously, their energies cracking and popping against each other as they caressed glowing violently together. Her nails dug into his back deep, and the thrusts he'd been giving her hard and fast, as the walls of her womanhood pumped and throbbed on him, she was climaxing. In one long deep breath she'd screamed his name, " SESSHOMARU!!!" the very sound of which tightened his body and causing him to release himself. He'd felt the blood drain from his brain, leaving just enough to keep him breathing. Their aura's dissipated leaving them sticky with lust, and passion, and both breathing heavily. She'd smiled at him and he'd done the same, _still not much for a smiler she'd thought_., but even thought she was tired she'd manage to wrap her legs around his waist and lock them.

" Just stay for a moment." she'd said in a raspy used voice as she looked up at him through exhausted lazy eyes. He'd leaned in to kiss her sweetly. He stayed there feeling the unexpected pulse of her inner walls now and then until she'd relaxed her leggy grip on him, pulling out letting liquids fall where they may, and he'd curled up behind her spooning her. Her breath was light and deep, She had fallen asleep after it all, that had made him happy. He stayed awake looking at her body as it glowed from their passions, he'd puller her hair to the side away from her body to just admire it. He could imagine them doing this often because she was his now, her final cry had sealed the deal, and he smiled.

* * *

** note: I want to say a very big omg I'm sorry to those of you who read this and were like WTF about chapter 4. I never meant to leave it like that without giving you the next bit. please forgive me and i hope this makes up for it. I kept in mind the comments i got about spacing and i hope this format is a little easier to read. thanks again, and the story's not over but this seemed to have been a good stopping point for a minute. More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Thanks so much to everyone reading this, as you can tell I'm writing this as i go, i've got a loose story idea in my head and its coming out so very well. I really do appreciate the comments and well wishes to complete this or at least load more to know what's happening. that in mind, this is again a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing, its got some choice words in it and is rated M for mature adults. Not that i think its that bad but i don't want to get someone mad at me. I'm not going to worry about spacing as much as I tried to before. Since I'm not good at Html, its giving me problems, so I'm just going to load as is. If your wondering For chapter 4, I was listening to Maroon 5's: "Songs About Jane - '_Secret_' " always gets me "randy" when i write or draw . Enjoy! crit's are VERY welcome.**

* * *

The Next Day and the Truth.

* * *

Sesshomaru could only watch her sleep, her eyes closed, lashes fluttering light as she muttered words that made absolutely no sense under her breath. His head lay on his pelt while his free hand played with her hair, pulling at curls and tangling with his hand. Kagome was passed out with satisfaction written on her face, he'd had her all night and her reward other then an prolonged climax was this restful sleep, while he'd finally settled in to slumber wrapping his warm body around her. " I could get used to this." was all he said kissing the back of her neck as he fell fast a sleep as well. 

It was almost passed morning when she woke, her body sore to the touch and aching when moved. Sitting up slowly she'd realized very quickly that she was in the cave as her hips were wrought with pain from having slept on the stone, but what she couldn't explain was how very hot she was and whose arm was wrapped around her waist. She'd resisted the urge to scream but found she was slowly wishing she had. She'd slowly moved the arm away, quickly rubbing the sleep from her eyes she could see long silvery white hair and a pelt. She'd brought her hand to her face and smacked it with the greatest of strength she could manage.

" I didn't?" she'd whispered to herself.

" Actually, you did. Nicely I might say." he said in a rather grumpy voice, She had woken him up with the smack to her own face as the cave echoed and his hearing was superb.

" Sesshomaru, we didn't? Did we?" she said almost panicked

" If you don't remember just try and stand up and walk around." he'd said with a nasty little tone. '_What was that supposed to mean' _she thought, as she stood up to find out. It wasn't that he wanted to be mean but she had woken him up from a very nice slumber, and being the Lord of the Moon, sleeping for long times were not a luxury he had often. And more then anything he was annoyed that she might have forgotten their night together. By now she was on her feet trying to walk which brought an even bigger smile to his face. Her legs ached, her back ached, and more then anything her crotch ached. The memories of the night before came flooding back with every step, their lust, their want, their desires played out in full, and she'd blushed crimson.

" I thought it was a dream." she said looking back to him now, trying to push her mussed hair out of her face, " I dream like that a lot…. About you." her admission was worthy of note, " I knew it felt real, but I thought I had made it up in my head."

" You do this often? Dream of me?" he'd asked with his brow arched suggestively, knowing the answer already, causing her to frown at him.

" Well, yes. I've never told anyone about them, bu--"

" Oh yes, Kagome you have! You told me with every stolen glance, every glassy eyed expression, every time I could smell your arousal in the air. You've made me sick with lust for you, and you knew it." he was like a silver tongued serpent toying at her to his delight. She was shocked that he'd realized so much about her before last night.

" I DID NOT!" she said exasperated. " I never--"

" Yes you did. Did you not think I saw it, Smelt it, wanted for it?"

" Well maybe?" she was smiling trying to giggle it off and he was getting ready to pounce her again. She'd realized she might need to get going here when a still very naked Sesshomaru had gotten up and started towards her. His body was amazing, pecks, upon pecks, upon pecks. He had a slender build but she'd known that, what she'd never noticed though was that he was cut, like a Greek marble statue, every inch of him she could imagine licking. The light in the cave was not bright but it was no where near as dark as last night, she could see now every inch of his tall frame, she wanted to devour him with her lust, and taking a queue from the lusty eyed demon she'd pranced over to him for another go, she was the one that had pounced first toppling them both over into the pelt below.

It was far into the afternoon and almost evening when they'd both come out of the cave, Sesshomaru with a sly grin on his face and a glean in his eyes, and Kagome sore around the hips. She'd though it was unfair that he could be so easily fit after something like that, while he'd reminded her that it was unfair that she could climax so much and he couldn't, a trade he'd easily give up, and the idea had made her laugh. But now they had responsibilities, he had to walk the forest and patrol for rouge demons and she had to go to the village to check on everyone. She'd thought to herself it was good they finally got out, one more go and Kagome would have eaten him. She was starving, it'd been more then a day since her last meal.

" Kagome!" the familiar voice of Sango called. " We didn't think you were back from your visit home yet, How are you?" She'd come over on Kirrara with a babe in her lap and another in her arms, Sango was a beautiful mother, it suited her so well and even Miroku was suited for fatherhood.

" Sango!" she'd waved over, " Your not going to believe the news I've got." Kagome held the baby while Sango had the toddler, both women rocking the children as they slept, and Kagome informed her on her interesting day. She'd left out some choice details, but overall Sango had flustered either way. "… So now that I've told you, I've got some questions." she'd finished.

" Oh Kagome. I dunno. With Sessohmaru, Are you sure?"

" He asked the same thing! I told him I was, besides, he's the one I spend most of my time with, and he's charged us with raising Rin, why not, was Inuyasha any worse then Sesshomaru? I'd have to say I think I'm doing better, at least he can talk about what's going on, and its either yes or no, no 'Maybe's'…" Sango had listen to her friend try to convince her about how much better Sesshomaru was over Inuyasha, Sango knew she had to tell her the truth.

" Well I guess he's like family now." she'd smiled still bowling it over to say or not.

" Yeah, Family…." there was an extended pause and the babe in Kagome's arms woke and cried for its mother, they'd exchanged children so that the wee one could be nursed, while Kagome now had the toddler sleeping at her breasts. She felt so comfortable holding the child. He was small and innocent and had no idea of danger, it was awe inspiring she'd thought. " Sango, you're a great friend and mother." Kagome said while still eyeing the baby brushing some wild hairs from its face. Sango now felt worse and knew she'd have to bring the truth out finally. She couldn't know but Sessomaru had finished his rounds and was upon them both far out of sight and slightly out of hearing range. Unlike the night before his yokai was well hidden as he watched the two women and the two children. There was an odd pang in his groin as he watched his Kagome with the small child. She'd seemed so at peace with it and it with her, it made him want her more, which he couldn't explain why seeing her mothering nature would, he'd never liked small children for their lack of communication skills alone. But he'd watched on as they converse.

"Sango? Is it supposed to hurt?"

" Huh? Do you mean the act? Or afterwards?"

" Afterwards." she'd said sheepishly.

" Well I asked Kaede after Miroku and I…She said it was common to hurt some afterwards. " She'd said with a blushed smile.

" Hn. How long does it hurt?" Kagome asked and Sango chuckled.

" Well it varies really, but you just get used to it and then it doesn't hurt any more. When we first got married it hurt for a few days and was gone, but I noticed that when he was gone for long times, or we couldn't for long times it hurt again afterwards. Like when I was pregnant the first time when we couldn't for a month or so, and started back up it felt like the first time all over again." She'd said while Kagome listened with a wide eye.

" And, should it make you tired?" Sango had almost burst into laughter with this question causing Kagome's face to go bright red.

" If its good it should. Kagome don't worry everything will be okay. There's only one thing I would worry about, and it has nothing to do with that. What do you think Inuyasha will say or do?" Kagome'd gone cold. " He still love you Kagome, Asks about you every time he's in town." Sango wasn't trying to hurt Kagome but it did hurt having him thrown out like that. Sango could see the concern in her friends eyes.

" Its not like I went out to do this, If you only knew why I can't be with him." she was sad now, Inuyasha often brought that feeling to her.

" We do know Kagome. Kohaku told us a year ago when Miroku finally had it out with Inyasha."

" What? Had it out? What are you talking about?"

" We wanted to know why you were mad at him. We thought he might have done something to you, you changed so much so fast. You took up Miko skills more and you wouldn't talk about Inuyasha, you even got to a point were we heard you crying a lot at night. We were just concerned for you." tears were welling in both their eyes, and Sesshomaru could do nothing. He knew his status with Kagome, but he couldn't be sure about the huntress, not with her children there, something he didn't care to chance as he'd seen her when vengeful. " Miroku went to Inuyasha, and asked him what was going on between you two, they'd gotten into a huge fist fight and he finally told us about Kohaku's plan. We even brought Kohaku out to verify it, it was all true Kagome." Kagome could hardly hold back the tears, one streamed down her face and neck, and Sesshomaru's eye narrowed. He still wasn't going to chance going near the Huntress with her children there but he knew something bad was happening.

" Kohaku approached Inuyasha, Kagome, He told him that he didn't want to live knowing what he'd done. And Inuyasha resisted at first, but Kohaku pressed on and finally got Inuyasha to change his mind. Kohaku said he'd take the jewel out himself and give it over. That must have been the day he told you, because when you came back you were raged and on a warpath. The next day Inuyasha came to Kohaku and told him he wouldn't take the jewel shard. He's been just as moody or more since that day, only coming when your not here because it hurts you." Kagome couldn't hold back anymore, one after another her soul wept.

" That damn fool." she'd said through a teary sorrow. " How could he?-- Sango. I cant go back, not now." Kagome'd leaned her head on Sango's shoulder and cried. " It hurt so much to stop loving him like that, more then it ever hurt to watch him love Kikyo. And Sesshoumaru makes me happy. Even just spending time with him makes me happy. Inuyahsa will always be my first love, but I'm in love with Sesshomaru." He'd advanced upon them after seeing the tears in her eyes as the fell down her cheeks. It was all he needed to hear, that she loved Sesshomaru and not his brother. She'd try to rub the tears from her face as she saw him coming, but there would be no hiding them, her eyes were red and puffy and her lips a bit too pouty. She'd looked like a miserable wet cow right then but he didn't care. Sniffling she'd look up to him, while Sango only looked to her friend and then back to the demon. There were no words that needed to be said, he knew, and so did she. He leaned down to her as they sat low on a stone wall, and kissed her salty cheek and then tipping her head up by the chin he'd kissed her lips with a gentle caress. Sango had only blushed as she and her sleeping children were in the midst on two lovers.

" My dear huntress, I must have her attentions now." he said it quietly and with no tone to give way to his feelings but Kagome was entranced, taking his hand and giving the sleeping babe back to his mother.

" Sango I--"

" Go. Be fruitful." she'd said still blushing. With that Kagome was whisked away on his floating cloud like pelt, _if this is a dream, please don't wake me up_. Her face was hidden beneath a shroud of wild bangs, and pressed against the hot skin of his chest.

" Kagome?" he said his voice rumbling in his chest, he'd only wanting to stop the pain she was feeling but didn't know how.

Tears began to steam down her face again, she'd knew seeing him coming, that he'd seen her crying and wanted to know why, not being able to say it all. She simply said, " I love You, Sesshomaru. I love You." he's tipped her head again to look into her shadowy blue grey eyes.

" I know." and he'd whipped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheeks where they had fallen bringing her tighter into his embrace. He was tender with her if no one else, she now knew this and opened her heart completely to him. She was his, heart mind, body and soul.


	7. Chapter 7

A feeling

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been a couple for a few months now, learning about each others likes and dislikes, and they indeed did compliment each other well. She'd had the maturity to be a woman that loved a man that was a demon even at her age, she knew that they were not an expectable couple by demon or human standards but she had enough since to not let it bother her, in fact the only one that did know was Sango. She had been there the day Kagome told Sesshomaru she loved him, and Sango had seen the concern in the demon's eyes when he'd appeared, it was similar to how he'd looked when talking about Rin's well being, but different, he didn't have to say it but Sango knew that he'd cared for Kagome. And as a friend Sango had respected Kagome's wish that Miroku and the others, meaning, Rin, Keade, Shippo, Kohaku, and mostly Inuyasha not know. It was after all none of their business, and she didn't want to add any tension to anyone's life that was unneeded, Kagome if anything was a considerate woman, and she didn't want anyone to feel pain because of her. For Sango it was an easy enough promise to keep as she could hardly believe it, she just chose to say to herself that she'd never seen any of it, and she had more then enough things these days to keep her busy enough to forget about it.

For Kagome life had picked up as well, she was still training, as much as she could with a passionate demon lover around her, and still on top of her duties as a miko as much as she could be, Kaede had even scolded her being late a few times, but it was generally the same. Outside of their '_love nest' _as she'd called it to herself, Sesshomaru and She were just good acquaintances, inside was a whole other story. In the mornings he'd leave first, usually before she'd even gotten up. She'd wake and bathe for the day, now that there was no horny demon around, and dress for the day before leaving the cave. He'd walk the forest and spend much needed time to himself thinking, and killing anything that he chose to hunt, as well as tending to Rin when available, while she attended training as a miko. All and all not much had changed from how life was before, except for the cave.

On occasion, Sesshomaru would have to leave on trips, these times never seemed to bother Kagome, She'd gotten used to his coming and going. He had told her the night before that he would be leaving in the morning for business. She never asked what that business was, as she was sure it didn't involve her and if he'd wanted her to know he would tell her. He was always like that, so it never seemed to phase her, but this night was different. She'd come into the cave as always at dusk, and waited for him to show, he did as always, minutes after her. He could feel her tension and he didn't like it.

" What's wrong? Your filling this place with worry." she'd glared at him, a useful trick she'd learned from him.

" I don't know. I cant shake this feeling that something's going to happen when your gone."

" You, Miko, worry too much." She'd glared again, harder this time, He knew full well that he hated him calling her that, shed turned on him to pounce.

" Oh? really?" she'd said with a grin. For Sesshomaru's part he knew she would not hurt him but he did indulge her vain idea that she could do something with just her bare hands. Kagome'd thrown herself on him and he'd tumbled to the ground with a thud, straddling him she'd looked down with a grin. " Yes demon," she teased. " I'm worried and I can't shake it."

" I've seen you shake it" he said with his brow arched and a grin on his face as his hand was finding its way up her wet cloths. She'd pulled her kimono off now, while his hand cupped her breast and then gently moved from her side to the nape of her back. With a great huff he watched her, unwilling to move his wench from his lap and not wanting to either. She was speedily working at the clothing issue, her pants had been untied and only needed pulling off and she was already working at his, when he'd grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his chest so that she was laying on top of him. He had been thinking as she was disrobing, " What has you worried? Because I know you won't stop thinking about this until its out of you." she'd bit her lips at his always accurate stab at the truth. Pausing in her attempts to pull her pants off she'd sighed.

" I had a dream a few days ago when I was at home in my time. There wasn't anything that I could really see, but I just remember feeling this unbelievable amount of sadness and anger. I woke up crying." he'd grabbed her by the chin as he had so many times before and looked her in the eyes.

" You know I won't let anything hurt you."

" I know, but it was so real. Haunting. " she'd tried to pull away from his gaze, as he had an uncanny way of starring down into her soul. Sometimes it was passion driven and she loved that, but like this, she felt uncomfortable. He'd pulled her face to his wrapping his arm around her and brought her in for a kiss. The kiss like always ignited a fire of passion between the two. It lead to another on the chin, and another on the lips, another more passionate one on the lips, and before they'd realized it, both were completely undressed except that Kagome was still wearing the Shikon no Tama, they were rolling on blankets she'd brought from her time, as they couldn't keep going at it on his pelt and kimono without him smelling it all day and being completely aroused. Now fully clear of the wet cloths, her scent seeped into his nose. She was hungry for him and he could smell it all over her, more interestingly enough though he could smell she was in 'heat'. He'd liked the smell, finding it as intoxicating or more so then her normal scent. His erection grew faster then expected, and foreplay had been disposed of quickly. It didn't seem to matter because when he'd pulled her to her knees, bent her in front of him, he could already smell and see her much increased arousal as well. He could only smile.

He'd pulled her hips to line up with his own, his member already teasing her nub. Her head was relaxed hanging between her shoulder blades, as her arms propped her up in a doggy style, she'd laughed inwardly that The Lord of dog demons was about to probably strew her brains out in the doggy style position, _if this isn't ironic, _she'd thought. He didn't know that she was smiling about, the little joke had escaped him, but he'd plunged himself in her slow and dramatically, causing her head to retch up in a long gasp as always, this was their first time in this stance, and he'd felt the deeper penetration just as well a she had, he'd liked it just as much as well.

She had been right about being fucked, something seemed to be possessing him, tonight he had her hard, deep and very fast. Her body jarred from the sheer raw lust he was fucking her with. His hand had been laying on her hips pulling her back into him as he thrust hard into her, it was more painful then she was expecting, it had almost been like the first time except she was now a bit more used to this. Kagome could only pant from the experience as he ravished her, she could hear his very audible grunts as the power in his thrusts grew. He'd only slowed himself to get a better grip on her, pulling his long torso over her back to grip her from beneath, his arm tight around her body while his hand cupped and teased with his claws against the supple flesh of her left breast. Their auras began to peek and started lashing out against each other, this was now a common thing as they both knew what it meant. He could feel her inner walls closing tight on him, he didn't care, he wanted to keep going, she was in heat, _perfect timing _he'd thought. But it was that thought that quirked in his head, he didn't slow but he'd thought about it, that he'd actually wanted this to happen, he wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with him.

Kagome was his, but she was still human, and if that happened, his child, would be no better then his damned brother, the idea had soured his taste for her right now, but it was too late. She was climaxing hard, the slick inners of her walls clasping and putting a death grip on him as she screamed his name, "OH SESSHOMARU!," but before he could stop it, he came, pulling out and spraying her back. He'd looked surprised, even after months of this, coming on her back was a first. He had wide eyes as she turned her head to look at him. Her month hanging open and a hard glare, that in any other moment he might be proud of her for, except that now it was directed at him.

" What… in the Hell was that?" she demanded, he'd only grinned at her, an expression that said, _please don't hurt me_. She'd only grumbled as she pulled away from him and splashed down into the hot pool. She didn't have soap so she'd spent the next hour just soaking the water as the goop finally despaired enough so she was no longer sticky. He'd watched her wanting to come over and be with her but she didn't care, she was mad at him. Kagome's anger was something that always interested him, he'd seen it in many forms and even a few times directed at him but now he'd actually deserved it. He'd never pulled out before, why had this time been any different, she had those tiny things she called medicine for this, and she always cleaned afterwards, soon so that nothing had a chance of happening, why today had it been different. She was huffing to herself for the third time and had glared at him again. " Well?"

"What?" he demanded, not liking that she was demanding something from him other then sex.

" What was that? We were going just fine and then, BAM in my hair?" the idea seemed to get her annoyed all over again. _She's mad because it got in her hair, not because it was on her back, _he'd thought

" I lost my grip and was about to fall on you." he'd lied.

"Liar."

" What you did you say?" his voice was dangerous and his eyes had narrowed.

" If your going to lie, then think of something else."

" How dare you imply that I am lying." His words were becoming hard.

" Sesshomaru, You had my tit in a vice grip when you started to come, and pulled out. I had your dick in a vice grip when you pulled out. Did you think I couldn't feel it?" she had been right and he knew it but he didn't like that he was being called a liar, and before he could escalate it anymore she'd splashed at him with water from the pool. He'd gotten up just in time to doge the small wave and was in the water pinning her to the wall with his body, her arms above her head with his hand. " Well? What was that?" she said in a less serious tone. He didn't bother answering her, just pressing her into a kiss sliding beneath the pools surface. It was all too soon but they were starting up again, this time much gentler then before. He didn't know how to tell her that he'd pulled out because she was in heat, that he'd pulled out because he didn't want to have a hanyo child with her. He couldn't tell her, and this he knew would take her mind off of why he'd pulled out.

When they'd gotten out of the pool he was holding her body tight against his, her legs were wrapped around his waist and she'd ended up on top as he'd laid them both down. This had become her favorite position because she was in control, though he hated that, he liked not having to do the work if only for a while, and being able to look up at her as she pleasured herself with his body, her breasts bouncing as she did, he'd actually grown to like this position very much. She'd begun rocking her hips slowly, this tortured him, she knew it and that's why she'd always done it. Having excellent control of her body she'd forced the muscles to tighten around his member as she gained pace, loosening and tightening. Kagome'd watched for his queues for when she should do something, when she was in control his face dictated her motions on his body, her pleasure while on top of him, always made his face contort, twisting his lips, his brows dipping low or holding his breath. They were things she'd noticed being on top, things he was too much in control of when he was on top. She'd loved controlling him like this.

They were like one, when they were like this. Both sharing pleasure from each other, their lives with each other, their lust and desire for each other. Kagome had worked up a good speed and a heavy hip riding him, it wasn't long before she'd felt that pang in the pit of her whom again telling her she was getting there before her aura picked up and started cracking against his. For Sesshomaru's part he couldn't pull out with her on top, his plan had been flawed, and his yokai was lashing against her aura. They were going to climax, her aura had outweighed his yokai for once. She'd been worked up before but hadn't climaxed when he had, and it was over whelming. Her pleasure gripping him, he felt her going, it was too much, her soaking wet tunnel hugging him so tightly he'd came. She was gasping for air breathing hard, almost panting again, when he'd looked at her with the strangest face. Kagome saw a light on the walls behind them, she'd turned her head to see if someone was there and there hadn't been. She'd looked down to ask "_What's the matter?" _when a blinding purplish white light engulfed them both sending a whirlwind of hot rushing air around them both. Just as suddenly as it came, the light was gone. Kagome was still on top of him knocked out and laying on his chest, Sesshomaru underneath her also knocked out. They laid there both unaware that even though knocked out he was filling her with his seed.

* * *

**Note: Yes the story still goes on . I still don't know ANY of the Inuyasha characters, and again this is a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing if you don't like it please find something else to read. Anyway I hope everyone likes the story so far. I'll update as soon as I can. -R0o**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So yeah i think I'm in for the long hall here, I love how this is going so far, please tell me what you think i feed on it. I do want to remind that this is a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing, and its getting long! Mostly i want to say that this is still my first fanfic ever. so yeah i'm really amazed that a few people have even bothered to read this thing, let alone comment on it. I think mostly its just been in my head for so long i just want to get it out. anyway I hope you all enjoy, remember to that i have long run-on sentences, bad grammar, but a very active imagination. now..Chp 8:**

* * *

Realization at Dawn

* * *

Sesshomaru had woken up first, the dull weight of her body heavy on him, for a fleeting moment he'd panicked until he'd seen her breath, her chest slowly expanding under his arm. _What happened_? He strained to think. _They were together, and she was on top_, he'd held back a small grin, _and then he was just climaxing, and a blinding light_. His head was aching he'd reached up to mash the center of his brows together, until he realized that his arm still lay on Kagome's back, cradling her to him, but at the same time his hand was at his brow. He opened his eyes and saw that his left arm was back in full. For a demon, shock and surprise weren't things you chose to show on your face, in this moment his jaw was slacked and his mouth drawn open, **_WHAT THE HELL?_** For him moments ago were last night, he'd thought longer, t_he blinding light_…that had to be it. 

He tried to put the two together as it was the only reasonable explanation of why his arm was suddenly there. It had been lost to him in a battle with his stupid brother, and this very woman that lay on top of him, for all his love for her, it was hard not to throw the retched creature off of him, but she was at peace and he did love her, _but it was her fault he'd lost the arm in the first place_. He figured being with her now was not a good thing, not when his emotions were running so wild. He'd pulled her up with the greatest of ease, she weighed almost nothing to him, like a doll almost. He'd laid her down next to him gently so as not to wake her. Her face seemed stressed at being moved, and she shivered obviously cold now that his heat was no longer there. He'd looked around to get a better grip on the situation when he'd noticed a singe on the soft skin under the jewel.

His eyes narrowed, that jewel, _had she wished this or had he_? They were both in bed together, and she was on top he'd always longed for his missing arm when she road him, just because he wanted to be able to grab on to her ripe hips and control her as best he could. Now that she was off of him and he thought he knew why the missing arm had showed up he'd sat up to start getting ready, he did still have business to attend. He'd attempted to stand, when he noticed the sticky skin between his legs, he remembered and cringed in irritation. He was climaxing when that damn light took them both. He'd kneeled down to Kagome, still as passed out as before, sniffing her lower regions without getting to close. He was certain, she had the distinct scent of his seed pouring out of her womanhood. He'd raised a brow in frustration, that had been exactly what he did not want to happen last night.

It seemed ironic, that even though the two of them had been bedding like this for months now this was the first time he'd been with her while she was 'in heat.' He being a demon, could always tell when she was cycling, _hell even a normal man could_, she would turn violent at the slightest annoyance. For his part, he'd actually liked it, she was wild when she was like that, and her anger flared which always turned him on, plus it meant that soon he could be with her again, and she'd be ravishing. She was always so lustful after her cycle, the lack of their companionship always left her with a longing for him. A longing he was always eager to fitful. But in all their time together, he always seemed to be away while she was in 'heat,' those few days before she became more demon like and untouchable. Her scent filled his nose, it was absolutely intoxicating, he knew if he stayed much longer he'd be waking her not caring that she was perfectly suited to received the mean with which to bare a child, that her body was begging for him to provide the ingredients needed, and he would give them to her without a thought or complaint.

He'd bathed in the hot pool, which to him was always a tad chilled, and suited up to the hilt in full armored regalia. He'd whisked from this place as fast as he could, the jewel had given him an arm at either his desired wish or hers, and he was aggravated by the whole ordeal not to mention that she had his scent all over her, _did she even know_? He'd glowered answering his own question. The sun was rising and he'd gone to Keade's village to see Rin before setting out. He'd arrived and without fail Keade came to greet him outside of her hut.

"What business do ye have this early in the morning?"

" I came to see my Ward, " He said with a cool breeze in his voice. " I have to leave this place for a while and she would be worried if I were gone for too long without her knowing." it was true and he'd hated to admit to anyone other then Rin or Kagome that he cared for either of them but Keade already knew it.

" She's still asleep." the dawn had not yet broken, the light was pale and blue, mist and fogs billowing around the village. " This be an ominous wind." she said under her breath.

His brow crowed and he walked passed the aged miko, ducking into the small hut where the young girl lay. He'd kneeled down to her placing his new left hand on her cheek. It was soft and full, and warm to the touch, Sesshomaru had never felt the girl with his left hand, it was like holding a child for the first time. She rose from sleep to his touch. " I'm going away for business," he paused waiting for it to sink in, " and it'll be a while before I am able to return." her small doe eyes were tinged in sadness, he'd always tried to escape before her tears could upset him but looking down to her he just gave a small shy smile, one he held just for her. She had nothing to say and she was used to his comings and goings as much as Kagome was, but she smiled.

In a low whisper so only he could hear, " Be safe Sesshomaru-sama." She'd yawn and closed her eyes again and turned to her side. He didn't have to be a demon to hear the small sigh and sniffles that came afterwards, Rin had always hated him leaving, she never voiced it but he knew, he could always smell the fresh salt from tears running for her face. He couldn't blame her, she had no family before him, but now she had the huntress, the aged miko, his miko, and that damned boy she always glanced at, to keep her company. He only sighed and left the hut, not looking back, because he never did, he took to the sky and was gone before the dawn had broke.

Kagome awake with a sore hip once again, she was on the cool stone that seemed so warm when she slept. She'd looked around the cave, _No Sesshoumaru_, she'd thought, "Hn." she said as she gave audible disapproval. She sometimes hated that she'd picked up some of his verbalization skills, but that was not what had her mind twisted this early in the morning, it had to be dawn as the cave was still very dim. Her body was sore, and she couldn't remember what happened the night before, she'd remember being on top of him and then waking in the morning. Kagome rose from her bed and sank into the hot pool of water, her soreness was slowly being erased. She'd bathed herself lovingly, pulling water up over her shoulders and letting it wash over her. Her hands delicately fingering the bends and curves of her body.

Slowly the events of last night washed over her body, she'd closed her eyes and grinned, while letting out a small sigh that would have tickled Sesshomaru's ear if he had been there. She did love to take control of him, having such a dangerously vicious thing between her legs seemed to arouse her, he was deadly and lethal on all accounts, but he was tender and sweet with her, and she knew there was love between them even if neither had said as much. She wouldn't change things, if love happened to be expressed it would be on its own accord. She'd seen and read too many trashy harlequin novel and too many soap opera's over her eighteen year of living to think that love could be forced between two at odds persons, such as either Sesshomaru or herself.

She'd moaned out a bit as the rest of the events poured over her, relaxing her body a bit more in the water, she'd remember riding him, and then her eyes flew open, a flash of bright glowing purplish white light, it'd been blinding. _It couldn't have been too serious_, she'd thought, _there are no demon or Kagome chunks laying around, and he didn't seem to think I needed to be woken before he'd left so he much be ok_. She didn't want to admit it but she'd worried about him, _was he vaporized? Did the light turn his feelings for him? _Too many questions to ask, and no one to give an answer. She'd frown, " I guess its time to go to Kaede's for the day. " she'd said as though someone was listening.

She'd pulled her weary body from the hot pool reluctantly, because she was now freezing. It had never dawned on her that the cave might be a bad idea as fall set in and winter was fast approaching, she'd get sick if she wasn't careful. Sighing she made her way to Keade's village. The sun was finding its way up the sky, and the air was cooler now that summer was at an end. The midday would be hot , still brimming with summer, while the morning and evening would grow cold. She was well adjusted to the weather here but she knew the cave was going to be off limits for a while, for one thing he wasn't there, and she didn't want to get sick from going hot to cold.

* * *

**AN2: If you've noticed, I really don't like using the Japanese saying for things, I use '-Sama ' and other proper names or basic names b/c i think it really breaks up the flow of the story. To read, english english english english japanese, just never really worked for me. hope you guys don't mind. next chaper "Day with a Miko"**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This was originally part of Chp 8, i felt it was far too long, seeing as how my chp's are usually about 1500 - 2500 chars long, it would have been a 3500 - 4000 char chp. So its a tad choppy please forgive me i found the best place i could in the middle to break the one apart into two. I had to make a correction to the chapter.**

* * *

**Day with a Miko**

* * *

Kaede was already out and about greeting the Kagome with a smile, " Your early toda--" she broke off looking at Kagome with a odd face, " Child? "

"Hn?" damn his speech she thought inwardly while trying to show an bit of anger to Keade for no reason.

" What have you done?"

"What do you mean Kaede?"

" Your neck….there's a small burn mark on it, and its fresh." Kagome's fingers went to her neck, and felt for anything, beneath the jewel she felt the raw skin, and winched from a shock of pain she'd caused herself.

"I have no idea, but it hurts."

"Come inside and I'll get some suave ready for it." she'd followed and sat on the floor next to wear Rin was fast asleep, She'd pulled some wild hairs from the girls face, placing them behind her ear. "Kagome?.." Kagome could hear the worry in Kaede's voice, why she was worried even Kagome didn't know. Kaede had put on a kettle for tea.

"Hn?"

" Did you use the jewel?"

"No, well, not that I know of…" she heard the question in her voice as the bright light filled her mind again. Checking to see that Rin was in fact asleep, Kagome looked up at Keade, " I have to tell you something. Would you step outside with me." Kaede nodded and the two walked outside, leaving the tea to boil inside. "Kaede, last night I was with Sesshomaru," it pained her to say something like this to Kaede, but it was time she knew, "We've been together for sometime now." to her shock Kaede only smiled.

" Child I've known that for a while now."

" How? Sango didn't say something did she?" Kagome's friend was going to get it.

" No, I may have never been able to love but it doesn't mean I cant see it when its right in front of me. Remember I'd seen it on my Sister while she was with In--, When she was alive, and I've seen it on Sango and Miroku everyday. It wasn't hard to miss it on you. Besides that," she'd paused to give Kagome's mind to keep up with the realization that her love had been so apparent," All those mornings you were late, you usually looked like you'd had a good night's…" she broke off offering a smile in the place of her last few words. Kagome could only blush, fiercely.

" Oh Kaede! I had no idea you could tell so easily."

The old miko gave out a small laugh that was full of joy. "Child being as old as I am I have seen many things, a woman even a miko loving a demon has already been one of them." she'd paused taking a more serious tone now, "Although Kagome, I would warn you that your playing a dangerous game."

" I am?"

" Yes. The Jewel feeds off of emotion, I'd asked what you did when I saw the burn on your neck, because Wishes made off the jewel are never what anyone really wants."

" Well that's just it, Last night we were, --- and then a bright light blinded us. When I woke up he was gone." she'd chosen to omit certain details of the night, like that she had been riding him and that he'd fucked her brains out, no, those were just for now for her.

" A blinding light ye say?"

"Hn." she'd said looking puzzled. Kagome knew enough from her miko training that it was a spiritual energy, and now seeing the burn on her neck she knew the jewel had been used, though she couldn't remember asking or wishing for it to do anything. She'd thought hard, the only thing she could think of was the fact that she'd wanted him to hold her body while she took control over him. "Hn." she said more frustrated then before.

" Well, for his part, your demon looked fine this morning." Kaede said as she turned to go back into the hut, moving the flapped door out of her way as she did.

" He did? He was here?"

"Hn." Keade mocked her wit a grin, " you really love him don't you?"

She made no attempt to hide her flustered face this time. " Yes, but --." She fell silent.

" Ye should be mindful of the past Kagome, One love has already slipped form your grasp." She was not trying to be mean, but emotionally she'd just hacked right into Kagome with a bunt object. They both sighed, as the tea bubbled and the pot sang that it was done. Kagome had heard Rin stir, but thought nothing of it. Rin wasn't sure what the two older miko's were talking about but she knew it had something to do with her Lord.

" Well it wont matter for a while anyway, He's gone on business."

"He'll be gone for a while." Rin said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The two miko's and the apprentice sat in silence for a few moments before Kaade broke it with her words.

"Well since your both up lets get to work." They spent the next few hours cleaning the shrine, and gardening, taking a break for lunch and then Kaede had order Kagome to teach Rin archery, basic archery, and to talk to her about her spirit energy for some time while Kaede went to visit a pregnant woman due any day now. Kagome and Rin had just finished practicing and talking about kind of spiritual arrows that could be shot when a man ran toward them, he was a villager and Rin recognized him as the pregnant woman's husband.

"Miko-sama's, Lady Kaede needs your help." they'd taken off after the man following as he led them to the hut in which the Pregnant woman was screaming in sheer pain as she was obviously giving birth.

"Sir, please out of the way." Kagome broke through to find Kaede attempting to call the woman. As she wailed.

"Kaede what do we need to do?"

" I've got her here, she needs to be held down and the baby needs to be pulled out, she'd been in labor too long if we don't hurry they both might die." her words hit Kagome with an odd pang. "Rin come child." she order and a very frightened Rin came to Kaede's side, "Go there and bring hot water, come back and take your place to hold her down." Rin did as she was told almost spilling the water all over the place, and taking it and sitting it beside Kagome. "Now child hurry and restrain her other arm." Rin was not a heavy child, nor was she strong, she'd chosen the easiest way to do it, sitting hip down on the woman's arm. Had it not been a very stressful situation Kagome might have laughed.

Kagome knew what to do this was not the first time she'd help with a birth, she had helped with both of Sango's and been there when her brother was born, So she knew what had to happen. This was different, she could sense that the baby was in danger, and so was the mother. She'd pulled at her sleeve and ripped a piece off that was about a foot in length, tying it around a piece of wood that was about 8 inched long she'd handed it Kaede. The old miko knew that it was to put in the mothers mouth to bit down on. As soon as the bit was in place, Kagome set to work, she'd pulled the rest of her now ripped Kimono off and placed it to the side, Something to wrap the little one with she'd thought. It left her with just a bland cream camisole on for a shirt, which seeing as how she was doing to get messy she didn't mind.

The scream that the pregnant woman let out as Kagome pressed both hands into the birth cannel was heart wrenching. Kagome knew that it didn't matter, because as soon as she finished the pain would ease, and the mother would be overjoyed to see her new child. It was hot and slimy, like many wounds and injuries she'd tended to over the years, when she'd found what she was looking for. Kagome'd grabbed a small firm jelly like leg and tugged, another ear shattering cry from the woman.

"Have you got it child? "

"Yes, but its stuck." another few inches with her other hand had the babe tucked into her grasp and she tugged lightly, a blood covered Kagome, had tears running down her face, she'd pulled a cloth into the now warm water Rin had brought over and cleaned the baby fast, making sure the air ways were clear for breathing, just as Kaede had showered her a long time ago. She'd wrapped the somewhat clean baby in her Kimono and placed it in a nest of hay close to Keade.

"What's your name?" Kagome said looking at the woman.

"Kimiko." she said almost breathlessly.

Kagome smiled, "Kimiko, Your doing great, just one more bit and your all done, and you can see you little boy." A smile of pain winched across her fast. Kagome inserted her fingers in the cannel again and weighted to the contraction to stop, "Push hard for me Kimiko." she did biting hard on the bit and the afterbirth was out now. They'd cleaned up everything as best the could and Kaede handed the new infant boy to his mother. Kagome washed the remainder of the blood off her arms, and walked out to look at the babies father, "Kimiko and your son are going to be fine, you can go in when Kaede says its okay." she smiled and shivered some as the evening air chilled her.

"Thank you Kagome-sama." the man said tears starting to fall from his eyes. Kagome only smiled and nodded.

"Keade?"

"Hn." she heard the old miko call.

"Will you need Rin to assist you any more?" and with that Rin walked out, somewhat in awe and at the same time traumatized. Kagome had grabbed her hand and gone back to Keade's hut, she knew why Keade had pulled them both in, Rin, needed to see what a Miko's life was really like, and Kagome thought that this was Kaede's way of telling her pregnancy wasn't easy, though it wasn't a lesson knew she needed at the moment. The lesson had worked really, babies were nice but she didn't think it'd be too grand to be on a floor like that in pain, with someone's hand up your hooha. "So, did you learn your lesson?" Kagome teased.

"Lesson?" Rin said with an odd look on her face. "was there a lesson to that?"

"Yes, Kaede wants to teach you about being a Miko, the goods, like spiritual power, and helping, and the bads, like demon killing, and bloody messes." Rin face was skewed. "I know it wasn't easy to be in there, you should have seen me years ago on my first time I almost threw up from the smell alone. This was one of those odd moments for them, when they bonded. For Rin, Kagome was like a very young mother. Someone she could trust and ask all kinds of questions, a friend but more then that. For Kagome, Rin had been like a little sister, someone that needed protection, They'd grown close together since starting Miko training, which made question Rin asked next a very interesting situation.

"Are you and Sesshomaru-sama a couple?" Kagome had almost choked on her tongue.

"Where did that come from?" she'd looked at the wide eyed girl.

"I heard this morning while you were talking to Kaede. Is it true?" Kagome couldn't read between the lines of the question, so having developed an attitude like Sesshomaru's she'd replied similarly.

" Why would you ask? Would you be mad if we were?"

"Just wanted to know, and no I couldn't be mad. " Kagome'd smiled. It seems their secret was out no matter how much she didn't want it to be.

"I care for him, yes." Rin giggled and Kagome smiled while rustling her hair.

* * *

**oy! i fixed that thing, with her saying she hadn't told him. i'm sorry about that. ...btw, I'm still writing! i love the idea in my head and its coming out so well. review if you'd like, i feed on it remember I'm a first time Fanfic'er -r0o i made some corrections, a little birdie told me about a tiny plot hole, its corrected now though. thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one's a bit longer then the usual ones but i think its worth it. This fanfic is rated M for mature readers. hope you guys like it Chpt 10:**

* * *

A Bad Day

* * *

Sesshomaru had been gone for over a month now almost two, and Kagome seemed to be sick with worry, failing at almost any simple task that needed action. Rin had calmed her nerves a bit over the last week, reminding her that, '_Once Sesshomaru-sama left Jaken and I for almost two and a half months._' it didn't settle her nerves enough but she was at least aware now that "_a while_" in demon terms could be a very long time by human standards. It was fall now, which meant that the mornings and evenings were bitter cold, and the midday were still tinged with a slight warm remnant summer breeze. She'd started sleeping in the village because the cave was just to much of a reminder of Sesshomaru, curling up with Rin for warmth. Kaede had noted this and for once had noticed in Kagome what she had not. The faint but slightly detectable aura, an untold aura, lying at the base of her womanhood, protected by the young miko's body. Kaede'd made note to take it up with the girl later. 

It was early morning, a time of day Kagome hated, when her eyes flew open and she sprang straight up from the futon she and Rin shared in Kaede's hut. She was on her feet bow and arrow in hand and out the door when Kaede had awoken startled. She was running with a swiftness that she'd never known she'd had, just on the border of the village, into the forest were Yokai. Not one, but many, too many to count or feel. She'd felt their collective yokai, and it was strong but it was not his, she knew this was trouble. It wasn't long before Sango, Miroku, Kirrara, Kohaku, Rin, and Kaede were at her side. She wasted no time giving orders.

"Kaede, Miroku, protect the village with a barrier, Rin you stay with them and have your arrows ready if your needed. Sango, stay back with Kirrara and get what Kohaku and myself can't, anything that gets passed us. Kohaku your with me." None argued, knowing she was well adept to battle at this point. Miroku though, she could see was concerned, and she wouldn't blame him for it, his wind tunnel was gone, and his wife and mother of his children was going out to battle without him for the first time in what looked like a more then dangerous situation. " We can do this." she'd said trying to convince herself more then the rest.

"Right!" they all said. Rin had her arrows notched ready to draw, Kaede's too, just in case, and Kaede and Miroku erected a grand barrier to hold the demons at bay protecting the village. Sango looked nervous, she'd fought this many demons before, but she'd never had anyone else to worry about other then herself and her friends who were very capable of helping themselves. For the first time she had three sleeping babes to care for an dying now was not an option. She was mere feet away from the barrier, ordering Kirrara not to get to close to it. She'd had her Hiraikotsu waiting to take aim, while Kohaku and Kagome took the lead.

"Look Kohaku," Kagome'd said as they took up position to fight, " They're after us, You for your shard, and me for the rest of the jewel. I have no intention of letting you die, or dying myself, OKAY?" He'd only looked at her and nodded, he knew very well what she was talking about and he'd felt the same. '_Damn that Inuyasha, why isn't he here_?' she'd thought before she was cursing Sesshomaru as well. The first wave of demon's started to seep out of Inuyasha's forest, she'd had her bow notched and the arrow flying before they could even get towards the village. The arrow when it left her bow was glowing faintly, but as it soared towards its prey the light grew taking air, it blazed like a shooting star and crashed into the first wall of yokai. It did considerable damage, taking what she could have thought to have been three hundred or more.

These were not strong demons, not like Sesshomaru or even Kouga or Inuyasha, they were mindless lower yokai who'd kill just to kill, to satisfy their blood thirst. She'd had her next arrow notched an waiting she knew she'd never be able to get them all in one shot but she had to let them get closer to try. The demons were soon upon them, much sooner then she would have liked, her arrow again soared into them, blazing a fiery white-hot death of purity for all it touched. Bits and pieces fell to the ground, her friends looked amazed, she was fighting better then Kikyo could have ever. Her arrows finding targets and obliterating them, hundreds at a time, even Inuyasha's windscar was not like this. Kohaku for his part was blown back by her awesome power, as he watched her deal with most of the demons that attacked by air, his work was the one on land, slashing through and cutting head and limbs off in the process.

Sango also attacked via air, hurling her weapon into the masses halving them up as it returned to her. Rin was terrified, and amazed at the same time. She saw death with the demons, and in Kagome she saw greatness, she knew why she'd been the protect of the Shikon no Tama now, the fury in her eyes alone was chilling. There seemed to be no end insight for this mass horde of rampaging demons, and she was running out of arrows. It didn't matter she'd have something in store for them when they got to that point. Kagome had turned feeling the dark yokai approaching from her left, she saw it coming but before she could notch her bow to attack it, it was over her throwing her to the ground and on Kohaku's back.

The demon sunk its tentacled limb into Kohaku's back, it was like slow motion as she'd gotten up, she could see the young mans face was in terrible pain, his sickle in his hand digging at the creature, when the tentacle rammed through his chest, shard clasped tightly in its grip. The beast pulled out and laughed a chilling laugh that reminded her of Naraku, Kohaku was on his knees falling over when kagome caught him, blood coming from his mouth, Kagome at his side, his head in her lap. Her tears falling to his face as she brushed wild hair from his face, he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, Ka-go-me-sa-ma." The last syllables had been thin and weak and he passed from the living to the dead. She'd clutched him and sobbed, she heard Sango's cry, and knew she was on her way to his side, while Rin's shrill voice rang out over the dark aura that surrounded them. Sango was on the ground now, holding her dead little brother, Kaede holding Rin back from breaking the barrier, leaving only Miroku was holding up now. The shard that had kept Kohaku alive was gone from his body, it was limp but still warm, with a slight blush across his cheeks being worked up in the fight. Kagome felt the eyes of the demon that had killed Kohaku on her back, it was coming down on the all when she'd turned to face it her reflexes taking over, as her bow caught the attack, she'd surged it with powerful blinding spiritual energy It hurt so much, the pain of his death was on her head now, she had order him out there with her, but he was the best she could have asked for, Sango was a mother, she could come out, Miruko and Kaede needed to protect the village with their barrier, and Rin had never fought like this before, tears sprang like water from her eyes. She was engulfed in sorrow and rage.

Her aura was dangerous now, something similar to Sesshomaru's in power level but made entirely of spiritual energy. It had spiked violently as the demon had attacked, sending its scorched corpse flying into a heap of ashes, she calmly walked over to it and picking up the last shard, bitterly she grasped it in her hand around the one on her neck and it glowed, complete. The air around them seemed thick suddenly, the sky a dark purple mixture of clouds and wind, her hair and kimno whipping widely. No one had suspected what she would do now, glowing orbs of light went round Sango, Kirrara, and Kohaku's body, miles away one went around Inuyahsa as well, even farther away Kouga, Genta, Hakkaku, closer then expected, Shippo and Soten found they were in a spiritual barrier as well, and finally the village itself was covered in another barrier of her own making. Kagome knew she couldn't chance any of them getting hurt in this, and for all her feeling and searching she couldn't find Sesshomaru, but he should be able to care of himself. Her jaw set hard, and her decision made.

Sango looked up very worried, tears streaming down her face, "_Kagome!?_," confusion," _KAGOME!!! No! you cant take them all, _"realization, "_don't do this!!!_," regret, "_KAGOME!!!!!_"beating on Kagome's barrier walls in her anger, her cries were on deaf ears. Kagome eyes flew open, while she turned to face the ever closing demon horde. It was a shock wave like none they'd ever seen or felt in any of their lives, Kagome's body had pulsed and it sent a deathly tsunami of spiritual energy lashing out at everything and everyone and in all directions. Light seemed to be poring out of her every being and the wind itself seemed to even fall victim to her whim, whisking around lashing her energy out attacking her enemies'. The forest bent to her will allowing the spiritual death wave to flow faster and hard in all direction, from her own time it would have looked something like an atomic bomb of spiritual power, here there were no such weapons, except herself. A tower of light loomed above her head, reaching to the sky, which was growing black now, looking much like a tornado was about to land on top of her. Sango, and the rest had held their arms over their faces to keep her blinding light from hurting them.

They were gone, and Kagome could feel no more yokai, none except for Kirrara's in the near vicinity. The ordeal itself had lifter her from the ground floating inches above it, when her body went limp as she passed out and she floated down to the ground landing in a small thud as her weight hit, the barriers released, Sango was first to reach her, "_Still alive." _hope, _"Kagome!" _desperation, _"Kagome, please God, No!" _she began to cry, sobbing, "KAGOME!!!!" fear. Miroku, Kaede, and Rin were there next. Miruku had swooped down and grabbed the still miko in his arms placing her on Kirrara's back, along with Kaede, she took off with both of them, not needing to know were to go. The two-tailed firecat had landed gently at Kaede's hut, it was a tight fight but she made it inside the small dwelling with Kagome on her back, sliding her gently to the ground when Kaede began to work to bring the young miko back to the waking world.

She was breathing, but she was passed out, _no doubt from that much spirit energy being used, _Kaede thought. Back on the battle ground Sango was in her husbands arms, crying silent tears onto his chest for her little brother lost life. Rin on the other hand was sobbing loudly as she was perched right next to Kohaku's body, they'd tried to pull her away but she fought violently. It'd been about twenty minutes when Shippo and Soten showed up, Sango had finally gotten Rin away from Kohaku, the two sobbing women going back to the village, while Miroku explained. The rest of the day and into the night would be like this, Inuyasha had appeared hours later wanting an explanation, Miroku seemed to be the only one able to comply with the demand for knowledge. Shippo had grown some and now looked like a eleven year old human boy, prepubescent, but still a kitsune, Soten, reminded them all of Rin a few years ago, everyone waited for news of Kagome's health, when Kaede came out.

"She's alive but she hasn't woken up yet. And she seemed to have placed a barrier around herself and the jewel, I'm not sure if its doing it or if she is." The news wasn't grim, but it had not been good, it had been a while sense the had all convened in this village, Kaede smiled a wiry smile at the old friends. She had been worried for her granddaughter like friend, she knew with great certainty now that she was with child, and even though she had been passed out, Keade couldn't help but to worry, choosing instead to not tell the others Keade kept this secret. Near the midnight Kouga and his boys showed as well, hotly demanding and explanation that this time, had been provided by Kaede since Miroku, Sango and Rin had already gone to bed, along with both Shippo and Soten, Inuyasha had stayed near Kaede's hut, unable to get near his once love. Kouga too had tried and failed to get close to Kagome, Kaede seemed to be the only one able to near the miko. Kagome lay in her hut with a veiled barrier around her, all had tried the next afternoon and evening long but none could enter save Kaede.

It was two days later that the news of the 'Deadly Miko' attack reached Sesshomaru, his business trip had long been over but he felt he needed time to process what happened to him, what was happening with his relationship with this woman, how fast it was moving, mostly he was in search of a flea. Not just any flea, a demon flea, and vassal of his father, hearing the news he'd wanted to go right back to the east to investigate. The situation as described had reminded him of how Kagome had once lost control of her power, but he was close on Myoga's trail and couldn't let him get away without asking a very important question, the question that had delayed his return for so long.

Myoga was the vassal of his father, a flea, that was a coward, but on several occasions had proved his worth to both his father's sons. He was a lying, cheating, bastard of a demon, but very harmless, and very lovable. He'd been in Sesshomaru's life for far longer then he could remember and if anyone knew the answer it would be the ancient flea. Sesshomaru had been on the borders of his homeland searching for him when he'd caught his scent. He old lecher was a drunkard and not that hard to find once you knew what to look for. He'd found the old flea on the back of a cat in the red light direct of a rather large town.

He'd grasped the sleeping flea and already turned his way back to the east towards this occurrence of spiritual power, back to her. Holding the sleeping flea close to his nose he growled the old man awake, "There's no need to be so loud Milord. I was very aware you had me in your grasp."

"Very astute, my old friend. I have a question for you."

" A question? What would you ask of me Milord?"

"How would one make a human turn into a demon?"

"Milord?"

"It is a simple enough question."

"Ay, but not a simple answer, Why would you, er.. Why would a human need to be turned into a demon Milord?"

"Hn, she may be pregnant."

"Ah. Well, its best that if she's pregnant that a normal hanyo birth should happen."

"A hanyo is not acceptable." he said coldly.

"Milord, may I ask why you would be concerned?" Myoga tiptoed around the question.

"Hn." there was a long pause as he thought of how best to word it without saying everything, he was still Sesshomaru, and didn't like the idea of being his fathers son when it came to women. "She is a miko and her powers might endanger the child, so a hanyo is not acceptable." it sounded viable, and had a ring of truth to it, other then his selfish desires.

"Hn," the old flea replied, " well if that is the case, then the miko will die." Sesshomaru stopped in mid-air causing Myoga to shiver in fear.

"Die?"

"Yes, you see, in a normal demon, human coupling that results in a hanyo, the pregnancy and birthing are normal to a human's world. If a miko of high spiritual nature, like Kagome-sama for instance, she would die along with the child. Her miko powers would attack the unborn hanyo and in turn herself, causing both their deaths. " He'd crossed his arms satisfied with his answer until her heard the deadly silk voice of his master, and felt his eyes narrow just as dangerously upon him.

"That cannot happen, she most become a demon to prevent this."

"But Milord, it cannot be…." Sesshomaru had pinched him hard between his fingers, his sharp claws digging dangerously into Myoga's body, "MILORD I am an old man," he'd squirmed wildly," the only way I can think would be for three in a line from a noble family to give blood and bless the woman." he'd screamed.

"Three in a line?" his eyes still narrowed.

"In a line of secession, like father, son, and grandson."

"A noble line?"

" Yes Milord, such as the Inu Clan, the Ookami Clan, the Neko Clan, the Nezumi Clan, the Saru Clan, the Tora Clan, the Kuma Clan, and a few others."

"Hn. Three in a line of secession? That will make this difficult." there was a pause as he'd considered the situation and the best way to deal with it, "Myoga, Go to my father's home and advise my mother I will return home shortly." he was declarative beyond a doubt.

"Uh, as you wish milord. " he bowed deeply and leapt from Sesshoumaru's hand, caught on the wind until a black crow caught him and took him West. Myoga was not well liked in Sesshomaru's mother's house, in fact he was most unwelcome, and did not look forward to seeing the wife of his old master, she could be cruel and hated him with a passion, it was with a heavy heart he'd faced her. Arriving at the palace, he'd got through the gates with ease, he was only a flea, and finding her was also no hard task, she was the daintiest scent in the palace.

"Milady, it is I Myoga, your son Sesshomaru's humble vassal," he'd bowed low, head to the ground and she'd turned in her seat to greet him, knowing that she could and probably would kill him before his reason for being there was done, he'd blurted out, " Your son wishes you to know his arrival is shortly upon you." He'd winched and raised him arms above his head waiting for impact of death.

Her voice as like honey, coated sugary but still not able to hide her annoyance at his presence. "Twice in five years, What has his mother done to deserve this?" she said coyly.

"Milady, I can only assume he has business with you that needs addressing." and with that Myoga had fled for his life, he knew she was more dangerous then either Sesshomaru or his father, she came bring death as they had, but with a deceptive smile.

"So my son has something he wishes of me, how cute." she was cold, even when talking about one she loved. Only minutes had passed and Sesshomaru had entered the great hall to see his mother sitting in a thrown like chair waiting for him.

* * *

**Inu -Dog, Ookami - Wolf, Neko - Cat, Nezumi - Mouse, Saru - Monkey, Tora - Tiger, Kuma - Bear // I used these Japanese words to refer to demon types, Like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are Inuyokai, Kouga is a Ookamiyokai, etc. its prpably one of the few times I'll do this other then the honorific, "-sama". hope this helped you.**

**Also, If this leaves you hanging I'm sure I'll add more tomorrow I'm obsessed with this thing now, btw I LOVE and feed on comments, leave if you want UHG! i've edited this and i think i may have caused a plot hole that wasnt there to begin with, please let me know if this and the next chapter have some holes i will do my best to fix them.- r0o**


	11. Chapter 11

** AN: So, this one is another long one, sorry about that, its also a bit all over the place and i do realize that, I'm sorry if its a bit off. I do love this story, and i can't wait to add more to it thanks for all the reviews i love them. UGH! i edited this chapter and the last to add something, and i think i created a plot hole, if i did and you notice it please let me know and i'll try to fix it. thanks!- r0o**

* * *

Return

* * *

"Mother, I wish to ask you something." 

" You come here and demand answers from me, when I haven only seen you once in five years. My son, your mother has missed you." She was nothing if not elegant, and very graceful, her skin was flawless, eyes narrowed and golden like his, hair fine and silky, like his. Markings and color like his, she was feminine, and dangerous, mischievous beyond reason. Her hair was pulled into two pony tails, elaborated with two gemmed set stones. She'd grinned and flashed her teeth.

" I have no time for your games today mother. I have need of answers."

"And I have a need for you to be patient, at seven hundred years or more I'd think you would have learned that not everything needs to be done at this exact moment."

"I have a request." he'd ignored her, " That you and grandfather assist me with."

"And that would be?" she'd said a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I need you to assist in making a human turn into a demon."

She'd laughed a vicious laugh that had he not known her he'd be wiry of her. "Please my dear son, don't tell me you've come to ask that of me about that Child you drag with you. As I've already told you her life is at its limit, nothing else can prolong it, the same for that boy with this Shikon shard in his back."

"I am very aware of that, Mother, the request it for another."

"Another?" she said dryly.

" Hn. A woman." He couldn't know she was already coming at him, if he was perfection, then she was the standard. She was death's grace itself and if he'd learned anything of bringing death, it was from his mother and father. Her small delicate hand was around his neck throwing him back into a wall with a power he could not known she had, her poisoned claws threatening to pierce his skin. He had remained impassive while her eyes were flared bright crimson, her teeth bared, her emotions unchecked.

" How dare you ask me such a thing. What makes you think you have any right?" she seethed, " Why would you even come to ask such a stupid question?" her voice stinging with venom.

"I dare because I am Sesshomaru," he'd begun to push her back, "I have a right because she concerns me," he'd thrown her back completely, watching as she fell to the ground, "and I ask that you assist me in saving your grandchild's life." She was aghast, her jar set, and a hard glaring at him. He'd reminded her of his father, and for all her love for her son, she hated him right now. Lifting herself from the ground she'd looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Even if I wanted to save the child, what makes you think I would?"

"I'm appealing to your 'good' nature" he'd said in a flax sweetness.

"Hn." she'd reclaimed her place on the thrown looking away from him her clawed hand resting on her chin. "What are you asking?"

"I have been told that to turn a mortal human into a demon that there is a need for three in a line of secession to give both their blood and blessing. Will you help me?"

She'd laughed at him for this request, her fangs showing almost in a wild grin, "Your asking a lot, my son, and it is ancient demonic magic your wishing to play with. Do you have any idea what your asking?" she'd locked his gaze in her's. "Your father is dead, and his father before him gone. If I were to help you, that leaves getting my father to aid you as well, and that is, sadly, far less likely to happen then my own help." she'd said it slowly to keep his attention drawn to the words, the words that hut him, but he'd never show her any of that, "And why would you need such a magic?" her brow rose dangerously high.

"She has great spiritual powers, and I am told that if left unchecked her powers will attack the child and herself."

"One less human and hanyo in the world." she'd said coldly closing her eyes and shifting her nose to the air. He'd been angry many times because of family, because of war, because of many things, but right now he'd pressed his claws delicately to her throat like she had just moments before, he'd flashed stepped the second her eyes closed and was down upon her. Her eyes grew open, little slits of crimson and gold showing with a calm expression never leaving her face. Before he'd never thought his mother would attack him, so he wasn't prepared for it, but she had made her bed, and she would be sleeping in it. She'd looked for the first time ever at him in pure anger.

"Mother, this is not how I want this to go. Assist me, or lose me." his threat was not hollow, she knew her son well, that he'd had few if any real attachments and that breaking those bonds were easy. He was her only child and she couldn't lose him.

She'd sighed heavily and closed her eyes again. "I will help you, and I'll convince your grandfather to assist as well, but my help comes at a price…"

"A price?" he'd said removing his claws from her person.

"I would never help the woman if not for you my son, make no mistake about that, I will test her before I give her that gift." she paused opening her eyes again to look at her son, "Answer me this, How long have you suspected her of being pregnant?" He'd thought for a moment how long he'd been gone.

"Maybe two full cycles of the moon."

" Then you don't have much time my son, as soon as the child's heart beats, its yokai will start to appear and her body will turn on the child and herself, you have maybe seven days to bring her back and save their lives." she'd said with a coy grin. He wasted no time turning to leave, when its mothers voice caught in his ear, "Sesshomaru, make no mistake if she'd not worthy I will not help her." he'd glowered at her but left with a quickened pace.

'Seven days?' he'd thought, it wasn't long but he knew it would be easy to get to her and bring her back. He'd traveled like the wind, fast and like a floating breeze. Hid mind did math on travel time so that he had an accurate time line to work with. "Seven days, two for the return, because I can't force her to go too fast, one getting there, four days left. Two for whatever my mother must do, two days to convince her that she needed her life to be saved, and to tell her she is pregnant. To tell her she would lose anything that made her a human, and that her powers would be gone as well." he'd said aloud thinking to himself.

"Milord?" Myoga's voice startled Sesshomaru, but not enough for him to flinch.

"How long have you been there?" he said coldly not meeting the old flea's face.

"Long enough, Milord. May I ask a who this young woman is?"

He cleared her throat, "It is….Kagome."

"WHAT?!?" the old flea exclaimed louder then necessary. "Why would Kagome-same be with child, YOUR CHILD?" He'd gone to far angering Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru didn't have time to be angry right now, he needed to return to her.

"She is mine now." It was a simple answer, and the words had flowed from his lips before he could stop them, they were confident, and clear. He knew now this was the truth, that this woman somehow had melted his cold heart, and made a place for herself there, that he felt empowered by her love and more then that his fathers specter had been right years ago.

"And what of Lord Inuyasha?" the flea's shaky voice came. He'd seemed surprised that Sesshomaru had not been more angry at the hearing of his brother's name.

"She made the choice, not I." he'd said with a small grin. It was the truth and he'd realized so much in that moment. That Kagome had chosen him over his brother, that she loved him, more then his brother, and that she now carried _his_ child. They traveled silently for a long time when he'd reached the edge of Kagome's destruction. IT was clearly her spiritual power, and it had scorched the earth itself, in a waved pattern, almost like it had been searching for something.

"Milord? What are we looking at?"

"Kagome did this." his eyes narrowed.

"Milord, what would have happened to cause her to do this?"

" From what I know she was attacked, and someone died. She then killed every demon that she could find with her powers, but that is only what I was told."

Sesshomaru couldn't know that Kagome was waking up, he was still miles from her now, Kaede was there waiting for her, and to the old Miko's surprise, she'd asked for Inuyasha. Kagome could feel that he was there, and knew that he could take her home to her mother. He'd walked in expecting to be hurt by her barrier but it was gone, she looked weak, and like she was dying. He'd hated seeing her like this.

"Kagome, I --" she'd cut him off by waving her hand.

"Take me to the well, take me home to my time." it was all she'd said, her eyes hung lazily, and she was tired. He'd picked her up and dashed off before Kouga could voice any objection, though something was different about her, her scent was off by some margin, and there was some untold aura pouring out of her in the smallest amount. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the well, she was in his arms bridal style, when she looked into his face, "I'm sorry Inuyasha." taking the beads of enchantment from around his neck, "I never meant to 'Sit' you so much, it must have hurt." Inuyasha couldn't think of the reasons now that she felt all wrong in his arms, he wanted her to be at home in his arms but it wasn't so.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." He'd said with a small smile as he'd hoped over the lip of the well. They could feel the wells powers take over with weightlessness, vertigo, and finally the well's bed floor. Inuyasha gasped and screamed, "KAGOME!?!?!?!" The well had taken her, and left him there. He'd jumped out and then back in but the well would not allow him threw, it was rejecting him. Tears of anger were running down his face as he'd began punching wildly into the bed of the well floor. With the beads gone his punches were stronger, blood came quickly splashing up from his knuckles cracking into the ground. He'd punished himself for almost twenty minutes when he'd climbed out of the well to see his brother standing there looking at him.

Kagome Lay at the bottom of the well on her time, sore and tired her voice as meek but she called out for anyone to hear her, it was Buyo her cat that came first, followed by her brother Sota who'd been looking for the cat. " Sota?" her small voice called out.

"Kagome? Hang in there Kagome we'll get you out." Her brother had grown as well, he'd reminded her of Kohaku more then ever, the recent loss still toying with her mind. There was a few minutes to wait, but he'd come down to drab her, as she didn't have enough strength to pull herself up. When they'd reached the top, Kagome's mother helped to pull her out, Kagome came crashing down upon the woman crying. Her mother held her tight to her chest.

"Oh, Mama." she called out in a tiny voice again, crying until she fell into a deep slumber. It was too deep, they couldn't wake her, and her mother called an ambulance. She'd woken up in the hospital a few hours later hooked up to machines, I.V.s in her arm, and tabs to measure her bode taped to her chest. She could see her mother outside talking to, whom she could only assume was the doctor. She was so tired, and she couldn't shake the sight of Kohaku dying from her mind. More tears down her face, when the door opened, and the doctor came in alone.

"Ms. Higurashi, I see your awake." He had a kind face and he looked concerned. "We're treating you for exhaustion, you and your child are going to be okay, but-" she was looking at him, confused when he saw the look on her face. "Oh, I take it you didn't know, well your about eight weeks pregnant. Kagome's face went pale with just a slight blush on her face. The doctor checked her pulse, and responses.

"Have you told my mother?"

"No, your of age so its up to you to do that, but she seems very worried about you though." he said getting up to leave the room, "we're letting you out in about two hours, until then try and get some sleep. I'll let your mother in for a moment and then you have to rest." He was kind and reminded her of Miroku, but now she was filling with worry over how to tell her mother, that she was going to have a demon's baby. Not even Inuyasha's, but his brothers. She'd been too preoccupied with worry that he wasn't there, she hadn't even noticed she'd missed her period twice, the door opened to her privet room and Mrs. Higurashi came in.

Sesshomaru darted right at Inuyasha grabbing hard by the throat, with the beads gone, his hanyo strength had been returned in full, and he'd pushed Sesshomaru off with more ease then he'd ever.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Inuyasha." blood and tempers rising the two brothers began to fight. Tessaiga and Tokijin pulled from their sheaths already roaring to attack the enemy, while Tensaiga only cry for the battle to not occur. "Where is Kagome?"

"Why should you care, she's just a human."

"Its none of your business, half-breed, her scent is all over you. Why is her scent all over you brother?" he was silently seething within, that his brother had touched her.

"Yeah what about it?" Sesshomaru charged, and th battle ensued. Tokijin clashed violently with Tessaiga, countering every attack the other could throw.

"You seem to be fighting better then usually, let settle this without swords, since that is getting us no where."

"As you wish." Inuyasha was flying at him landing a hard punch square on Sesshomaru's jaw, Sesshomaru had counted and the brothers knocked the other to the ground. Sesshomaru was up already and before Inuyasha could stop him down the well. The gravity disappeared, vertigo, and the floating, he'd landed on the floor bed of the well, her scent was strong here. It had been evening when he'd leapt into the well, leaving his brother on the ground with a busted jaw. He'd jumped landing on the lip of the well, confused why there was a shed above the well.

He was in the future, the scents of Kagome's world filling his nose with all kind of questions. He'd stepped off the lip to the ground, it was stone now, when before it had been grass, he'd slid the well-shed door back and saw the shrine. It was familiar, only because he'd seen what it looked like before in the feudal era. Her scent was all over this place, faint in some areas, strong in others. He'd walked to the house, where her scent seemed strongest. The Higurahi's in their haste, had left the house unlocked, it was a shrine and there was in fact not much worth stealing.

Inuyasha lay on the ground, he might have been stronger but he was still no match for Sesshomaru, he'd jumped into the well following his brothers scent but the well had rejected him again. "_**WHAT THE HELL, YOU TAKE KAGOME, AND SESSHOMARU BUT NOT ME??????? YOU BLASTED, --" **_he'd sworn every word he knew and still the well was dormant. _My bond with Kagome is gone, and he's in my place, _he'd thought.

Sesshomaru enter the dwelling, it was not a palace like he was used to, the place had nothing that looked important, _but this was her home_, he'd thought of all the long conversations they'd had, looking around words that made no sense seemingly did, she'd told him details about her daily life, and now he'd seemed to understand her a little more. Sesshomaru towered in her home, he stood in full warrior garb, pelt and all, Tokijin and Tensaiga in his obi. He'd never been one to be nosey but he found it very hard not to be now, he'd rooted around the living room, sniffing and looking at things. There was a picture over a small fireplace, Kagome was in the middle next to an older woman that she resembled greatly, _that's where she gets her looks from_, he'd thought, an older man, _her grandfather_, a young boy, _her brother_, and a man that she'd never mentioned, looking about the same age as the older woman, with Kagome's eyes, _her father maybe_.

His attention went to the kitchen next, he'd never loved cooked foods but the spices in this place seemed to be captivating, he'd looked in everything like a small child might. Opening a glass jar, he'd found cookies, they smelled like eatable heaven when he'd placed one in his mouth, he was amazed the taste was fantastic, walking away from the kitchen he'd set out to find her again, he'd followed her scent up stairs and found her room. This place held her scent the most, it was dark in the room as evening was setting in, he didn't know about the electricity but it didn't matter much with his eyes. Her room was odd to him, there was no futon to sleep on and the floors were cold and hard, with a large annoying pink thing that took far too much space up. He'd sat on it and it was soft, the weight of his body pressing her intoxicating scent into the air, he'd laid down without thinking and buried his face in her pillow, her scent mixed with a light bit of salt, "you've cried here" he said frowning at the idea. He'd hoped he was not the cause of this, but he'd never know without asking her.

Still eating the cookies, almost gone but he hadn't noticed yet, he'd found more interesting things in her room, her closet had her familiar green and white uniform hanging up. He'd always hated to admit it but he loved that outfit, it had always showed so much of her lovely long legs, legs back then he'd wished he could have wrapped around him, a wish that was fulfilled many times over, he'd grinned as memories washed over him. He'd walked away from the closet following his nose, stopping in front of her dresser, he'd opened a particular draw holding a mass amount of colorful undergarments. _These things_, he thought, _she used to wear them under her kimono_, some of them looked like eye patches having nothing more then a small piece of silk or cotton held together with strings, he was holding a pair up to his face to examine it when the door opened and Kagome was just looking at him, blush rushing her face her anger in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter and the next started out as one, but it turned out to be about 4000 words long which is bigger then i like my chapter to be, so i cut them in half. I think this cut was a lot better the the first time i did this. i really like these chapters, it shows a very civil Sesshomaru. Though i have to admit i think i'm going a bit left field with him as a character. I think though if he could really love her he'd fall this hard or worse. anyway i hope you all like this, and I'll be adding 13 shortly just going over it one more time, maybe even 14 if i get to it b4 bed time. As always its a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing, and i don't own any of the IY universe. Enjoy: **

* * *

Confession

* * *

Kagome was in shock, her jaw dropped and a noise she'd never made sounding something like a brain fart and a gasps of awe , escaped her lips. In her room stood her handsome, towering demon lover, father of her unborn child, wearing his full war armor, hand in the cookie jar while the other held a dainty pair of lace cream colored thongs she'd bought weeks before, she was beyond words and anger. Her mother standing not more then two feet behind her, blushed and could be heard saying, "Oh my." Kagome, not being of sound mind and body only took off towards him, _an attack_? he though, only to have her yank the clothing from his claw and glare at him before screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Her face was bright red and beyond any anger he'd ever seen her in. He had to admit to himself, _even for a human she was amazing_, enough so, to even scare him not that he'd tell anyone that, and even so, even in her anger, she could turn him on.

"Kagome I'll just close the door. Don't hurt the young man." her mother said with a shy giggle as she closed the door to Kagome's room leaving the demon and her daughter alone. Kagome could only suffer embarrassment at the idea's her mother might have about the situation, she was almost forty five but she wasn't blind. She'd seen his ears, his claws, his markings, and his tell-tell silver main of hair, she knew her mother had some idea whom this man might be, he was not Inuyasha, but he did look like him somewhat. Kagome glowered at the demon, she was angry, for an exact reason she wasn't sure, but he was here and now, five hundred years from where he should be, in her room holding cookies, _HER _cookies no less, and panties. It dawned on her.

"And when the hell did you get a second arm?" she said as though her first statement had just been made. She eyed him, anger still bubbling up when she'd snatched the cookies from his grasp and pushed him on the bed, _at least it was soft_, he thought as he bounced for a second, while she straddling him pinning both arms to the bed. It was odd and satisfying that even in her anger her body if nothing else was thinking about him, he could feel her heat, and her anger only succeeded in turning him on more, not to mention she was straddling him, this had been the last position they had been in together months before.

"Like this." his answer was simple. Simply Sesshomaru that is, which made her even angrier.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she blinked at him not wanting to lose her anger to think it over.

"Simply that you were on top of me, and that jewel blazed up, _blinding me I might add_. And when I woke up you were still on top of me, and I had a new arm." She was confused and he could tell. He was still pinned, but being pinned by Kagome was more like being pinned by a two year old, you could easily get out but what was the fun in that. He'd tugged her hard rolling them almost off the bed so that he was on top of her, her legs automatically clasping around his center.

"Hey! be careful with me." she said annoyed. "I have something to tell you."

"And I have something to tell you." she only looked at him annoyed, he liked it but he hadn't come for games, he'd come to save her life.

"Well I'm first, its my bed, my room, and my body."

"Your body?" he eye'd her, he could remember laying claim to that body and felt that it was surely his, that in fact had been a reason he'd traveled five hundred year into the future. "Very well, as always," he ground his hips into her's showing off the bulge that had already grown impressively fast with a grin, "Lady's first." She didn't miss the queue between her legs and the hint on his voice, but for all she loved it, that had been what got them into this, _Well its not a mess, more like a situation_, she thought.

She took a deep breath and said as fast and quietly as she could, "Sesshomarui"mpregnantwithyourchild." She didn't know exactly what to expect, they'd never really talked about children, and what ifs, besides she had her birth control and it was working pretty well. Not to mention the fact that it had been months where they had been at it and nothing happened, though she didn't think she was invincible she seemed to have forgotten that he was a man and she was a woman, and that sex brought children. She could forgot that when she was in his embrace, forgotten when she found herself lost to his touch, forgotten in his bed, forgotten until that day after it had been too late she realized now. In her eyes he could see confusion, desire, longing, but not like it normally was when they were together, this look was altogether, wanting the idea of a child.

"I'm glad you know, but I had hoped I would be the one to tell you." he said pushing her up and grabbing her while sitting up so that she sat in his lap. He'd kissed her cheek.

"You knew?" her eyes were a ball of confusion as she narrowed them, she wanted to push him away, but she wanted to be in his arms more.

"I had an idea," he said with a grin. A grin that faded as she'd slapped him, "What was that for?"

"Is that why you left me for so long?" her words hurt but they were a hit dead on the nail.

"Yes and no, Kagome I -" he was cut off.

"Explain yourself!" she said harshly trying to get up from this lustful position, but he'd held her in her place.

"I was about to," he cleared his throat and rubbed his jaw, for a human she had a powerful swing, "You have to understand that first that I was confused. When I woke up that last night you were on to of me, and you were so at peace, I honestly never felt like moving." She looked happier if nothing else as he continued. "I had a horrible headache and I'd reached for my head, one hand was on your back," he'd caressed her right ass cheek, "and before I realized it the other was on my head massaging my brow," he then caressed her left ass cheek. " I was confused, I suddenly had two arms and two hands again, and only your jewel to give me an idea of where it came from," he'd caresses the small burn scar on her neck, while looking at her. "And then I got mad, mad because I wasn't sure if you had done this or if it was my own desire to hold in both arms."

There was silence as she took it all in looking up at him her eyes betraying her feelings towards him through her anger, she was calming down fast. She'd looked at him and felt his jaw with her cool finger tips, tracing hips lips and finally wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you still mad?" she asked shyly.

"No, of coarse not. But when I got up, I could smell it -"

"Smell it?"

"Kagome, that last time, You were in heat..-"

"Heat? I'm not a _Dog_ Sesshomaru!" spitting the words at him, he'd kissed her lips to calm her.

"And I never said you were!, when I say heat, I mean your body was prime to become pregnant, and you have no idea how much that smell you gave off made me lust and desire you. But then," he fell silent a bit. "Its not that I didn't want a child with you, its just that I didn't know if I was ready, and a hanyo, no less."

"So you didn't want our child because it's going to be a hanyo?" she said her eyes filling slightly with tears. He'd hated saying it but he always knew that the truth was best, specially when it came to her.

"Correct. But" he'd pulled her close as she tried to squirm away, "But Kagome, you were already on the way to becoming pregnant when I left you in the cave that day, you in heat and the way we slept, it had no chance of coming out. I left for business, renewed old alliances, and went to my home, my castle was lonely and cold, and I realized that I didn't care. I didn't care that you were pregnant, in fact I actually felt 'Happy' from the idea of sharing my life with you and our child. And that's when it got hard, that's why I'm here Kagome." tears were running down her face, as she smiled at him, her open heart pouring out from her beautiful eyes.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" she'd thrown her arms around his neck again and her weight to his body pressing him back against the soft pink bed, kissing him. He'd returned her kiss, passionately.

"Mmm-MmM-Kagome," he'd broken the kiss sitting them back up. "I'm not done I have to finish, you have to know.-"

"know what?" worry gripping her face.

"That I was worried, for one, I've never though in all my long years that I would follow in my fathers foot steps, loving a human woman," the words hurt but she held back waiting for the 'but.' He could smell the salt raising to her eyes, tears ready to appear and fall. "After my business was settled, my castle reclaimed, I thought of you. You're a human, and I love you, but I couldn't stand the idea of losing you, not to a time, not to anyone, not to childbirth." the words hit her, _Childbirth? "_I was searching for a way to make you a demon Kagome," _there I've said it she'll hate me, and I'll be miserable,_ he thought. He was surprised to see this, of all things had not made her angry or sad.

" That's, so, ….sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, sweet." she said with a smile. " You want me forever?" he was dumbfounded by the question.

"I'd never had a second thought about having you forever. But the point is in my searching I found a way, but there's a problem."

"What is it?" She asked in childlike awe.

"For one only my mother can help us, and for two if you don't become a demon, you and the child will die." Kagome would have fallen off his lap had he not been holding her. He'd expected her being shocked and was very glad he had his arms around her, but her question got him more then the look she gave him.

"Your mother?" he looked to her again uncharacteristically dumbfounded.

"Yes, -"

"I didn't even know you had a mother, what's she like?" she said sounding sad and irritated.

"Why wouldn't I have a mother?" he said more irritated.

"Well, when we first met you did try to kill me a lot, and I'm very sure a mother would look down on her son for trying to kill a woman, "

"You are not an ordinary woman, and you did attack first." he reminded her.

" …that's true, there's also the fact that you've never said so much as a word about her even being a live." She had him there, if he talked about family it was either to speak his fathers name, or to curse Inuyasha's.

"Well in that case, I also have a grandfather that will be helping us as well."

"Helping us?"

"-to turn you into a demon." she'd forgotten the idea of suddenly dealing with a 'mother in law type' was not on the top of to-do list.

"Ah. Will it hurt?"

"I do not know."

"Me? A demon?" she'd pondered aloud, hearing the low rumble in his chest, he was and had been aroused since she'd tackled him to this over sized pink thing. She giggled lightly as his lips kissed her neck and clawed hands held her tight but the back of the head, and ass, closing her eyes she let a small signing moan escape her lips.

* * *

**Conversations are fun to write **


	13. Chapter 13

This one is just a bit longer then normal but i think this chapter works well, there's lite sexual nature to some of it, but no lemons. hope you all enjoy, and again, I'll get 14 up tonight if i can hammer it out. I'm just as interested in this as you guys are. x

o yes, i also still don't own any of the IY universe.

* * *

Time to Tell Her

* * *

After getting home from the hospital Kagome and her mother walked upstairs to get her in bed to rest, they had opened the door to see a young man eating cookies and holder her daughter panties in his hand. He was cute and obviously Kagome knew him, he reminded her a little of Inuyasha, especially with the white hair. After Kagome had leapt at the poor thing she felt it only right to leave the two alone. It had been about two hours since Kagome's mother had closed the door to her room and gone downstairs to find her father and son looking at her confused. She'd given them twenty dollars to go take-in a movie, and leave the house for a while. She'd heard screaming, angry yelling, mostly Kagome, then it got quiet and then there were thuds. She had an eighteen year old, _who was Legal _she added mentally, and a young man that looked like he was twenty three in her house, she didn't need much to understand the situation, she'd made tea and gone outside to walk the shrine, giving them time to '_work out details_' she thought with a smile, "To be young and in love" she said to herself. She'd gone out to the patio to read a book and wait, she knew her daughter would be down in due time, and as always she was right.

Kagome came first wearing her pajamas pants, a tee shirt and a small smile, followed by the young man she'd seen earlier now without his impressive pelt and armor. He'd looked smaller by far but less threatening as well. Coming in from the now chilled night she went in to greet the pair, shooing off to the kitchen to prepare tea. "Kagome, Who's your friend?" her voice called out from the kitchen. Kagome's face grew ever so pink, and Sesshomaru suppressed a laugh that had caught him off guard. Her mother was just returning taking a seat at the table where they were sitting closely. It was Kagome that spoke first.

"Mama, this is Sesshomaru, he's the Lord of the Western lands, and Prince of the moon," He'd looked at her like she was lying, he'd never said he was prince of the moon, but seeing the look in her mothers eyes, a mix of awe and amazement he'd let this slide. "he's also Inuyasha's half brother." she'd smiled at him. Her mother only awe'd in slight acknowledgement.

"I was wondering, " she said looking slightly sad, " where are his wonderful ears?" she'd said like a sad child pouting, and Kagome's face turned bright crimson, as she thought, _SHIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MOM!!!!! SHE DOESN'T KNOW!!! It was Sesshomaru that spoke _next.

"Inuyasha is a half demon, as such we do not look the same because he wasn't blessed to have my mother as his own." Kagome's mother looked slightly disappointed she'd have hoped he was hiding them so she could tweak them as well. _His answer was not cold like normal_, Kagome thought, as she looked at him, but he was still showing his ass right now.

"Mama I have a few things to tell you. Inuyasha and I have been broken up for a while now, a long while, and Sesshomaru and I well, were together." she knew this would be sad for her mother, she had always loved Inuyasha. And she had been right, her mother did look sad at the news, "There's a bit more Mama, well today when I came home, and we went to the hospital, the doctor to me-"

"Hospital?"

"A place for healing." she said,

Sesshoumaru's words broke in, "Were you hurt?" he'd forgotten that she had destroyed single handedly every lower demon in existence near the old village.

She looked at him annoyed before he caught up. "Not really, just tired." she'd answered him, "but Mama, the Doctor told me, I'm …" Suddenly it seemed so hard to say, her throat was dry and she'd reached for her tea.

"She's with child." Sesshomaru said coolly blurting out what Kagome could not, causing her to almost spit the tea out into the air. He'd looked at her almost ready to laugh, before regaining his cool composer to look at her mother and say, "My child." Kagome's mother was silent. It had taken both Sesshomaru and Kagome by surprise, in his time Kagome was old enough to be the mother of a six year old, here though she was barely an adult. Tears began to run down Her mother's face, causing Kagome to smack Sesshomaru on the arm hard, his new one she made note, she got up to consol her mother.

"Oh mama it'll be alright." Kagome felt horrible, this had not been the idea, _adding her name to motherhood was not supposed to go like this _she'd thought.

"My babies going to have a baby" her mother squealed. Causing Kagome to be thrown back a bit in shock. "Oh Kagome, I can't wait to go shopping and we'll have to paint a room and get so many things ready. Oh My God, I'm going to be a grandmother," she'd gotten up and started doing a little dance. Kagome could only giggle in amusement at her mother, she had a way of making everything okay, Sesshomaru marveled as well. He'd half thought that she would try to kill him, not that she could, but it would be a shame if Kagome's mother was unhappy like his own, he took some small joy in seeing the woman rejoice, only to feel sad again that he had not finished telling Kagome everything about becoming a demon.

He'd cleared his throat roughly and it had clearly brought the small celebration to and end, which he regretted. "There is something I wish to say," Kagome, and her mother glanced at him unsure of what would be said, he looked at her mother," As you may or may not know," he then looked at his love, and back to her mother again, "Kagome has spiritual powers, these powers are intense and a threat to the child's life. " Kagome frowned knowing that her mother needed to know but she thought maybe they could have waited longer, but it was too late now, the face her mother held was upset, and she'd grabbed onto Kagome's arm to reassure herself. "Kagome must come back with me, and become a demon like myself. She will be well taken care of I assure you," he refocused his gaze to Kagome, stronger then before and reached out for her other hand taking it in his own, "but once she is there, she may not be able to cross through the well again." He'd tightened his grip on Kagome as she'd try to pull her hand away_. He didn't tell me that upstairs!, _she thought_, that Little Shit! _She turned to see her mother's face, already starting to cry, Kagome started crying too, they both knew what it meant.

Kagome and her mother both had tears running down their faces, he'd hurt them both and never wanted anything like this to happen. They hugged and left Sesshomaru sitting on the other side of the table looking like the bad guy. He felt miserable for making both women hurt, though he'd only know her mother for maybe thirty minutes, she was as at ease with him as Kagome already, _a truly remarkable pair of women _he'd thought. He had learned to deal with her chattering, he'd learned to deal with the noises she made in her sleep, though he thought those were _cute_, he'd even learned to deal with her anger, and that he also liked, he had never on the other hand learned to deal with her crying, it hurt him more then anything else could that he was the source of her pain, and now to add that to her mother's pain as well.

He interrupted the two, "Its not that I want it to be this way," he sighed heavily as the two sniffled and met his gaze with puffy red eyes, "she, you, have to become a demon to save the child and your own life, you'll die if you don't. and becoming a demon will take all of your spiritual powers away making the well lock up, possibly." Kagome sniffled again and looked into his eyes, there was no lie here, she didn't know why she was looking for something, but there was only truth and sadness in his eyes. Sighing again he opened his mouth one last time, "We don't have much time here before we have to go," he'd gotten up and started walking to the door, " Use what time you have left here to be around your loved ones." he said sadly, as he walked outside leaving them together as tears came down they faces again.

Outside he could hear them crying still and it broke his ice heart in two that he was the cause. He needed to get away from here from them, kill something but this was her time, and she'd told him many things about her time, that rules and life had changed, that the ground was no longer just dirk and grass, that buildings were bigger then palaces touching the sky, and that nothing seemed as innocent as it was in his time. He'd wanted to explore but he knew better, this was not his time, and he would not try to make it so. Instead he walked around the grounds of the shine, he'd seen the great aged tree, Inuyasha's tree and smiled at it, here in her time a living testament that his brother had been pinned to a tree by a woman. His mind wondered back to his brother, he would be awake by now and waiting for him on the other side, he was sure of it. He'd have Kagome with him, the woman he loved and the mother of his child. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, but he knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her directly. He also had the wolf to think about, he too would have heard that Sesshomaru was able to pass the well when Inuyasha was not. He also would not hurt Kagome directly, but the two of them together might prove difficult to deal with. Sesshomaru would have to tell Kagome about The fight before the well, and what to expect when they returned home.

He'd circled the shrine twice, when a cool hand reached for his shoulder, he turned to see her mother standing there. "Just promise me, that you'll take care for them." he nodded and she embraced him in a hug, he wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he laid his arms on her shoulders and hugged back. Sniveling a little as she pulled away she walked inside passing Kagome to go back into the house. Kagome's face was marred with the wash of tears he could smell from the distance away, yet she had an odd smile on her face as she came towards her.

"How much time do I have before we have to go through the well?"

"When the heart beat of the child starts," he said his voice almost shaky," its natural yokai will begin to manifest, causing your spiritual powers to attack the child and yourself."

"Is it like a human pregnancy?"

"Hn." She'd thought back to health class in high school, trying to remember when it started.

"Hn." she replied back.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was trying to remember when a babies heart should start beating."

"When I hear it I can let you know" he said with a small smile.

"Well I can look the info up online later." she'd grinned back at him, "Come on its getting cold out and even if you are a demon, you shouldn't stay out when its like this."

It was cold out and he could see his breath in the night air, he looked to Kagome and asked, "Does she hate me?" his words caught her off guard.

"No." there was a pause, "She's just worried. You gave her a grandchild and took it away with her daughter in one sitting." Kagome's words hurt, "But she's still got Sota, and I'm sure it won't be forever. I'll see her again, someday." She smiled at him. "I told her I would leave a detailed records of life, for her here are the Shrine, and she seems okay now. Don't worry Sesshomaru, everything will be okay." Kagome had a way of soothing him even if he was not he always deserved it, he did love her, and he hated that he could hurt her so easily. Turning on his heal he followed her always alluring scent back into the house. Her grandfather, and brother had returned, Kagome gave him a nod to come in.

Kagome's grandfather was wearing the tradition garb of a priest, but he couldn't feel any spiritual power coming from him as he always could with Kagome, he on the other hand seemed harmless, her little brother on the other hand looked like he was ready to defend Kagome from him, interestingly enough that he couldn't do anything to hurt Sesshomaru. They'd come home from where ever they had been and it was obvious that the news had spread, which he could at least understand the looks he was getting. He'd walked in and they'd all gotten quiet except for Kagome who tried to bridge the gap. He'd decided it was safer in Kagome's room, not that they could hurt him but emotionally they were draining him and he didn't like it, rather then lashing out at them he would simply remove himself from the situation, he told Kagome and headed for her room. It was about an hour before she came upstairs to join him.

He'd never asked that it was okay to stay in her room, only assuming that it okay was seeing as he was the father of her child, his niece or nephew, her grandchild, and his great grandchild. Kagome looked at him as he sat on her bed back to the wall looking so sad and bored, when his eyes met with her's, she'd smiled. "They understand now, if your wondering." She said she looked at him, pulling at the sting in her pajama bottoms, petting it fall to the floor, his brow arched. She wasn't wearing anything under those pants and she was smiling at him, for himself he'd already taken everything off except his hakama. His bare chest exposed to her, hair flowing freely in the light breeze that came from the window he'd had open. When her shirt came off she was wearing something he remembered she called "bra," it was an interesting contraption, and a lucky clothing item, always holding her large supple breasts of hers, that were in fact his now. She'd smiled at him again, as his face kept a watchful eye on the stripping woman as she walked towards him, her hands behind her back taking the last bit off.

"Its unfair you know, I'm about to take this off and you are still dressed to some point." he didn't need much explanation after that. The night went on and her giggles could be heard. "Shhh." she hissed as his growls got to be a bit loud. He'd remembered thinking the bed was ugly and too big, and far too pink, now he really liked this thing. Later they feel asleep together, she was curled in his arms, warm and safe, and he had is Kagome.

* * *

**i don't think he's always lustful i think she makes him that way. **


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to start off by saying I'm very sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, it's a kind of out of place chapter for my story, but it was needed to really move on past this point, its longer then I would like for it to be but then I cant really break it up like I normally would, there just not a place for that in this one. So you've had to wait but its about twice as long as I like them to be. Hope that makes up for it. I really want to get them back and get back to the main story line. Hope you like, please criq. In your reviews, but any review that's nice will be welcomed. thanks always -r0o

* * *

Time Left

* * *

Sesshomaru woke first, slightly startled by his surroundings, he'd never let himself fall into such a deep slumber before, in his arms warm and secure lay Kagome. Outside the shrine was covered in a heavy blue morning mist, its scent holding off the smells of the city, the shrines mist looming into the room where the window had been left open to catch the cool breeze. Her faced twisted into a small smile as she nuzzled her back into his chest. Her body laying close to his, she'd begun to stir some, grinding herself into his groin, had he not been able to tell she was a sleep from the slow steady pace of her heart and breathing he'd swear she was trying to have her way with him again. Not that he would mind waking up like this, in fact early morning just before or at dawn 'rutting' was his favorite time. Her sighing moan made his brow lift and a suspicious grin danced across his lips, her pulse was in fact quickening, and he could smell her growing arousal in the air. _Pregnancy suited her well_, he though, knowing what she could not, that pregnancies involving demons usually left the female in a 'heat like state', easily aroused, and almost always horny when no other emotion could take over her small body, he could only imagine how many times she was going to take him in the near future. His grin growing into a full smile, he'd kissed her neck as she laid cradled in a spooning position.

Kagome had been awake for a while actually, her calm state a result of being completely in heaven, her lover tucked behind her, father of her child, she could never wake on this morning in any other way then happy. She was calm, because she had no reason not to be, her family knew everything and for once in her life since the well had brought her into the past, there were no secrets. Secrets had ruled her life then and now, for so long, hiding feelings from Inuyasha, the truth of the danger from her mother, brother, and grandfather, and the truth from herself, that Inuyasha would always chose Kikyo. Truth was now such a rejoicing feeling, she embraced it whole heartedly as everything else she did in life it was with great care and cause, but she was happy because of it and she'd never regret this truth. She had watched her demonic angel sleep earlier, _he looked so peaceful in his sleep, almost unreal_, she'd thought. She'd turned on her side to spoon with him early before he'd woken up, she could always feel his yokai rise and fall when he slept. In his time he could never sleep like this and she wanted him to be at his most peace here and now, she knew things were going to take a sudden turn when they went back, her mind wondered on the events in life to come. She was going to meet his mother, he'd never spoken about her, _I'll have to ask about her later_, and she was going to have to be come a demon, _I wonder if it'll hurt?_

Kagome knew that these things were necessary but she also knew they had a heavy weight, she might never see her family again, _What if she got lost in time, and could never come back to see them?_, she thought. That was the thought that caused her body to tighten, Sesshomaru had sensed it and was already comforting her, she was only eight or so weeks pregnant and already she seemed to be swinging in and out of moods. Smooth hands caressed her body making a sensual shivers crawl up her spine, a low rumble behind her, and they were both awake and consumed by the morning mists.

The sun had been hanging in the sky for a while before either made their way down from her room, she had been such a good girl all through high school, having had untold chances to lay and be with someone she loved, she'd never even slept in the same bed let alone kiss or get to 'second base with him'. Here not even twenty-four hours had he been in her time but it had happened, three almost, four times, _Well I don't know if we can--,_ her thoughts being cut by her mother's smile, and nods to take a seat at the table. She was glowing, her mother had know there was no way she couldn't, Kagome was already pregnant, there was no need to hid it, yet Kagome herself was in a small amount of denial about her lovemaking at home. Sesshomaru was taking the seat next to her, wondering when the smell of the food would stop aching his body, Kagome had a very fun way of tiring him out, and though he preferred his food to have been hunted and fresh, he was in need of sustenance.

"Mama, do you still have an Internet connection?" She'd asked wanting to find out the answer to the heart beat question.

"No Kagome I'm sorry, since your out of high school and Sota wont be there for a while I disconnect it."

"Oh," she said with a small frown, " That's okay we can go to the library. Um mom, do you have anything that Sesshomaru could wear?"

"I may, I'll go check."

"Thanks."

"I have cloths. "

"Yes but you would stick out like a sore thumb, if you went walking down the street in your armor and pelt." she said kissing his chin. He didn't like what she was implying that his personal style wasn't proper.

"Trust me, if I had it up to me, you wouldn't be wearing cloths," she said low for his ears only, while her hand reached beneath the table, causing his brow to arch in surprise, and a low rumble that was familiar emitting from his chest, She smiled. "Beside," she said in full voice now, " You would be aggravated by anyone that looks at you strange, having the urge to kill them, and you cant just go slashing and killing people here." He knew she was right but he didn't have to like it. Her mother was coming back from the up stairs bedroom she called her own.

"Will this be okay?" She said holding out some cloths, Kagome was sure she knew who's the were and she was surprised letting out a small sigh, it wasn't a happy sigh but Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to think of that. How could cloths make her seemly sad, in an odd way he wanted to know. Kagome's mother had placed the small pile next to her daughter, and Kagome fingered the cool cloth. Mrs. Higurashi had already bustled into the kitchen and bring them both breakfast, luckily Kagome had warned her mother in advance of his picky habits so she wouldn't be offended. Two hot plates of eggs, strips of steak, his were a bit raw for her tastes but Sesshomaru had seemingly devoured the meal. After breakfast, the couple went back upstairs to change so they could go out.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Those 'clothes', what are they to you? Why were you looking at them, with that face?" she was slightly started that he'd noticed, though she didn't know why, he saw everything she did. She lit out a small sigh while reassuring him with a shy smile.

"They belonged to my father. He wasn't as tall as you but he had your build otherwise."

"Kagome?"

"Hn?"

"Where is he now?"

"He's no longer alive, he died in an accident when I was young."

"Hn." She had helped him dress in these strange cloths, that he did not like, they were tight, and constricting. The colors were muted and dark, which made his pale demonic skin look that much more pale. Even worse were the shoes she's made him put on, they too were tight, also shiny, and they did little to let him feel the ground beneath him. He'd wanted to wear his boots but she insisted that they looked odd in her time. The 'shirt' as she called it was tucked in and made him look thin and small, she'd promptly crossed her arms, looked at him, and huffed causing her bangs to fly above her face. She'd walked over to him and pulled everything out that she had just spent minutes tucking in. She then opened her closet and showed him a long mirror, he looked odd, he wasn't sure he liked it. He stood looking at himself for a long moment, he was in dress shoes, black pants and a dark maroon dress shirt, Kagome had left one of two of the buttons open at his chest around his neck, and pushed the sleeves up so that then were at the bends of his arms. Hearing one finally huff from his Kagome she'd come up behind him wrapped her arms under his and reached to his bangs, fluffing them in the center so that his crescent was covered up, he in turned frowned.

Kagome could never have imagined Sesshomaru in her time, not there to kill her, but so in love with her, pregnant with his child and wearing modern cloths in her bedroom. He looked delicious and she fought hard not to tackle him on the bed yet again to ruin what had taken her thirty minutes to get him into. She could tell that he wasn't happy in the modern cloths, specially not when his cloths were so loose and non restricting, making him look large where these closes showed more to his true size, but then she knew he would only have to endure this long enough to answer the question. Sitting on her bed he pouted, only allowing himself to be like this with her, not even young Rin was privy to this face. She smiled and sighed looking at him and went into her closet, it was a large closet, and he had no idea a girl could just disappear like this, he would have been worried if he could hear her smell her, or see her visibly throwing clothes out over her shoulders. He'd seen a few items fly out of various colors and sizes, patterns and plains, but it was when the t-shirt she'd been wearing fly out followed slowly by the odd pants she wore as well that his attention was really drawn. He could smell the desire and lust, arousal that had occurred on those closes as they flew to the floor, it was a few moments later she'd pulled herself out of the closet wearing a sun-dress that was as a pale pink. The color set her skin so that she'd looked kissed by the sun, she looked beautiful, though he noted he didn't like the idea that they were going out in public with her looking that way that in fact seemed to make his temper flare. Sensing his tension she spoke before he could.

"I know what your thinking but this is perfectly normal here, in fact its homely."

"You my dear, are not homely, and where as I like how it looks on you, am not happy that you would think to wear it out of this dwelling." she frowned. He couldn't know that in her state, at only eight or so weeks that her cute and very fashionable jeans, which covered her legs to the extent he would prefer, were already too small, pinching her and making her distress on herself and the child. He could smell the salt in her tears before they fell, by her side in a moments noticed, but he couldn't have sensed her aura shift and spike a bit as she'd advanced on him, pressing him against the closet door.

"Well its not just MY fault that some of my cloths are tight now is it? And that I have to wear something that doesn't fit right because I cant wear my normal cloths!" she spat at him before turning her back and crying. She hated how being pregnant made her weak like this, crying at any moment, specially after becoming angry. He'd tried to calm her reminding her that she needed to remain calm for the child's sake. She submitted, and said her 'sorry's' and stiffened her tears. They'd left shortly after this, still wearing the same cloths they had dressed in. It had taken Sesshoumaru a few minutes to get used to walking in his new attire, which completely amused Kagome.

They'd started down the street when his senses were acutely becoming assaulted by her time. The smell of the air hurt his nose, the loud noises from the cars hurt his ears, he'd hated her time from the moment they left the serenity of the shrine. She could easily tell that he was in a slight bit of pain, from the winch on his face. Without much thought she erected a small barrier around them, thin and pale in comparison to those that she could make, but it was not strength that she had been trying for when she created it. It was for his peace that it had been made, and there would be no need for it to be much more then a bubble to shield him from the things that caused him pain.

"Kagome?"

"It's not for protection against attacks that could harm me, its for the attacks on your senses that my world is assaulting you with." he smiled at her while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You do know me so well." She smiled they'd walked for maybe twenty minutes when they finally reached the library, letting the shield down they went inside. Sesshomaru was overcome with a smell of old knowledge, some books here were ancient and he found that he was very amused by them. "Kagome?…"

"You can go and I'll find you my dear." he smiled and went off into piles of knowledge, while she went to the computers to do her research, logging on to the internet was such an odd thing she thought, it had been so long since she'd even used a computer and she found that times had changed but it wasn't too different from how it had been years before. She'd found a website shortly, talking about babies, and their development, and found her answer shortly, reading "…eight weeks to ten weeks…" she'd mumbled to herself. ".. that means I'll have to leave very soon." she frowned. It wasn't that she didn't want to go back, but these might be the last days that she ever see her family. And though she would be off to start one of her own, it had always been her idea that her family, in this time, would be a part of that. It was a secret that she'd never shared with Inuyasha, but it had been one of the reasons that made it a bit easier to give up on him.

She logged out of the net, and went off to find Sesshomaru, focusing in on him she felt his power and began to walk toward it. She would be surprised to see him, nose buried in a book, reading ever word in soaking it in. He'd smelled her coming and had placed the book title down, " History of Japan." He'd wanted to know why he couldn't feel any other yokai here, but found this very interesting instead. He'd committed to memory as much as he could, now knowing what he should not have. She didn't need to know that he knew this, and he had no intention of telling her.

"Did you find what you wanted to learn?"

"Hn. Eight to ten weeks. These may be the last days I spend with them. " she was justified in her tears now, though she still hated that they fell. He was holding her, rubbing her back, soothing her pains, Sesshomaru knew all too well what loosing family felt like. And he hated that she might feel that same way soon. They'd made it back to the shrine without much difficulty, and went back to her room. He'd pulled her to him and pulled off the sundress, while she undressed him with care, folding the cloths, pulling her into him he'd laid them on her bed, pulling the blankets up over them.

"Kagome, tell me about your father." she'd pulled closer to him.

There was silence for a moment while he listened to her breathing, "I cant say you would have liked him. But he was a tall man to me, though I was only a child. He had ebony hair that was wild in the wind, and sparkling blue grey eyes." Sesshomaru smiled a bit, " He was kind and loved to sing. He loved my mother, brother, my grandfather, and myself very much." she paused. "He died shortly after my brother was born. It was a car accident." she'd sniffled a bit and he rubbed her back more. They spent the night for once holding each other, her body on top of his. Over the next few days Kagome's mother and herself went shopping for baby items things that would help her in the past, that might not be too obvious if lost that they were from the future. Her mama had even gone so far as to stay up late into the night and made a family photo album. She tucked it into the already growing luggage that Kagome was going to be bringing back to her time, which included Tylenol, a hot water bottle, many bottles of prenatal vitamins, and many other things that Sesshoumaru had never heard of. He didn't seem to mind though only that he knew he'd have to bring them back and they were growing with an alarming rate. He couldn't deny her though., and he knew it.

Kagome was now nearing her tenth weeks of pregnancy, and had made herself very at home again with her love here, and her mother and family here as well. They were at dinner when Sesshomaru almost dropped his chopsticks. Kagome had been alarmed to see him just stop and look slightly panicked. "What's wrong?" her eyes filled with worry. Placing his hand to the nape of her neck and laid her down from the table softly. Still confused he placed her keen ear to her whom and listened. He was sure he'd heard but now, he was not. "Sesshomaru?" she said a bit aggravated from being taken back from her meal, and there they were, not one heartbeat but three, other then her own. It was like music to his ears, and his protective instincts had jumped ten fold just in the knowledge of them being there. When her mother looked worried and advanced toward her, earning a growled light warning. He hadn't even heard it but it was more nature then thought, that anything getting too close should die. Kagome on the other hand had heard it very well, and only looked at her mother as she got up and ran to her room instantly crying. She'd pushed Sesshomaru off of her and ran before he could stop her leaving his side made him realize what he'd done, and he only hung his head. Sota and her grandfather only looked at him, concerned, when he said, " I'm sorry, I can't help it, I heard them. And.. And.."

"You don't have to explain, You were only trying to protect her, them. " her grandfather was not the spiritual person Kagome was, but he was wise, Sesshomaru only sighed. "My daughter is only upset because she knows that its time for your two to go now, and that she may never see her again." Sesshomaru again sighed and only worried. Kagome was at her mother side and had thrown herself on her lap.

"Mama, I'm sorry he didn't mean to growl at you!" she was crying and so was her daughter.

"It's not that Kagome. Its just.." she sobbed again, holding back for her daughters sake," it just means you'll be leaving. And I may never see you again. May never see them. I knew one day it might happen, one trip into the well more and you might never come home, but its never felt so real before."

"I'm so sorry mama." they cried together for a while before either came away. When they had come downstairs, the dishes were all put away and all three men were laying asleep in some way, shape, fashion, or form. Her grandfather, on the sofa, Sesshomaru in the recliner, and Sota on the floor. Neither woman had realized it was so late, they'd been upstairs for hours spending precious time together. Bonding as much as they could before their time was up. Her mother put her hand on her back and rubbed before going to get blankets for the two men left in her life, and covering them up, Kagome on the other hand went over to Sesshoumaru, waking him with a kiss. "Come'on." she said softly, he did and they went up stairs. They had been there two weeks and it was the first time he was rising at dawn slightly tensed. He'd watched her and felt sad that he'd had to take her from them, he'd heard her mother up and bustling around the house for hours, seemingly she hadn't gone to sleep.

He woke her gently, and Kagome kissed his chin. She looked at him with sad eyes for once, but she didn't need to tell him why, his hand laying her stomach were their children lay. He hadn't had the heart to tell her that there were three.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to address the last chapter. About the timing of the heart bet, i was advised via review that it starts at 21 days, and after really looking into it, most of the folks on the net seem to think its twelve weeks, for the sake of the story only i made it eight to ten weeks. I can only say its for the sake of the story only. I also wanted to say that I'm very sorry that i took so much time putting up these last 2 chapters. It's been an interesting week IRL, and i've been reading a lot of wonderful fanfics, not for idea,s just for pleasure. anyway Enjoy. I'm going to try to get to a certain point today b4 i stop, so there may be another chapter loaded b4 midnight. -R0o**

* * *

Goodbye Kagome

* * *

Kagome was up and moving slowly she wouldn't say to him in so many words that her heart was breaking leaving her family but he knew and it pained him, she'd gotten dressed and headed to the bathroom for morning needs. He on the other hand memorized everything about this shrine, intending on making it up to her some how, some way. She was coming back from the bathroom, smelling of mint. He did actually like that, but it was a very strong smell. Forcing a smell that she could not return, between mood swings and emotions she was not herself this morning. They dressed in silence, and came downstairs. Her mother had out done herself, there was every kind of food she had ever loved, and a large banner that said "We'll miss you." Kagome stumbled back, Sesshomaru catching her, her hands coving her face, she was crying again, "tears of joy? My love?" she nodded.

"And sorrow, but mostly joy, my love."

They all knew this was the last day and that after their small celebration Kagome and Sesshomaru would pass threw the well, maybe to never be seen again. The celebration came and went with no real problems, though Kagome had to calm Sesshomaru down once a camera flash went off when they were taking pictures. He'd never seen one before an went off before anyone knew what was coming, causing one camera to be 'dead' and the old video camera to be taken out instead. They'd packed up and went out to the well house, they now only had a little over six days to get back to his mother's palace and turn her into a demon. He'd saddled the bags around his back and over his shoulders, walking to the well as she give her final goodbyes, and kisses. He could only sigh, and look to her mother, "I'm sorry." he mouthed, only to have it turned away with a smile, and her own silent words "Just take care of them." causing a small smile to grace his face, as he nodded to her. Taking Kagome in his free hand and wrapping it around her waist they leapt over the wells lip. The magic pulled, gravity failed and they floated thru time landing gracefully on the well bed floor. He scented and could smell the correct time, which included Inuyasha.

"My dear, there may be a problem, minor but it might be there."

"Hn?" she looked to him in confusion.

"Before I left to come after you I fought with Inuyasha." Her brows frowned but he finished before he could let her voice her opinion," He had your scent all over him and I did not like that fact. Before it got to dangerous I realized that both scent went into the well. He is more then likely waiting on me to finish the fight." He was right, she was angry, but she knew that he only cared. The fighting was going to have to stop, she couldn't let them keep this up not when one was her love and the other her friend.

" I will stop Inuyasha, and you will stop fighting him." His brow arched, and he was about to say something before she finished cutting him off, "You are the father of my child, and the love of my life, he is my friend and your brother…"

"Half-brother." he corrected.

"Yes, well I will not allow this relationship to continue this path, our children will need you both in life, and I refuse to leave with of you hating each other as you do now." He wanted to say something but he couldn't, he knew she was right if for no reason other then he now found it pointless to even care to fight with Inuyasha, finally he huffed and consented. "Now to get him to agree as well." with that she erected a barrier, strong and bright teaming with her energy, lifting them and all their cargo out of the well. As Sesshomaru had predicted he was waiting there with the wolf.

Inuyasha was in the middle of charging the pair when he, as well as Kouga were enclosed in barriers as well, Kagome placed her love and herself down on the clearings ground and pulled both their prisons, toward her. Sesshomaru only marveled at his talented Kagome, she wasn't even a demon but she held such power. Her voice had brought him out of his daze.

"Inuyasha!, Kouga! I realize that you both have only my best interest at heart here, but this is at an end." her words were harsh, but true. "I have made my choice and it is Sesshomaru, I'm far too tired to keep playing the mediator between you two let alone both of you against him. I say this in love and as a warning," She locked both in a gaze that had their hair on end. "You will stop this senseless fighting amongst yourselves over me or so help me I will." Her aura spiked and cracked violently, and all three men could see her power seeping out dangerously. Her eyes glowing an unnatural bluish white with anger. The barriers were released so that they could fell what Sesshomaru had been feeling, the weight of the gravity her powers were pulling down upon, Inuyahsa fought it but was on his hands and knees, while Kouga fought and had ended up knee to the ground, only Sesshomaru was able to hold his ground. Though the ground beneath him had been pressed in by the weight against him, leaving a small crater. Her powers ceased and she almost collapsed. She was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms before they could say anything.

"So, I guess this means I'll have to find another woman." Kouga said bitterly, causing Sesshomaru's brow to arch dangerously, but only to have it stop, when her hand had pressed against his chest. His kagome, would not see any more battles of love for her, he knew where her heart was and had no reason to doubt it ever.

"It would seem so Wolf." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Sesshomaru," came Inuyasha, "I'll do what she wants for her, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to give up on her coming back to me. "

"That will never happen." he was calm, for anger had no place around her, he'd realized that when her aura spiked and her awesome display of power was released. He knew why so many yokai had died in her attack, she wasn't even trying to kill them, just to show that she had power, and it had taken all of his to not fall to the ground beneath her's. His mate, His Kagome was strong, powerful and mother of his children. His love for her had only grown in her small display of compassion over their fights.

"How the hell do you know?" he spat, looking at Kagome in his arms as she passed out.

"She is the mother of my children, and she has made her choice." it was simple and clean, with no undertone of sarcasm, or hatred. Inuyahsa though looked as though he'd just been hit in the face with a bag of bricks.

"What?" there was a pregnant pause as he looked at his brother trying to find the lie in what he had said, but there was none. "Children?" his voice felt weak, and hollow, remembering the scant of her had changed only two weeks ago, she'd smelled completely different. And worse for him to know more then one, she had to have been pregnant for a while.

"Yes dear brother, your going to be an uncle in a few months." he said a bit more cooled tone. Kouga could only stand there with his eyes closed. Her barrier weeks before had blocked out everything, and he hadn't even been able to smell the change in her scent until now, he knew now that there was no chance of him ever having Kagome, that chapter of his story was over, never to be re-written again. He sighed and looked up to the daiyokai.

"You'd better take care of her." It sounded like it fell between threat and demand, neither of which mattered much to Sesshomaru, only that it was a sign the wolf knew his place. Kagome still wrapped in his arms he only gave a curt nod to the wolf, who then took off howling for his pack mates to rally upon him , and he was gone. Sesshomaru then glanced towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sighed looking at the women in his arms, she meant too much to him, and it pained him some it give up on this heated feud between the two brothers, she let out a small almost inaudible whimper.

He looked to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, it would help _us_ a great deal if you were to bring her things to the village, while the old miko attends her needs." Sesshomaru didn't wait for an answer, and he couldn't, she had needs to be addressed. Using her powers now was more dangerous and only rallied the point more that she needed to become a demon, because right now she was in no condition to deal with his mother. Inuyasha was left there alone at the well with her things. He'd never seen his brother look so patient with anyone except maybe Rin. It pained him so much that she was his. Carrying Sesshomaru's children, when all he could think were that they should be his children. He hated it but he loved her.

Sesshomaru had reached Kaede's hut, stepping in and laying His Kagome down, the old miko, stepped in a moment later. "What has happened?" she asked simply.

"She exerted herself using her powers, when she should not have."

"I see, so that was _her_ power I felt?"

"Hn." there was a long silence as she began to undress the miko and begin to access her state. "She is with child, miko." it was a quiet and simple statement that spoke volumes. Had he not said it, he would have seen been shooed out so she could finish taking care of the young woman. "You…you felt it from here?" came his voice filled with more worry then she had ever been privy to hearing.

"Hn. I did. They are your children?"

"You can sense more then one as well?"

"Hn. Three."

"How?"

"I'm old, and I have learned many things as a miko. I started at a young age, Milord," she smiled faintly, "..and pregnancy is one of the more simple sides of nature to deal with. Her body is much different then any other though, she hold powers that feed off of her energies, and in turn betray her to her kind, like myself. When you brought her here, there was not one spiritual energy from her body there were four, three tiny ones, and her strong one. "

He'd considered her answer, before telling her. "She'd come back from her time, she's going to become a demon to save the children." Keade's scent gave her away, when her face did not. There was silence as she finished helping Kagome and looked into his eyes. Kaede was old, she'd spent many years in the service of her people, and for a human she could stair into his demon eyes and see him as though she were a demon herself.

"Do ye love them, and her?"

"I do." the words came easily.

"Then I have no reason to worry. You have made the right choice. Her powers would kill them, and her in return. It is with a heavy heart that I give you my blessing, when I know many will not."

"Blessing?"

"I have never had children, she is the closest person in my life that is family. And though we are of no relation, I would give her anything she needed to survive. She's been through much, and it is hard to hand someone over when you love them so." a single tear fell down the old miko's cheek. "Lord of the western lands, I know not how you could turn such a pure thing into a demoness, but you will take care of them. " She smiled." or I will purify you myself." it had been a demand and a threat.

"She holds such power and she doesn't even know it." he said with a small smile on his lips.

"She knows it. She doesn't chose to weld it, that is true power. When will ye set off?"

"In the morning when she has rested. Miko?"

"Hn?" she was covering the girl up with a blanket,

"While I am gone, I must ask that you retain my ward. Where I have to bring Kagome, she cannot follow without her life being in danger."

"Where you take her, will in danger Kagome's life I'm sure."

"You are right but I can only bring Kagome. I have no choice in this matter."

"Then it is agreed. I will retain your ward until you return to retain her yourself. Ye should know that before she left, her powers spiked, and she killed most if not all the lower demons or this land for miles." she paused.

"I have heard."

"Then ye know that the main reason for that power to have been tapped into was because of Kohaku's death." Sesshomaru frowned. He'd heard there was a death but did not know whom.

"Was it painful? Kohaku's.."

"Yes. The demon pierced his body taking the jewel shard that resided there, stopping his heart then, he fell into her arms, and passed from this word, Young Rin was there to see it and so was his sister, she lashed out because of his death. She tapped into her own and the Shikon no Tama's power to do it." she said looking to the jeweled necklace that still laying around Kagome's neck. "Young Rin has been a ball of grief. And Ye would be wise to come and collect her soon, before she falls into despair." He nodded and looked at his love laying there a sleep. He'd known her to be compassionate, and to show anger when she felt unjust, but his ward dying, Kohaku blood was not on her head, yet she had dealt with the situation as if it had been. It saddened him to know so much had happened while he'd been away that he might have been able to prevent had he'd only been there. His thoughts would consume him the rest of the night until dawn.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: b/c i haven't done it in a while I don't own IY or any characters **

* * *

Travel

Kagome woke the next day wrapped in her lover's pelt, with cold air whipping through her hair. She unconsciously shifted and nuzzled into his chest and looked up towards his face. Sesshomaru had her in his arms, while riding on Au-Un, the sky was grey, bleak, and the at least fifteen minutes from rising, she had no idea how long they'd been traveling but she didn't care. "Mmm, morning my dear." she yawned while blinking the sleep away.

"You should rest while the sun is not up, before long you will have to be awake, and you need sleep after yesterday." She hated to admit it but he was right and she was tired, yawning again, she gave no answer but nestled deep within his grasps. He smiled as she rubbed against him, it would be another three hours before she woke. They landed and hunted for breakfast, catching a rabbit to cook for her, time passed and again they were off by flight, she tucked nicely against his lap. He whispered sweet nothing in her ear causing her flustered face to glow red, while giggles escaped her lips. She on the other hand simply leaned back into him kissing on him, almost causing them to fall when she'd managed to turn herself around to straddle him. Wrapping her legs around him she looked into his golden gaze and sent shivers down his spine, she'd begun to kiss his jaw and chin, down his neck. "You are going to have a very passionate Sesshomaru on your hands if your not careful."

"Should that bother me?" she said innocently.

"Hn. Maybe, we are flying." she only smiled at him, it was nearly twenty minutes when she almost got them to fall, choosing to land instead of letting her do this to him, they spent the afternoon doing what they did best. It was evening before they'd stop to just converse.

"So how long until we get to your mother's palace?"

"We should be there by sunset tomorrow." He'd stoked the fire that they built, while making sure the rest of the rabbit was cooked for her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Tell me what your mother's like."

There was silence as he thought of the woman that birthed him, _Mother_. "She's .." he thought of her. "She's the most powerful female yokai in the region if not the land." She nibbled on the cooked rabbit, and asked.

"Yes, but what is she like?"

Frowning, "She's like most female yokai." he answered not sure what she meant. Kagome frowned a bit, and thought of all the female yokai she'd ever come into contact with. They were usually fowl tempered and mean, overly passive over things that mattered, and hot headed over things that shouldn't matter. He'd noticed the light daze on her face. "She's not like your mother Kagome. She's a leader, and warm when she needs to be, a fierce combatant, a powerful alley, and a horrible enemy." he'd said so much about her.

"So she's like you?" she said with a smile. He'd almost frowned but then thought upon the matter.

"In many ways yes, now that I'm thinking about it, very many ways."

"Does she differ? Other then being your mother?" she said still nibbling on the rabbit leg in her hand, and again he thought.

"Well she shrewd, tactful, warm when she wants to be. " he thought more.

"You already said that," she pointed out," ..So… your just like her then?"

"Just what are you implying?" he said raising his brow, and grinning at her, causing her to giggle as he readied himself to pounce her.

Soon it was morning and then evening, and finally when the sun was setting hissing as it hit the distance and cool began to take the day and turn to night, her palace came into sight. Kagome seeing this shivered and looked to Sesshomaru, "Don't worry, she wont bite."

"Are you sure?" He only laughed at that.

"Well, your right I don't know but I'm sure she won't, after all she doesn't know you that well."

"Hn."

"Kagome?"

"I don't know. I'm scared." she frowned, She was scared, she'd never been the type to openly admit it until she was almost ready to give up, but she'd faced, so many demons, and death, destruction. Sesshomaru couldn't even phantom why she might be scared.

As if to answer his unasked question, "She's your mother Sesshomaru. When I met you so long ago you hated humans, hated me even, now I'm baring your child--" Children, he mentally corrected her while still listening. "-- And all I can think is how utterly scared I am. What if she hates me too. Will she try to kill me?" _She might_, he thought, but he wouldn't let her if she dared, she was helping them, to save her, and their children. His mother couldn't be that heartless, not with family, even if she didn't want these hanyo Kagome carried, he did, and her after their's and her life were safe he'd retreat to his home tucked in the mountains of the west to keep her, _them_, safe. "Sesshomaru?" she said after his pause in talking, " She's going to kill me isn't she?" He chuckled and nuzzled her tight into him.

"I won't let her, you, and the baby are my world My dear." She smiled, he still couldn't tell her that there were four lives in her charge, her own and the three little ones she carried. He knew that it was dangerous not telling her, for her anger was worthy of a demon as is, and pregnancy only added to that dangerous depth. But he would tell her after the ceremony, and she was a demon, able to bare them strong, and alive.

The palace was well protected, it floated in the clouds so that only those able to fly could even manage to come to it, let alone see it. An invisible barrier hung under its bowls and hid it from view below. A demon who searched would not be able to find this place, nor a monk, or even a powerful miko. This place only responded to those who had been here before, guessed from the passed that would still need assistance gaining its ground, and those that help the Inu-Clan blood. It was Impregnable, as it had been for a millennia. Sesshomaru neared the palace grounds and watched Kagome for a reaction. He'd noticed that her eyes, though they shouldn't see anything but air, hung in place looking at the palace. "Can you see It, My dear?"

"No." she said quietly and slowly, in a breathy manor. "But, I can feel it calling to me. Like a low drum noise in the pit of my whom, aware that its home." He smirked, realizing that she was just that swollen with his children, that they knew this was home by the blood that flowed thru their very veins. A pride only a father could feel welled up within him. Sesshomaru landed softly, much to his love's dismay, she could feel it, but not see it, and not seeing was a bit much to bare, to her eyes, she was standing on air, looking down at the ground some hundreds, maybe though sands of feet below. She panicked. Her breath caught in her chest, suddenly not able to breath, she began to hyperventilate. His eyes widen as he realized his foully, picking her up bridal style he kissed her, it being the only thing he'd ever known to shock her into submission. It wasn't a hard kiss or a passionate kiss, but it was tender and so very sweet, her pulse slowed and her breath returned, she kept her dizzied eyes on him as he walked the ground. It was silly really he thought, but she was mortal and fears like this were relative to that state, inwardly he'd laughed at her when she'd calmed, _did she think he would put her down in midair_? He chuckled ever so softly.

A mere Twenty steps into the palace, the barriers effect wore thin and the masked palace was awake. The sun was setting and the lights had already been lit for the dwellers within if they choose to walk the grounds. Kagome was in utter awe, Sesshomaru had never told her that his mothers palace was bigger and more grand then the Palace of Nasu. Her eyes went wide with comprehension of her surroundings. Sesshomaru could only watch as she drank in the tranquil estate before her eyes. _This palace_, he remembered, _was the Palace of the Inu clan. It is where the family reside when great danger arises. Where the young are protected, and where the next generation would learn to become the great Inu clan that had ruled the west for so long_. He then looked at his pretty Kagome, and remembered his mother's words, that she would test her for her worthiness, and he frowned.

Kagome had if anything led a slightly traumatized life. She was a normal girl that fell down a well, into the past. Her first visit to this time, had resulted in an attempt on her life nearly four times. Since that time her life had been put in danger so many times, she couldn't even remember, but unlike any would in her position, she had almost never waived from her fate, that had been on of the reasons he'd loved her, but in this place, he could feel her tension rolling off of her in waves.

"Kagome?" he questioned, again not sure why she'd feel so uneasy.

"I know I should feel safe, here, with you,.. But, there's something wrong, ominous. I can't figure out why, but I feel like I'm in danger." Her words shocked him, they were so true and like her, unwavering, he could feel that more then anything she knew something.

"Kagome, there is something I must tell you, My mother, is going to test you. And I will be unable to stop her in this test. It is the only way she will help us, to save you and the baby." His words reassured her, she'd known this feeling was for some reason, though she was annoyed that he hadn't given her more time to adjust to the idea of being tested for worthiness, specially since she was already pregnant. She couldn't know that it wasn't her chastity that his mother would be testing, she already knew the girl was pregnant, it was her worthiness of her son that his mother was challenging. She only frowned with a harden glare on him, she forced herself to calm. She knew that her scent was a dead giveaway for her feelings and that if he cold since what she was feeling he knew very well that she was pissed right now.

Right as he'd calmed her down the doors to the palace opened, beckoning them into the warm space of the foyer. The entrance hall was pure white, like so many other things in Her life now, namely Sesshomaru. In this space she knew she would be the darkest vestige to ever enter this palace, she frowned a bit.

* * *

**I'm working to the point here, sorry if its taking longer then expected. thanks for being kind, working on the next chapter, RIGHT NOW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**0o0o0o0o0o I'm getting close to the fun part!!!! i hope you enjoy folks. - r0o**

* * *

**His Mother and Readiness**

* * *

Days before entering this white pristine palace, Shesshomaru had stormed in and demanded his mother assist to save his love's and children's lives, and how? By turning Kagome into a demoness. His mother could hardly believe what was happening, she'd almost killed her son for willing such a situation upon her like this, save his love and sully the whole of the Inu-Clan by allowing a mortal wench to become a demon and bare his children, or will her son to forever hate her. She had been livid for days, more icy then many had thought possible, most had no idea why their mistress had been rendered mad at what seemed life itself, but all feared her wrath. The mistress, had already put many of the young iunyoke who were unlucky enough to either spike her anger or just be in the wrong place at the wrong time into the infirmary, and no one seemed safe around her. 

Hatsumomo, was the most powerful demoness in lands, she had once been the wife of the Inu no Taisho, and mother to one son, Sesshomaru. She was a gorgeous demon, skin like a very paled peach, and just as soft, eyes of siring white gold with a hint of honey, and lips so crimson, that blood looked to have settled permanently liquefied and bright upon them. Her eyes wore shadowed lids for regal plum, and her hair pulled tight in twin binds with delicate pearls that held hair off the ground as it was so incredibly long, sweeping almost to the edges of her many layered kimonos. She was beyond lovely for such a dangerous thing, her markings were the same vivid plum and navy that Sesshomaru, but on her high cheek bones only one slashed ribbon of color lay where as her son had two. Usually the incredibly marble faced Hatsumomo never showed a sign of any emotions, but she'd stormed through the palace for days now instilling deadly fear into anyone that had never seen her anger, it of coarse, was legendary. Hatsumomo's brooding today had been, unfortunately, interrupted by a wayward knock.

"Milady?" said a soft faced young demoness that was Hatsumomo's ward, who also seemed to be the only one safe from her raging temper. Hatsumomo, said nothing only scowling at the girl as if to ask, _What the hell do you want_?, though Hatsumomo had never raised her voice to the young girl, who seemed like a daughter. She was bowing low and gracefully to the ground waiting for a moment to say why she interrupted her mistress' solitude for. "Lord Sesshomaru has been seen on the horizon and will arrive shortly." She gave another bow, and left the mistress to dwell upon her words, closing the doors to the room. The young woman had only turned and waited by the door, she knew her Mistress well, and it was only a moments before she heard her voice, and was made aware of the preparations that needed to occur before her mistress' son arrived.

When Kagome laid eyes on the room she had never seen anything so splendid before, this place was like a dream, she know knew so much more about Sesshomaru from seeing this place, from the reasons behind his superiority complex, to why he might always wish to be in the wilds. This place as beautiful as it was, held a strange stifling power, as if to overwhelm, only by its sere immaculacy. It was unreal, she could only imagine what pressures had been laid upon her love as a youth in this place, sad and some how awed she knew so much more of him, just having seen this place. The walls even with such pure white, held elegant tapestries that looked ancient, telling of battles and the lives of the lords and lady's of this house, Kagome only marveled at the sight of it all. Finally she'd been brought out of her trance by the approaching yokai she could fell. It was so strong, almost as strong as Sesshomaru's. His hand laid upon her shoulder and he pulled her slightly behind him, he didn't have to tell her this was a place where he was Lord and she was just Kagome.

She'd lived in this time for almost four years, things here were different then her time, here women, even Yokai women were still subservient to their husbands, mates, or lovers, and in this house she was nothing more then a wench, her fate left to her lover's whim. She knew she would change that but for now, it was time to play nice and play along. Massive doors opened and a parade of young demoness' came throwing sakura petals at the feet of the Lady of the house. A very stoic faced Sesshomaru watched her little show, until their eyes met.

"My Son!" she exclaimed as though it a reunion long overdue, while throwing her arms in the air, and hugging him. " Your early." she breathed in a authoritative voice questioning him. He eyed her, "All the better, it'll give me more time to prepare her for the ceremony, and her more time for it to take place." quietly," She's heavy with child my dear son, tell me you haven't been dragging this whelp all over with you?" she said so only her son could hear her in a sickingly honey'd voice. Looking over his shoulder to the wench that had already annoyed her just because she was born. She smiled and looked at her son, who caught the look in her eyes, and gave a warning growl, it was low, too low for Kagome to hear, but it was not unnoticed by her. Kagome had grown overly used to Sesshomaru's aura, its spikes, its lows, and was utterly in tune with her love's waves of power, to Kagome, though the growl had gone unnoticed the warning he'd given his mother had not. Inwardly she soared, knowing that even know he was her protector, her love.

" You." Hatsumomo said, targeting Kagome, "Something it wrong with you." she said coating her voice with honey so as not to alarm the girl to her true intentions. Kagome, was pregnant and her emotions easily moved, soaring quickly turned to dislike, when she'd heard 'You', if only because Hatsumomo hadn't even bothered to ask her name, and then dislike turned to loathing, when she'd finished her sentence. Kagome knew better then to give into her taunts, being with Sesshomaru had prepared her well for this, he had taunted her since they'd known each other, with jokes, with glares, with death even, but Kagome would not be baited as easily as his mother thought. Kagome kept her eyes opened slightly, and fixed upon the ground, avoiding the transfixed stare of Hatsumomo. Much to her dislike this girl carried no fear of the powerful demoness in her scent, in fact the young human didn't even seem alarmed to be in her presence or even overwhelmed at the situation. Her eyes narrowed falling upon Kagome, _What was this girl_? "You are wearing clothing that is unfit of your station, and you are entirely to thin for your situation." she said finally while clapping her hands lightly, summoning her ward to her side.

Kagome's eyes lifted from their fixed position on the floor, barely aware of what had just happened, she'd been aware of Hatsumomo's dark aura, it had not subsided but her words said nothing to what Kagome could feel. "Sakura, take this girl, for a bath, scrub her until she's clean and prepare her for dinner tonight. _Dress her to befit her station properly_." Sakura nodded, Hatsumomo's brow arched as did her sons. Sakura, was the Mistress' ward, she was the daughter of Hatsumomo's previous maid, the maid that had served her mistress for the full of her life, and had died protecting her in the process. Hatsumomo had taken the girl in as her own, as such she was like a younger sister to Sesshomaru, and would have placed her life down at Hatsumomo's whim if asked to do so. Sakura was beautiful demoness, her hair was silvery white as was every other demon's hair in the room, but her hair held a tinge of pink hue in its shadows, it was long and silky looking, causing Kagome to suddenly felt so very, very aware of how tattered and unkempt she looked in comparison to everyone else in the room.

Sakura looked to be about fifteen, but Kagome knew better to assume something like this, she'd had many conversational about time with Sesshomaru, and even Inuyasha. She knew very well that with demon's appearances where never what they seemed, Inuyasha looked to be about eighteen but she'd known him to be at least two hundred, and Sesshomaru was well over seven hundred years old, meaning that this dainty creature coming towards her with golden eyes was more then likely around one hundred sixty to two hundred years old. She didn't know if this was good, and Kagome knew she didn't like to be away from Sesshomaru, in fact it would only add stress to her, but she was aware that she had no choice in the matter. Kagome bowed curtly to Lady Hatsumomo and followed the young woman, leaving Sesshomaru and his mother alone, she'd reached out to him cupping his cheek with her aura as she walked passed him.

Sesshomaru watched them leave, he knew very well that Sakura was trust worthy, if only to a point, the point being what his mother wanted to have happen. Sakura was his mother's personal ward, assassin, and care taker. She alone held a favor with his mother that no other held, not even he depending on the matter. He frowned and looked to his mother, "What are you plans for this test?" as always never wasting time, bluntness was not a Sesshomaru facet, it was a genetic trait they all carried, everything was easiest, and most logic, when it went right to the point. Hatsumomo only smiled, a wicked, deadly smile.

"You will see her tonight for dinner, and again in the morrow when the ceremony begins. You will sleep in separate quarters, and you will obey me for what you have asked of me _Pup_. The magic you ask for is old and deep and not without great cost, " she had called him 'pup' like he was a child, he felt abused, "I'll tell you now she has little chance for survival, and weather she does or does not is not my concern. Frankly I will be surprised if she makes it passed the first day of the ceremony." Sesshomaru only scowled, his aura sparking violently causing his mother to back off.

"She will survive, and when she does you will show her the respect that my _Mate_ deserves."

"Your taking her as a _Mate_?" Hatsumomo could hardly believe her ears. "This is not just about the lives she carries, is it?" she said narrowing her eyes dangerously. "You _love_ her." she spat, almost gasped and he gave her a devilish grin that spoke volumes.

"Mother, harm one hair on her head, and I will slay this whole clan in one glorious bloody night, leaving just you and myself. I will lock you away to live forever with their blood on your head, and I will go mad because of the selfishness you might impose." he had threatened her, while casually letting the grin slide off his face as he left his mother in the foyer. She was the Lady of the West, once great wife to the Inu no Taisho, but he was now the Inu no Taisho, and he was Lord of these lands, this place and everyone in it. She might want to kill him, but he was well within his rights to do anything his demon mind possessed. He would take order from no on in his home, not even his mother. Feeling left out in the cold Hatsumomo, retreated to her room, terrorizing everything in her wake.

Meanwhile…

Sakura had lead Kagome to the bath house, where the hot springs were. "You are going to have to take a bath, human. Erm, What do I call you?" She asked with kind eyes and a still girlish voice. Kagome knew nothing of Sakura and she was not always a good judge of character, usually choosing to see the best in all, even demons that were not trust worthy. Siding with her better side, not having felt any evil yokai sliding off of the girl Kagome smiled.

"Kagome."

"Well that's a funny name, but I suppose it suits you." she said arching her back and resting her hands on the back of her head so she could walk wile supporting her own head like a pillow. Kagome would have laughed if she'd known the girl better, but it seemed that no demon was going to be kind tonight. "My mistress has bid me to bathe you and dress you for dinner, which only gives me a little bit of time to make you presentable. I don't want to be unkind to you but we have little time to dally. Do you under stand?" Kagome felt suddenly like she was talking down to her, much the way she'd always noticed people yelling at blind people, she in this case was not deft, only blind, but knowing her place she only nodded to the girls whim. "Well that will make this easy. Get undressed!"

Kagome had no idea what was coming. The young woman shooed the other women out with a hurry, so that Kagome was alone, she didn't mind the privacy but she now felt very much like a burden. Kagome knew very well after her bath the waters would have to be released and then drawn and heated again, no self respecting demon of the Inu Clan would bathe in water tainted by a human. Sakura looked at Kagome, "Look I know I'm supposed to scrub you but you look more then able to do so yourself, you have five minutes for your skin and five more to wash your hair, which I'll remind you has to be dried and made presentable, which may take some time." Kagome nodded again, more annoyed with the young demon, but again she had no choice. She did as she was told and scrubbed her skin almost raw, she'd been with Sesshomaru long enough to know how to do this well. Sinking her body beneath the skin of the hot springs, she emerged drenched, wishing she'd had her shampoo from her bag, which she now wondered about where it had gone.

Sakura assisted the woman out of the pool, she was only about nine weeks heavy with his pups but she could really feel it. "Your with child?" Sakura said with a bewildered look.

"Hn." taking a page from Sesshomaru's book, she would not give any info out without reason, and for now she had no reason to give anything out. Sakura only mused at this though, apparently the girl now felt more at home with her sudden Sesshoumaru like reply. "He must really like you."

"Hn?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're the first one I've ever heard of coming back." _that was reassuring_. Kagome thought. She was sitting now in a lovely little chair, Sakura wrapping her now longer, having the kinks combed out, hair in a towel, as her body was dried by another demoness who'd entered while she was in the bath, Kagome didn't care she was not as bashful around women, even demoness' about her body, thought her hands did tend to hover over her womb as if protectively while being dried off. She'd wished Sango was there to be with her, give her peace but this was just wishful thinking, and not helpful to the situation. They'd wrapped her in a light yakata and began to fuse with her wild hair, it didn't take them as long as they have thought, it wasn't as long as any of there's and there wasn't much they could do, so she'd managed to get it into an elegant knot on top of her head, they'd layered more kimono's on her weighing her down some, but it was winter now, and a floating palace would be cold for a freshly bathed human, while all the demons would wear something similar to a summer kimono, she was thankful for this in fact, though she had a bad feeling about it none the less.

It was another twenty minutes and the two demons had her painted to make her skin pale from its normal glowing radiant olive tone, as well as markings, not exactly what she was hoping for, since she'd never really liked makeup, but she didn't seem to mind other then this bad feeling that was growing the more they put on. Soon she had a star in the center of her forehead, with matching slashes on her cheeks, she hadn't been able to watch them put those final touched on, for they had pulled her gaze away from the mirror to catch the light in the room. Finally adding the last bit of makeup, a bathing of red crimson, molten to her kissable lips, shining, it was blood.

She'd stood and it felt like she was wearing nearly twenty pounds of clothing, it stressed her but she would not give in even to this. The girls looked pleased with themselves, and Kagome finally turned to look at herself. She gasped pulling the silken kimono cuffs to her face as if to cover her surprise while her eyes gaze her innocence away, "Glad you like it, we're almost done." Sakura said with a smile. Kagome still couldn't get this odd feeling they were doing something to her that should be done, but she was trusting, and they hadn't been mean or oppressive to her at all, they didn't even seem to accost her for being human.

Finally they took out three last pieces for the puzzle, a sere silk scarf that was a pale pink and long enough so it hung loosely from the cuffs on her kimono sleeves, and a glorious pale blue silk kimono with radiant deeper blue peacocks, it was finer then anything she'd ever seen or felt_. Its like royal treatment_, she'd thought fighting to keep her hold on being weary of them. Lastly they sprayed her with yokai perfume, It smelled sweet, a scent she couldn't place but they assured her she'd be pleasing to the nose. Kagome had no idea that scent was the essence of an Inu female in heat, the clans witch, had made it to entice one's mate to be more amours as they could be an icy bunch, it was dangerous for a female to be silly with it, let alone a pregnant human. Kagome was utterly unaware of this and felt so pleased with herself, she was gorgeous, her features didn't really look right with the make up but the last and finest pale blue kimono was beautiful and made her look better then she had ever remembered, the heavy kimono's were warm, and hid her pregnancy well, making sure she would not need to worry to much about dinner, but she was defiantly in for an interesting night, and she was blissfully unaware of it.

* * *

**i named His momma, Hatsumomo, b/c i really wanted her to have a strong female name. I never found the meaning of it, if you find out please let me know. The reason i gave her this name, was because of the Movie, "****Memoirs of a Geisha"****, b4 you start, yes i know it was a book first, and no i haven't read it, I'd never heard of the book until after id seen the movie, _any ole hoot me being souther_...I have her that name, b/c it was the Name of the "big sister" Geisha of Sayuri, Hatsumomo was ruled by passion and desire, and was wild and relentless, they go so far as to say she's like a wild tiger, If i had to think of his mother, that would be a good way to paint her. So thats how she got that name. its said as Hau-tsu-moe-moe. either way i really hope you like this thus far and this doesn't leave you hanging too bad, I'm going to be up a bit more starting the next bit but i'll have to pass out soon so night all. 06/16/07**


	18. Chapter 18

OKay folks b4 reading this, know that I'm a late night writer, if i have obvious faults, i.e. spelling grammar, or even wording its probably b/c i read it and didn't catch it. Sorry. I know i should do better but i feel you guys will over look it just b/c i gave you a new chapter to read through. :D anyway.. I'm getting so happy with how this is going. i hope you like. Criqs are welcome. - R0o

* * *

**Celebrations and Threats**

* * *

Kagome followed Sakura, and the other demoness, whose name she didn't know towards the smell of food, and celebrations. She wasn't sure just what was being celebrated but she didn't need to know she was going back to Sesshomaru. In fact Sesshomaru had been the reason for the celebration, he had not been to this place long enough for anyone to notice, let alone celebrate in centuries. Kagome's eyes wondered the walls, the tapestries, reading the stories so elegantly woven in their rich hues and tones. These had been some of the only color she'd seen in public settings in this pure palace, she'd even seen one of a fable she'd learned as a child, suddenly aware that maybe someday she would be a fable for little children of Japan to learn, _Ironic_, she thought. Finally coming to the doors of the great hall, she could hear the merriment, and revelry that the Inu-Clan was already partaking in.

The great doors opened and she entered to gallant hall, and had already managed to kill all joy that might have been in this place. She was even more aware that this was going to be a long night, but now she felt horrible, she felt like she'd been made the butt of some horrible joke. She could see as well as hear as the body of the room sniffed the delicate air, her aroma was sweet, and aromatic, but it was hidden beneath a scent of lust and arousal, none of her own but that wasn't up for debate at this moment. Eyes all around widen, while others narrowed, deadly intent growing to the point that Kagome could almost smell it, even with her delicate human nose. The men gave off this odd, wave of lust, and revolution at the same time, where as the women, gave nothing but revolution and hatred. Kagome had expected this much at least but not to this extent, something was amiss here.

It was then that she'd noticed the coloring different, the banquet hall like all others in this palace was pure white, and so was everything and everyone else. Apparently the Inu-Clan, consisted of nothing but pale skinned, silvery white to grey haired demons, a few exceptions being Sakura, who was lucky to have a pink under tone to her own head and a few others whose hair was past silver and was into a shimmer mystic blue tone. Their clothing as well was white, or beige, and in a few instances light tan. Either she was unaware of the clothing trends or she'd been set up, and seeing the look on Sesshomaru's angry face, as well as his mother's grin and the giggle in Sakura's eyes as well as her slightly flushed face, Kagome had in fact been horribly set up. They'd even sent her to the wrong entrance to make a scene. Her eyes fell to the ground, and she could feel her heavy heart trying to push tears out, when her pride would not allow them fall. In this time, she should walk forward, eyes low, submissive, bow and grovel to the head of house. She was after all a lowly human wench, but that defiant, angry, hellion inside of her would have none of this.

Kagome knew her actions might be regrettable, but she would not back down, a small smirk met her lips and her long lashes fluttered slightly as she raised her head to face the room, chin pointed upwards, eyes narrowed, to view them down her nose, her submissiveness would not come this moment, she would not let his mother break her. Why would she when she had never let anyone break her. She'd spent her whole life catering towards others, and letting bruises, cuts and deep wounds, be the price she'd paid for the sake of others. Tonight she would stand and be damned of anyone would take this away from her. Kagome's sudden boldness had only angered Hatsumomo, which made Sesshomaru only chuckle, and smiled at his girl. He knew that face all too well and he knew his mother would hate her for the moment, but might love that boldness. _Kagome's whole look was wrong for this event_, Sesshomaru thought, _they'd done this to you, making you look like a demon's whore, marring your beauty with a falseness, and mocking you in the same moment_. Kagome, being very in tune with her lovers body only smiled at this point, she was the bright spot of color in this all to dull world of the pure white Inu palace. She'd eyed Hatsumomo, and began to walk passed the tables, of Inu men and women, passed their shocked faces of hatred and disgust, she'd done it with an air of class that was interlay annoying to Hatsumomo, and completely Kagome.

Nearing the head table, Sesshomaru's nose caught wind of his mother's treachery, _Kagome smelled like a whore, looked like a whore, and had been made a public spectacle_. He'd only glared daggers of ice into his mother, Kagome on the other hand didn't know so much about the scent upon her but she was well aware of the gift Hatsumomo had just given her. She'd come to a stop in front of the head table, and bowed. It was elegant, graceful and perfect, no demon could have done it better, her eyes fluttered upon her love who's face was lit with a small smile for her, and then they came upon Hatsumomo setting directly to his left, their eyes locked and Kagome released a sudden and intense wave of her energy. It cascaded out of her with ease, and was if anything, threatening. A low rumble of speaking could be heard as the people in the room, looked at this little thing that had just emitted a deadly dangerous wave of intense power enough to even scare some. Fear hung in the air like a light scent of blossoms had flowed through the room. All eyes were on her, as she raised herself from this bowed position, head high, and a smirk on her face. If Kagome was going to be made a joke, she would teach them that She was no laughing matter.

Eyes bore holes into her body, she could feel them all over her, trying to figure out what she had just done, she cared nothing for theses eyes, keeping hers on Hatsumomo's. She was in shock, she had not even sensed the power this girl held, Hatsumomo's eyes widened marginally and then narrowed into thin slits, while Sesshomaru was completely amused at this point. He'd motioned his hand for her to take a seat, next to of all people Sakura.

_Sakura's face, might have been the best_, she thought, as she sat herself gracefully down beside the young demoness that had started it all on her mistress' commanding whim. The cute pink toned demon's hair was on end because of this woman, this _HUMAN_ woman that had managed to completely and utterly get under her skin, with a feeling of dread and fear, as she had with many in that brief stint of time. She could only side glance at Kagome, who was at that moment, taking the powder and makeup off with a sleeve of one of the many kimono's she was wearing. Kagome had caught the look in the girls eyes, even registered that she now seemed on edge, and was paler then one could think possible. She smiled inwardly thinking, _that will teach you and it serves you right_, as she finished her under taking. Her skin felt better and the musk of love scent on her was gone, having been extinguished in the wave of energy she'd released.

Kagome seemed completely unaware of her actions having leveled many of the demon's scenes, and rendering the celebration a bit grim. She didn't even seem to care, which was completely in tune with Sesshomaru's musing on the evening. Before she'd come into the room, he was already ready to leave this place, but having known he could not, her entrance was a very welcomed one. And even more the show she'd put on at his Mother's sad attempt and breaking his love. He'd thought his mother would have been up to something but he was not prepared to see his love and mother of his children painted like an Inu-whore. He'd seen blood in his eyes when he'd seen her, looking to his mother, who had attempted and innocent look, which he knew all too well to back fake. But there she was, even dressed as a Inu-whore she was gorgeous, her beauty able to fight its way out of anything her mother could attempt. And her prideful stance at the situation, Sesshomaru and even smiled at her when she neared the table only to smell the heavy scent of Inu-lust upon her. His first thought was death upon anything having touched Kagome, but in smelling he could tell that the scent was entirely its own, and held only trace amounts of her own rich delicious scent. He'd guessed very easily whose work it had been seeing Sakura's barely flushed face. And then there was her power, she'd let it roll out with the greatest of ease, not even flinching to his open eyes, smiling even. He was rubbing off on her, or maybe the children had helped this anger, either way he'd been almost forced to laugh as it engulfed the room, and killed their hatred for her. Her skills for tactician was becoming on par with his own, she'd settled this small fight and won gloriously, his mother, still sitting beside him was at a lose for what had happened.

"Well Mother, it seems she has settled whatever it is you have started." He said low and icy, " I would take this as a warning, do not tempt She ore myself into annoyance for something you have no control over. If you cause any injury upon herself or those children, it'll be me you answer to." He'd said it calmly and quietly, but with the most vicious intent smeared between the lines. Kagome was finishing something that had been placed on her plate by a shy demon girl that was all too aware of the raw power flowing off of the human woman. With that he stood and took his leave of this place, stopping only once to attend Kagome and bring her with him, she followed behind him, allowing him to save face. If she was going to be his whore she would bring this down upon his mother, not her love.

They'd walked for what seemed like forever, when she'd realized they were at the bathhouse again, Kagome wasn't sure why but she didn't question, she knew all too well that he'd felt that blow of energy, and could only think that he was trying to calm her down, to relax for the baby's sake. She'd disrobed and was soaking in the tub as he watched her with an amused smirk on his face. "I'm sorry." she said low as her face was sinking into the bath water, he'd looked surprised.

"For what my dear?"

"For back there, I know I shouldn't have but…" her words fell as she closed her eyes and sighed. "It was on purpose, they made me _so_ out of place." She'd sniffled a little not wanting to cry, though he could smell the salt on edge.

"Kagome, do you have any idea what they did?" her eyes opened form their pit of sadness at her own actions, finding his and shaking her head to say 'No.' "They painted you to look like a whore." he said gently. The face she'd made was completely Kagome. It was a pure mix of shock, disbelief, and anger all in one. She'd even opened her mouth and only a small indefinable noise had been uttered, Kagome was livid. He'd watched her attempt for a few times to make some since of the situation, only to have that small noise climb out of her throat again. He was amused to say the least, but he knew her all too well, and this would not go away. Finally minutes later, she had something to say.

It came out sad and pitiful, "Why does she hate me?" the salty tears rolling slowly down her face. She'd cupped her face in her hands, and gave a silent sob, while he'd moved behind her, leaning down to rub her back and sooth her.

"Its not you that she hates, or more so its not you that started this hate, you just add to it. It was the hanyo's mother that caused her hatred of your kind." she knew he was talking about Inuyasha's mother. But it didn't hurt any less, Kagome had given up her own mother, and future to be here, and except for Sesshomaru and their Love, nothing had worked out the way it was supposed to have. His hand never left her body, as she finished her soothing bath.

"Why did I come to bathe again?" she suddenly asked.

"Your scent was a bit much my dear." he'd said with a smile.

"You do know that's not something nice to say." she said glaring at him.

"No, Kagome, it was a bit much, Did they spray you with something?" He asked already knowing the answer. She'd looked at him and only gasped.

Groaning, "How bad was it?"

"Bad. You smelled like you were in heat, and smutty all at once." it hurt hearing these words from him, but she knew not be angry with him, he was just telling her why it was necessary to have another bath so soon, honesty with him was a plus some times. Though now she felt even more justified in her actions with her little display. He'd helped her up and out of the pool of the water, and wrapped her in a thick warm blanket, scooping her into his arms and returning to his room. The guards giving him an all too knowing eye as he said nothing to them at all, ignoring them to a point of nothingness. He'd walked through his study, and into his room. The walls were dark, and covered in a dark crimson. Wall hangings and weaponry decorated the land that was Sesshomaru's peace from this pure white existence.

"So dark." she said in a low voice eyeing her surroundings in awe, as he laid her out on his raised soft and overly large futon, that reminded her very much of her bed.

"Yes, well, I'm a warrior after all." he said as he undressed himself and laid next to her, placing his head on her full bosom, and rubbing her tight belly over her womb, protectively. "Tomorrow is the ceremony Kagome,.." he paused has her cold hand tickled its way down his naked back.

"I know, don't worry it'll be okay." The lovers settled and the night went on as they eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile….

Sesshomaru and Kagome had just left, and the air in the banquet room was returning to its earlier liveliness, only it had been lined with talk of the woman, and the outburst. Most were wondering what was happening, she looked to be no more the a human whore for their Lord, why should she have so much dangerous power? Why had she not felt faint after releasing it?, why had she released it in the first place? Sakura, was already at her job a scowl drawing her soft features, motioning the head of service towards her, advising in low tones, that his charges, take word to each table to quiet their talk on the matter, lest the mistress, be angered. The servers had done as she said, and soon the hall again became a bit too quiet, Hatsumomo was seething, she'd let none in on her private fear of the girl, that power she'd released was heart wrenching, deafening to the soul, and dangerous, _her eyes_, _**that Wenches EYES**_, she'd seethed more, had gone a vivid burning white indigo, glowing with power untapped. For only a spit second, unnoticed by any but Hatsumomo, directed at Hatsumomo, and only for Hatsumomo, Kagome had unleashed a tiny piece of her wrath. She had threatened her, and no one had noticed. It was this thought that brought Hatsumomo's blood to a boil and a roar tearing through her throat, "LEAVE THIS PLACE OR DIE!" it was only moments, and the whole room was emptied, all except Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay so this one is abotu 3200, and i think its very worth the wait, myself, Sorry i haven't loaded in a while, I've been reading madly. I'm so excited to give this chapter to you guys. I really hope you like it. Let me know if there's anything wrong with it, again i read it threw but yanno how i get its easy for me to miss something, plus its late. all my love, - r0o

* * *

The Ceremony

The next morning had come faster then Kagome had wanted, she'd only been asleep for a few hours, for one, Sesshomaru had kept her awake for hours, first massaging, and then things led to another. After she'd gotten him to sleep she'd laid awake for almost another hour or so before she'd finally fallen asleep herself. The noise that ripped through Sesshomaru's room rousing both of them from the dream world, was Hatsumomo, standing in the doorway livid, looking right at Kagome, who was pulling sheets over her naked body, while Sesshomaru was sitting up growling intently for her to leave.

"I thought I told you, that you were to have separate quarters, my son."

"Since when have I ever listened to you, when there is something I want?" she'd arched her brow at the rather rude remark.

"No matter, The ceremony begins in an hour, it would be best if you got your _wench_, cleaned up so she didn't stink of you." with that Hatsumomo left, leaving a very annoyed Kagome and Sesshomaru in her wake, out of bed in a flash, they both headed to the bath house and shared a short but divine, bath together, Sesshomaru had dressed fully and Kagome had been wrapped in a drying blanket. Clapping his hands a small servant girl entered the bathing chambers eyes to the ground not looking at the lord, Kagome almost giggled but knew better. He'd ordered her to assist Kagome in being ready for the ceremony, and left without another word. Kagome looked to the young woman as she held up an odd gown. It was flowing, and had slits from the floor to the knees, short sleeves made of shire material, the gown was ornately beaded at the empire waist, it was beige, and looked almost like an odd wedding night lingerie gown. Kagome looked at it, only to think that it looked like something out of a Victoria's Secrets catalog, wondering if it was another trick she spied the young woman with a smile.

"May I ask your name?"

"Ayame, milady."

"Ayame, please be honest, because I hold truth to be a valued asset these days. This garment, is it a trick from the Lady of the house or am I to wear this? I would not want to anger my mate against his mother, or myself."

"Milady, this is a required gown for the ceremony, it was given to me from the Inu priest himself, who does not answer to the whims of the Lady of the house, but to her father." Smiling Kagome took the garment and pulled it over her head, and down her body.

"Thank you for the truth, I will remember this." she said still smiling.

"Milady?"

"Hn?"

"It would not have been wise of me to dishonor you, or your mate, the lord." amused Kagome couldn't resister herself.

"..And why is that?" she faked innocence.

"Milady, the power you hold rolls off of you in heavy waves, and is consuming to say the least. You seem at peace now so I would not want to anger you into anything more then what you already release in a calm state. " humbling herself and lowering her voice the young woman looked up to meet the awed blue-grey eyes of Kagome, "Beside, you scare me." she said smiling a tiny bit.

Kagome giggled. "I'm sorry, Ayame, I do not wish to scare you, I can not control the waves you feel, those have been with me ever since I came to this place."

"The palace?"

"Yes." there aws a pause as Kagome continued to dress and began combing her hair.

"Milady?"

"Hn?"

"May I ask why?"

Kagome smiled again, brightly, and answered, "When one is to meet the mother of her love, she'd would normally be a little upset , maybe even afraid, but I had to meet, The Lady of the West, Mother of Sesshomaru, that's a very good reason to be a bit distressing." Ayame smiled, she knew all too well what Kagome meant, the Lady of the house could be cruel, and intolerable. She suddenly felt that this Kagome was wise and very aware and intelligent, that she liked her, and would serve her to the best of her abilities.

"My lady?"

"Hn?" She said still combing her thigh length hair, and smiling to the young demoness.

"It is almost time, we must leave shortly." Kagome smiled again and took one last look into the full mirror. The gown gave her breasts so mush cleavage, she knew Sesshomaru would love it in private, and be angry that she'd worn this damn thing. Hugging her frame to her hips where the gown finally loosened into a flowing small train, the gown was beautiful, ancient, and sensual. Looking at herself, the slits coming to her knees, her calves showing, her heaving breasts pushed up and pressed together into mounds, Kagome could only look, she thought she looked good, but she knew better then to think Sesshomaru would be as happy seeing her this way in public. Ayame seeing that the woman was readied fully, nodded for her to follow which she did.

Kagome felt sad leaving the bath house, it was one of the only rooms that had real color in this palace, other then Sesshomaru's room it had been the only place of color she'd seen since getting here. She rather linked that, thinking that it felt warm and inviting, sadly she walked behind Ayame who was suddenly joined by Sakura. Kagome eyed the new demoness with distaste, she'd been the one that had put her in this uncomfortable situation with outfits, the scent that she'd worn, even rolling out that wave of power had been directly related to Sakura. Grinding her teeth together Kagome let out a low growl, it had been a surprise to all three women, Ayame's hair stood on end on her neck, and was very visible, Kagome averted her eyes to the ground, and Sakura, looked over her shoulder out of the corner of her eyes, to look at the pregnant miko.

Sakura stopped at an entrance, motioned Ayame to leave, and waited for Kagome to enter the room, Kagome had been on edge from the moment Sakura had shown up, rolling off wave after wave or annoyance. Sakura finally looked at her, taking this moment to speak, "Miko Kagome, I apologize, for my actions last night, I never intended to put you into that situation." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair near a window, looking out at the clouds.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you were under orders, and I do no presume to care," holding her voice in a very cold Sesshomaru manor that almost scared her, "Furthermore, I have no reason to hold orders against you. Until it is clear that your acting on your own, you have no reason to apologize to me." Sakura's mouth hung open only in the slightest. Kagome had eased into a very old Inu tradition of being mightier then thou, and Sakura for once was amazed, she could see very well why the young Lord had fallen for this woman.

Smiling, "Then my lady Kagome, the Priestess' will be arriving to take you to the final location of the ceremony. You'll know its them by the bluish tent to their hair." bowing low Sakura left, leaving Kagome alone. It had been a moment or two later when four young demoness, all with matching whiter then white gowns, entered the room, all having the same golden eyes, and all with a bluish white tent to their hair, they bowed to the young woman and motioned to her to follow, surrounding her they walked into the down that the young women had entered coming into a large dark chamber. The chamber, was the color of rich chocolate, natural and yet vivid. Her eyes became lost in the designs that embroidered the walls, with elegance, and beauty, Many swords and weaponry hung decorated on two of these beautiful walls, in the center was a large table, a table she knew she'd be laying on.

Directing her to the table the women helped her up and centered her, Hatsumomo entered the chamber, she was wearing similar garb to the priestess' but her obi held a blue hilted kitana, ceremonial, but still for use if needed, she glanced at the young woman, like she was a piece of meat, which Kagome did not like. Next Sesshomaru entered from the side, he was behind the embroidered wall, but Kagome could still see him, the last to enter the room came from the opposite side, Kagome could feel their eyes on her, and sense their demonic aura, but was unable to see him or her. The four young demo nesses began to chant, putting Kagome into a lulled state, placing her hands subconsciously over her womb, before hearing Hatsumomo come close to her, placing a vile of some kind to her lips. The thick hot liquid slid over her lips over her tongue and down her throat, it was warm and inviting, yet, Kagome could hardly keep herself awake. Feeling the breath of Hatsumomo near her throat, she hear her say, "Relax into it, and give yourself over to it."

Kagome's pulse slowed, her eye lashes fluttered, and her breathing became low. Her mind wandered into the intoxicating taste and feelings it brought. Suddenly Kagome was in a garden, fog loomed everywhere, and she could barely see where she was going. She could hear giggles, from children, inviting her to play with them. Being ever so curious she followed the sounds of the laughter. They came and went, getting closer and closer, only to find she was no where near as close as she thought. Smiling almost laughing, Kagome stopped when one of the giggling voices said, "Mama, your not going to get us." Kagome stopped, her breath caught in her chest, looking over her shoulder she saw them, three children, one with black hair, and golden eyes, a boy, Sesshomaru's son, two with white hair and blazing indigo eyes, daughters, of Kagome. She smiled as the children saw her and ran in a giggling fit to escape their mother.

In the room, Sesshomaru was a ball of nerves, having only heard of this ceremony, and never witnessed it, he could only hope that Kagome was okay. He could see her smiling, hear her giggling, and was held on edge when her breath caught, only to see her smile again. Hatsumomo too seemed very interested in the musing of the miko carrying her grandchildren. She knew it was time to test the young wench, leaning over Kagome's head, Hatsumomo began to chant in a tongue of Inu speech. She too had once been a priestess of the Inu clan, but she had been the daughter of a noble, and was given away in marriage to Sesshomaru's father, she didn't love his father at first but love came in time, only to have it ripped away with his death and news of his human whore. Hatsumomo, who had once been kind, became cold, and grew to loath the race, teaching her son to loath them as well.

Kagome's dream was becoming a nightmare, her dreamy foggy garden was becoming a dark, desolate wasteland, somehow she could understand the chants, Hatsumomo's voice over and over, saying, "Will you save them? Can you save them?" over and over again. It was then that Kagome heard their collective screams. Searching wildly, she saw them, her children, huddled beneath a giant white dog, Kagome knew it was a Inuyokai transformed. The great dog was snapping its jaws madly at the children, roaring, her son hiding over her daughters. Kagome's heart almost stopped, jumping into the situation, no weapon, and nothing to save herself from the beast let alone her children she stood her ground. Glaring at the giant beast, who was now salivating over the much larger prize that was Kagome, She felt her power serge wildly. Kagome was in the moment and unable to even phantom what was happening, her only concern the children behind her.

With an almost feral roar ripping through Kagome's throat, her feature elongated, her small dull K-9 teeth became fangs, falling to all fours her gown ripped open and she was covered in black fur, her body grew, and her eyes began to bleed red from the corners to her now brilliantly glowing bright indigo eyes. Soon Kagome was a tad larger then the great dog demon that had attempted to take her children's lives from her, hear ears were long and flowing, fully crimson eyes, and blinding white indigo pupils, onyx fur that was fine, and fluffy, and her pelt, was a deep rich rust color wrapping over her shoulder blades. The great white hound attacked, jumping on Kagome's back and biting down hard. In the chambers she growled, heavy and aggressive, Hatsumomo only smiled while Sesshomaru leapt to his feet getting as close as he could. He nor anyone else was allowed in the room directly save the priestess' and his mother, a female was the only one allowed in the chamber during the ceremony.

Still chanting to Kagome's now tightly anguished eyes, Hatsumomo repeated the same mantra over and over again. In Kagome's mind, her nightmare was getting the best of her, Kagome had been penned to the ground by the large yokai, who had just gotten off of her and was pouncing towards her children. One of the girls screamed madly as the white Inu landed, Kagome was up and pulling the great inu back, she'd had enough of this, her beast, was taking over, her slightly indigo pupils bleed blazing scorching white, as she threw the white Inu to the other side of the plane they were on, charging the Inu while it was down, Kagome's paw hit the dog in the throat cutting off any air it could get, her eyes narrowed as she growled the most hateful growl she could, opening up her jaws, a ball of blazing white pinkish spiritual energy appeared from her mouth and was shot at the Inu beneath her paw. The explosion, cast Inu blood all over Kagome, who sniffed the air and listened for a heart beat, sure now that there was no threat left in the remains of the dead white Inu, she turned and went to her children. Sniffing them to make sure they were okay, she licked each one and nuzzled them, as she transferred back into her human form.

Her hair was long and slightly wavy, but still kempt, her eyes were slightly laden, not from tiredness, but from no need to keep them wide. Her lids were tented with a navy blue shade, her lips were a rich pink, luscious and moist, and her grey-blue eyes were now a stunning bright indigo, and her cheeks and wrists held thin bluish teal stripes, while her ears came to perfect little points. She's transferred into the inu beast to protect her children, and her human form was now demonic. In the chamber a very pleased Hatsumomo watched as her daughter, glowed and hovered from her position, her body accepting the inu blood and had transformed before her eyes. Sesshomaru could smell the change, and hear her heart, there was no need for him to worry now. Looking to the other side of the room Sesshomaru could barley see the smile cross his grandfathers face.

Kagome came down to the children, while in real life she floated back down to the table, kneeling to her children she took fast inventory, all fingers, toes, legs arms in place, looking at each one, she smiled and kissed them, hugging them all at once. In the chambers her hand began to rub her now more swollen womb, bracing it tenderly, assuring herself that they were okay. The dream cleared again, and she was found in the white fog, she heard laughing, adult laughter, looking away to see the source, her children disappeared, turned at their sudden absence, Kagome again growled wildly, her motherly instincts taking over quickly, she looked around sniffing the air as her eyes again began to tent pink with blood, it was then that she saw the White Inu turning into Hatsumomo.

Hatsumomo in the dream came over to the still growling Kagome, "Calm yourself woman."

"Where are my children?" Kagome spat.

"The same place they've been this whole time," she said with a grin," its Kagome?" She merely nodded, angrily. "Kagome I had to test you, to see if you were worthy--

"By trying to kill my young?" Kagome's eyes again flashed a deadly crimson. Hatsumomo, knew very well that the young woman was dangerous, no inu had this power to shoot **_spiritual _**energy out of their mouth, and to remain calm while in their true Inu form while their offspring were in danger. Hatsumomo kept a distance, aware that Kagome could close it without a thought, evening this dream world, Kagome could cause dangerous, she was too unpredictable. "Answer me." she said viciously with a air so cold she could beat out her love the ice prince.

"They are fine Kagome, calm yourself." it was no use, Kagome was still enraged. In the chamber Kagome was waking herself, her powers forcing her to wake, her rage and anger over her children had completely nullified the slumber she'd been under for the transformation. Hatsumomo was too slow to react to the miko-demoness. Kagome'd flung her eyes open seeing Hatsumomo, she screamed "YOU!" Flinging herself to the wall and bouncing off with almost feline agility, Kagome landed with a spiritually blazing kitana to Hatsumomo's throat.

Sakura was in the room before Sesshomaru could reach his mate, hearing the attack from behind Kagome turned in time to catch the young whelp by the throat, poison dripping from her claws and threw Sakura to the other side of the room, breaking the delicate wall that held Sesshomaru back, but still effectively knocking her out cold. Kagome's bleeding eyes turned back to Hatsumomo, "You tried to kill them, Now you will die!" Charging at an alarming speed, Kagome drew the sword again and swung down at Hatsumomo. She'd realized when the girl was up that this was going to be trouble, she was too powerful, and had no way of controlling that power yet, Hatsumomo drew her sword just in time to save her own life, being pressed down by the strength of Kagome Hatsumomo smiled, _at least if I die_, she thought, it _will be a good death_. Kagome was drawing back for the final blow when she was caught be Sesshomaru, holding her tightly in his arms she roared, bellowing to be let loose but he only tightened his hold on his mate. Slowly she breathed taking deep breaths of his calming scent, hearing him say to her, "Calm love, Calm." the crimson left her eyes, and they returned to their now normal blazing indigo. She was suddenly aware of three tiny, fast heart beats in the pit of her womanhood.

As soon as she was calmed she let loose of the kitana in her grasps letting it slide to the floor, and fell into his protective hold. Passed out he could only look at his mate, and then back to his mother. He smiled, as did Hatsumomo. "She will be a strong mate, my son." he only nodded, _any woman that could push back Hatsumomo, his mother, was indeed insanely strong, _he thought with a smile still plastered to his face.

* * *

**OK! thats it for now, Its late and I'm sleepy again, i love you guess who tell me whats up please do so for this one, this idea has been my head for a while now. thanks, in advance, and no its not over yet, still so much more to go. :D i'll try to update ASAP. thanks**

_** -r0o**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry i've made you all wait but i am currently writing chapter 21, for this story and chapter 4, for my other story. hope you enjoy. b/c i dont remember the last time i said it, i don't own any of the IY characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Conclusions and Worry**

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly gathered his love in his arms, and went back to 'their' room, leaving his mother to tend and deal with Sakura, and not speaking to his grandfather. Only stopping at the doors entrance, to say, "It might not be good to touch that kitana Mother, it might be dangerous." and then left. Hatsumomo had eyes the offending blade, it indeed held some residual power, like a dying fire, it danced on the blade, Hatsumomo had been staring when she realized Sakura was still passed out near the wall. She went over to her young ward, awed that she would do something so stupid, but angry she'd gotten hurt, Hatsumomo motioned to the remaining priestess' to come to Sakura's aid. When she'd been taken to the infirmary, Hatsumomo went to speak to her father, who'd seen the whole thing, and silently waited. 

"Well Shinosamu? What do you think of your new Granddaughter to be?" she asked her father, he gave a mirthful laugh sounding as thought it came from the pit of his stomach.

"She's a hellion if ever I've seen one Aiko, our young Sesshomaru most be mad to take on something like that." She laughed causing small wrinkles to form in her smooth skin. "I most say that when you came to me about this I was very much in doubt that you were telling the truth," she tilted her head to the side and looked to her aged father, "I would have never thought in all my life that an inu yokai, Sesshomaru of all of them, would have ever asked for this." She nodded thinking the same. Hatsumomo looked in every way as her mother had, but her very mannerisms, thoughts, and personality were completely her fathers. He was a short man now after living nearly four millennia, completely proud of his family, his kind, his clan, he'd been the great grand child of the first inu yokai, picked by the divine to serve and conquer the earth, provide, and nourish nature and all things that came with, even man. He'd honored many of these traditions passed down the clan's history, and old other worldly knowledge. He was wise, and strong, though to look at him you'd think the dog weak and feeble, a mistake on your part if you did, he truly was a driving force of this Inu clan, the heart, the oldest, the wisest. "I wonder if she knows it'll be a litter?" he jest towards Hatsumomo, who's eyes widen at the idea of pups to spoil, before catching herself and replace delight with light muse. "You don't have to act all stuffy around me Aiko, I know you've wanted this for a long time, pups to spoil rotten, as I have Sesshomaru. Beside your not the only one that gets to spoil." he gave her with a wink.

Hatsumomo and Shinosamu spoke with great delight about the three grand and great grand pups that would soon be driving both parents insane. One Inu yokai pup could be a hand full and as such, most Inu yokai, only had one pup per birth, litters were rare, and now the royal family would be increased by three very soon. Neither new parent would have a clue what it was like, Sesshomaro was her only child, and he'd been an adolescence when the half breed was born, so brand new pups he'd never been around, _this will be interesting,_ she mused leaving her father to his own peace for the night.

**Else where in the Inu Palace….**

Sakura laid passed out in the infirmary, healers having pulled the new Miko-yokai's dangerous toxins from the young Sakura's body, her neck would be scared from this for her life, never to heal. Kagome's new abilities came with more danger then they'd known to deal with. Inu yokai poison was easy to cure for the inu clan, like washing a cut, and letting it heal, their bodies, weather able to weld it or not, made the substance, while Kagome's body did the same, it had merged and laced the spiritual energy within her, making her a danger to even her own kind. The healers would have to take word to Hatsumomo of this development, but none were in any mood to address this with their mistress.

**Meanwhile…..**

Sesshomaru had placed his lovely sleeping Kagome snuggly in their spacious bed, his pelt grasped by her on the way over, falling gently and tucking itself around her gentle form, Sesshomaru eyed the beast with warning. But it knew its master would not pull it from their Kagome's grasp. He'd never noticed his pelt might have a mind of its own for Sesshoumaru was always in control, his beast had only managed to rise once, and only to fight that damned half-brother of his; he'd remembered his mother's and father's pelts acting the same around him when he was a mere pup, making a mental note to talk to his mother on the subject, he began the task of gentle removing the ceremonial robe from this goddess he loved, while battling his pelt to touch the woman. Arduous minutes later and with a tad more wear, the gown was removed as well as the pelt, having been locked in chest towards the corner of his room raging its own war to return to Kagome. He'd finally curled into the bed with her small form groped in his own, his hand protectively over her own, and their pups.

Kagome was in a light dream having been tortured by being moved and handled so much she'd realized very quickly the difference in her new body, even if only on the subconscious level. In her dream world she knew or thought she knew what was going on with her body, trying hard not to protest against Sesshomaru, though that was always a hard thing to do, she'd finally settled when he'd pulled himself around her, easing her, so they could protect their brood. She could feel them, their small lives attached to her own, all dwelling at the base of her femininity. Looking with eyes she'd never possessed, she could see them, already forming, their dark and light aura's blending with a natural ease that pleased her very much. Kagome knew even now that these children would be sought after, having both demon and miko powers would be a burden to them, but she knew that she'd loved them, and Sesshoumaru would nature them so that they could survive anything, as they had, becoming strong spiritual demon.

Kagome was pulled from her children into a dream, having been very tired, it was not as easy to do what she wanted, so after cooing the children to rest, she allowed herself to be pulled away, the place was dark, and hot, sticky with blood and decay swelling her now overly sensitive nose. She could see and hear fire and screams, people dying, oddly she was not concerned for them, as she would normally, this bothered Kagome, but not as much as rage she could feel so over whelming from within her. Somewhere something was wrong, and she could neither see of hear what she wanted, but knew that somewhere in this place they were calling her. A wild laughter the likes she'd never heard, even from Nakaru, came forth and called to her in a voice so familiar and yet so different. Taunting her, calling her, she'd found the source but not the man laughing. It was then that she heard the faint growl, a sweet, tender protective growl, the growl of her son, Kagome turned to see the young black hair golden eyed boy, looking to be about five, protecting his sisters, who were beneath him looking almost dead. Kagome screamed as she sat upright in the bed to an overly worried Sesshomaru, she was in a cold sweat, and panicked, her heightened scenes had woken him instantly from a deep slumber. Her rage was immense, and he could not understand what had happened to upset her so.

Searching for something, anything to say, to explain, she could find no words to comfort her, Sesshomaru reached her and pulled her tightly into his broad chest. "Are you okay?" was all he'd asked. Before she could replay the door was rushed and two guards looking identical, 'The twins' as they were known, flooded the room.

"Milord?" Kyo, the elder of the two questioned as his younger brother Ryu glanced to Kagome, who was somewhat naked and grabbing the sheets with a swiftness, which upon noticing, a deadly protective warning snarl ripped from Sesshoumaru's throat, as he shifted so Kagome was behind him.

His eyes beginning to turn crimson, as he bellowed, "**OUT**!", only to calm when Kagome's hand graced his shoulder. She might have been scared if she were still human, now, she knew better, and would only ask only that he return to peace for her sake, for their pup's sake. Her protective nature already in gear, she'd realized that a worked up Sesshomaru would only stress her, "Sesshomaru… ?"

"He, they saw you," was all he said.

"Hn." there was silence, now she'd realized he'd been justified, but her still somewhat human heart was yelling to box the man's ears, she would ignore that and instead advise of the dream. When she'd finished he'd only looked at her, not able to tell what really to do, he knew all too well that this could be a delirium from the pregnancy, but that she was a miko so it could be a warning. Not able to believe one of the other, he only pulled her close, and kissed her worried brow away, holding her, soothing her, taking his right hand to the air, his light whip snapped at the chest in the corner releasing his pelt, which upon being freed returned to their Kagome. Her eyes were wide like a child's with muse at the pelt, so before she could give question, he explained.

"My pelt, is an extension of myself. It can act upon its own accord, _apparently...which I need to ask mother about_, but will serve to protect you in any way it can, as I would myself." she only nodded, yawned, and fell into the bed the pelt tucked around her, as Sesshomaru would when she finally eased back into sleep.

Far away in Edo…

Sango and Miroku were both worried about their friend Kagome, she'd over exerted herself so much this time, it was true that she'd saved all their lives, but the way she looked when she fell to the ground was surreal. Kagome had lost control over Kohaku's death, and when she had woken up only to leave for her home. Sango was worried, worried for her new family, worried for her friend, and for once she could do nothing to stop or help the situation, she the powerful huntress was powerless. Miroku had been in the same situation, Kagome, was a sister to both he and his wife, she'd been there through so much, and now her life, and happiness were in Sesshomaru's hands. Hands that had on more then one situation tried to harmed the young woman. Miroku had been following Inuyasha as he carried Kagome the day they'd gone to the well, only to be thrown completely off when he heard the Inuyasha screaming in the well. He'd gone in and come back out, only to be caught in a fight between himself and the Great Taiyokai. He'd wanted to help but an enraged Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was more then the husband, father of two, and who no longer had the use of a wind tunnel could deal with, and so the fight had ensued.

Sesshomaru had penned Inuyasha, and then he'd been able to throw Sesshomaru off, _but how_?, he asked himself, it was then that Miroku saw that Kagome's beads of subjugation were gone. He'd put two and two together fast, as he noticed the brothers had just knocked one another down. Sesshomaru was up first and down the well, the warm glow of the well accepting him. Inuyasha had gotten up with an unreal speed and leapt into the well, determined to follow his brother, to save Kagome, when Miroku's ears heard, "_**WHAT THE HELL, YOU TAKE KAGOME, AND SESSHOMARU BUT NOT ME? YOU BLASTED--**_" it was then that Miroku had revealed himself to his friend.

"Inuyasha!! What in the Gods name is going on? Did the well just take Sesshomaru and refuse you entrance to her world?" He'd bellowed down the well. The echo of Miroku's worlds hurt his ears, penning them to his head, he looked up to the monk, and growled. He was still angry, knowing he couldn't take his anger out on Miroku, Inuyasha jumped out of the well over the monk and had returned into his forest, to retreat and think. Inusyasha had been gone since that day, The monk was left alone with no answer, and no one to talk about it with. He'd gone home to his family, but was unable to talk about it there either, Rin had been so close to Sesshomaru, and there would be no way he could say out loud that the lord had vanished into the bone eaters well, that Inuyasha had been rejected and that they were alone without eithers protection, or Kagome to build a barrier. These events had settled heavily on his heart.

After weeks of debating he'd brought the matter up with Kaede, only to find out that she knew more on the 'why' everything had happened. She'd informed him that his sister was with the Taiyokai's child, which had explain his vicious and unprovoked attack of Inuyasha, and why the well had accepted him and not his brother, though flabbergast at the situation, it was all starting to come together. She'd told him that was reason she'd allowed the miko to go home, that being with child, she knew she'd want to go home to be with her mother, and family. But Kaede had been surprised that the well had rejected the hanyo, Miroku had informed her that the beads of subjugation had been removed, that Inuyasha did not seem to have them on any longer, and had gone missing since. Thinking to herself, Kaede knew this was going to be bad for the hanyo, her very sister had tried to kill his heart and pull him into hell, and though he'd smashed Kagome's heart into pieces, she'd done the same to him, _did he know she was with child, could he?_ She did not know, she'd only wondered if it'd been right to tell the miko of the news, for she had surely not noticed with the events at hand.

"Hn." was her reply, he could see that she was lost on the subject as well, as much as Kagome had been his sister, she was Kaede's granddaughter.

* * *

**AN: Hatsumomo's father's name is Sinosamu, it means True Discipline, and Aiko, is a pet name that means love or child.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I said he wasn't in her life any more, but i never said he was done with the story i may be happy making a few OC's sorry if that offends you but i need to get this thing going again. i's still writing both stories and i wont drop either until i'm done! thanks see AN at the bottom to explain names and stuff. if you have questions. - r0o  
**

* * *

**His Homecoming**

* * *

Inuyasha had left shortly after Sesshomaru and Kagome had left leaving her things, and Rin behind, leaving for the only place he could think of that held no memory of those in his current life, a place where he could think and be free to do as he please. He'd been traveling for about two weeks when he'd run into Myoga the flea. Still angry over this whole situation, he'd questioned him relentlessly about why he'd smelled of Sesshomaru, only to be stopped in his tracks at what the flea had to say. He'd been told of the ability to turn a human into a demon, by the gift of blood from a _Line of Three_. Before Inuyasha could ask he was given his answer.

"Milord, I know your heart, becoming a demon will not help you in this matter. Kagome is to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate. She is with child." it all sank in at once, overwhelmingly at that, Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling with rage and vengeance ringing through him with every pump of his heart.

"Look old man, you will tell me how it is possible for I, Inuyasha to become a full demon as well." his words becoming much like his pure yokai brother as Inuyasha's eyes had bled crimson, the jagged strips on his cheeks becoming visible, etched upon his once clear face, and his voice sound as cold and frigid as if he were Lord Sesshomaru himself. Myoga's cold blood ran through him as though it were liquid ice.

"It.. It is possible milord."

"How?" he said with a venom in his voice that Myoga had never heard from his master.

"For you a hanyo, son of the Great Inu no Tashio, .." his words trailed off, his two hearts beating with madness. Inuyasha, growl a deadly sound, and pressed his razor sharp talons into the fleas flesh, causing for the first time ever blood to be drawn. Myoga let lose a cry and finished with a swiftness, "Master Inuyasha, you would only need _two in a line_, to be able to turn into a full Inu yokai. BUT MILORD THAT IS NOT WHAT YOUR FATHER WISHED FOR YOU!!!" he yelled.

"He didn't care at all for me flea, if he had he would have never let me come into this world as I am. And now I'm going to reign hell on earth upon his favorite son. His heir and first son." Inuyasha smiled and dropped the flea. "Tell me one last thing Myoga and I will spear your life."

Trembling with the words that had fallen from the young master's lips with such a dark tone," Milord?" was all he could question.

"Doers it have to be from My father's Clan, or will any Inu clan's blood work?"

"I have never had anything to do with another Clan of Inu Yokai, my own Clan is allied with your father's, I do not know if what you ask will or will not happen." Inuyasha let a devilish grin fall upon his face and took off without giving Myoga time to catch up or time to stop him. Upon reached his destination, a small sleepy village in the northern most corner of the Western lands that had once been his father's, Inuyasha took a look around. It had taken much to reach this place, but it had been worth it once in his life, now he felt that it would be worth it again.

It had been nearly sixty years since Inuyasha had been in this village, a small sleeping village, of Inu yokai. They were mostly made of women and children, their men having gone off to wars and had never returned. It was a dying village, but well protected by nature it self, almost impossible to get to, and even harder to attack. Inuyasha had been brought her by his mother, nearly two hundred years before as an infant. His father had just died, saving them both from certain death, only to die himself in the process, and causing the only family he had left of his fathers to hate his very existence. He'd known then that this place as not safe, but it was safer then any other place he knew of as a child. The village elders were yokai that had given life debts to his father.

His father had made arrangements so that Izayoi, and himself would be able to come live here without fear of death from these or other yokai, so long as these yokai in debt lived, he too could live here, coming and going in peace. His mother had died when he was young by demon standards, she had aged and died as all human's do. Leaving Inuyasha alone in this world, he looked as though he was barely six in human years. The elders of this village had a debt to his father, to keep the boy safe, the men had left for war leaving Inuyasha and a few other little boys left in the village. The children here had learned that he was a vile hanyo, and so only the headman's wife would put up with him. She was kind enough, and had a daughter, who also had a daughter, Asuka.

Looking at the village now, everything seemed different then it had when he was younger. He'd remembered the day he'd gotten lost, and demon's in the local area had come after him. He'd cried and run for his life, only to finally be saved by Atsuko, the village headman's wife. She had scolded him for running off, and getting into danger, causing her to have to come out leaving the village unprotected. He was her ward and she was responsible for his wellbeing at the cost of her soul going to hell for an unpaid debt. She'd taught him to use what little power he had, and was more fair to him when the world would not be. She had been old then, reminding him of Kaede, demons do not grow old but she too had been cursed, they would live forever until killed, but she'd been cursed by a weak miko, hundreds of years before he'd arrived, and had aged. Now though, he'd found her home and bounded over the gate.

Female guards came toward him wearing full armored regalia, ready to kill the half-breed when a soft female voice barked at them, their quick attack, already stopped before they could have fun. Both females eyed Inuyasha, but his eyes were on the young woman that had spoken. She was clearly, Asuka, the headwoman's granddaughter. Asuka was a born around the same time as Inuyasha, she had been his only friend for his stay in the village, he'd left this place to seek the Shikon no Tama, so that he could return a full demon, and make his intentions to become her mate known, but he'd never returned. Like most from the demon world, he knew that he'd never loved Asuka, that she was a friend, and that he could deal with, he'd never known love from anyone but his mother, he could live with a friend for a mate, It would be expected. For even though he was a hanyo, he was still a prince of the west.

Asuka looked to be about sixteen years old, she was graceful, and lean, tall, and beautiful, many things that all men would want. Beyond that, she was a killer, like all inu yokai, her innate sense of bringing death was a blessing from the gods, they were killing perfections, and only when going up against each other could death truly become messy. This clan of Inu yokai had hair that tended to grace from burnt umber to a rich amber tone. Asuka's coloring though had always been a deep maroon, it matched well with her pale skin and vivid green markings, her eyes had danced with a hypnotic bronzed eyes, as she gazed upon this creature that had come back into her life. She had always been lovely, even when he'd been young. Though they were the same age almost, like most full yokai she'd grown to be this way far before he had, and she had been his friend, more so out of pity for the boy, not to mention he had always been around anyway, always under foot, and wreaking havoc upon the house hold.

Her eyes feel upon this boy, this man, this hanyo and she'd fought back a laugh, the last thing she'd remembered him saying was that he would only return when he'd become a full demon. And over time, the history of his past had come to be known to the small village that he'd once called home, that he'd fallen in love with a miko, and had in turn been pinned to a tree, for an internal slumber. He'd never known it but she'd come, to see for herself, when she saw him she felt nothing more then pity for the weak creature he was, and the waste of what could have been. Taking a few measured steps forwards towards the demon she only looked at him. Walking around him and sizing him up again. Noticing the fang at his hip, and the power that rang through it she'd imagined that he must have gained some power even if it was not his own.

Her voice was beautiful but it was like an ice blade slicing though his body. "Why have you returned Inuyasha? I see that you are not _sealed to a tree_, and that you are not a full yokai. Have you come back to die?" growling at her vicious words, he only looked to her. "Did you not remember your promise, to only return here as a full yokai? What has become of you that you no longer have honor to keep such promises, what would your father say?" It was too much, and his reaction time had been must faster then it had been in the past. Her wrist was gripped tightly in his hands, as his yokai blood was on the verge of boiling over, claws dug into her that tinged with the slight promise of poison that ran through his veins as it did his brother.

"I have come back for that exact reason, and you and your mother will help me with it." he said with a tone that was all too cold, too unlike him.

"And why would we do that?" she asked just as cool.

"Because your family is indebted to my father, and as his son I'm making a request upon you to help me." he finished noting the smug look on her face, "And if you don't I'll kill everyone in this village until I get what I want." the sound of his voice and the threat of his promise brought many things to a head, for one that she was felt terrorized that he would fulfill his threat bringing what was left of her small clan to its death, that it was a small request, that she knew of, and lastly that the threat had in some small way aroused her. Smelling every bit of fear that washed off of her yokai, followed by her calm and then arousal, Inuyasha released her sure that she would help. "Call off your dogs." he bit out. Asuka glanced at both females and they were already off to their stations.

Her clan had been whipped out, war had ravaged the men of the village, leaving only boys, and they had gone off to train to become warriors leaving just the aging yokai, and younger females to the village. Inuyasha could smell this much, vaguely he toyed with the idea that a village of female inu yokai could be a blessing, before realizing that they would tear him apart if he'd tried anything with more then one of them. He'd thought about that as he watched Asuka turn and lead him indoors, he watched as her ripe hips swayed beneath her clothing. There was hardly a need to dress formally, with so few yokai, and no males in the village, as such those who were not wearing kimonos, wore something close to Kagome's miko clothing, training for attacks and to bring death.

Asuka's home was the largest in the small village, not that this was saying much, but it was still a small palace. Seating him in a small courtyard she left him alone to make her mother and grandmother aware of his arrival, as well as his threats. When she returned she came bringing both women, and a small offering of food. Both Asuka and her mother bowed to the young prince, where Atsuko stood and did not lower herself to the young lord. Instead she'd skipped any formalities, and got right to the point, another well known inu yokai trait, "What do you want Inuyasha?" her voice was old and tired. She would be a few thousand yeas only, but the curse had damned her to an early grave, time was never something she waited idly.

"I have come for your blood, Two in a line, to be specific." the old woman's gaze fell upon him, and snorted.

"So you've learned of the old magic. And you'll take this easy way out?" he nodded, "For what purpose?" she asked.

"When I am a full demon I will take what my father has left his heir, and mate Asuko, making her the lady of the West and bring your clan back from the grave that war has put it in." He'd never been so to the point, and elegant at the same time, words like this were well placed and thought out, a sign that his yokai blood was surging within to take over this damned hanyo body. Atsuko's daughter had lifted her head, and was gazing at the young prince. It had been no secret that she'd sought alliances out to wed her daughter into power, bring their clan out of this 'death' as he called it, and breathing life into what was left of them. And now this promise, was so tangible, it lingered on the cusp of her tongue, dancing on her lips. She on the other hand could not give in, this was her mother's house, and her rule was law here. Atsuko had noticed her daughter's lack in will power, and even that her granddaughter, had momentarily forgotten what was going on again before regaining her composer.

Atsuko cleared her throat, "Ye, hanyo son of the last great Taiyokai, would take what is not his to give this dying clan life. Take heed Inuyasha, that is asking great death upon us if you fail. What reason would you have to go against the great lord, his son, Sesshomaru?" he only smiled at her.

"He has given me enough reasons, and those reasons are my own. Make no mistake, I _will _take your gift or you _will_ offer it. I only need two. And I see three as I speak." he'd eyed the women, with a great fanged grin crossing his face.

* * *

**AN: I'm assuming that Inuyasha grows at a rate of one year to ever ten human years. I get this reasoning here: In the third movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler, Saya, Sounga's sheath protector, states that he protected the sword for 700 years, until the day the sword was freed and found Inuyasha in the park with Kagome. the sword was placed in the bone eaters well after his father's death. Meaning that when the sword was release, it had been at rest for 700 years, 200 years before Kagome goes and frees Iunyasha. Also, the 50 years that IY is sealed to the tree he remains ageless, so, let do the math. 700yrs sealed-500yrs time traveling 200yrs since he was born - 50yrs in ageless sleep 150years. Appearing to be 15 years old, 150/15 10 to every 1. Note me if you didn't follow that little rant. 0o0o0o which also means that if some how he just survived to one day meet Kagome in the future, he'd look to be about 45 year old. -r0o**

* * *

**Btw: Atsuko, means something along the lines of "warm child"/Asuka means "tomorrow" or something closely related.**


	22. Chapter 22

**0o0o0o my goodness, 2 chapters in one day! first i want to say thanks for all the lovely reviews i never mention it because well i'm just so very grateful that you all seem to really love these stories. special thanks go out to everyone thats been there for me i really love it and its always makes me want to give you guys more. i really love this story, and 'what became of her' so i promise i'm going to keep working them until they are complete! as always I'm going to try an update soon. thanks again. 0o0o btw this chapter is a lot longer then i usually post but i didnt want to break them in 2 to make shorter ones. This one's abotu 3400 -r0o**

* * *

**Changes and Sickness**

* * *

Inuyasha was staring at Atsuko, her daughter and Asuka, his grin only growing as he crept towards the trio. Both Atsuko and Asuka at least had some type of training in the art of battle, Haruka on the other hand had none, she had nothing but her instincts and claws to keep her alive. She'd once been too pampered and coddled to ever learn these things, both her mother and daughter had come from different times, Haruka's time had been bountiful, which was why she now wished for power so much. A good powerful mate for her daughter that would bring light upon their small clan, the same clan that would be left to die slowly if nothing came to save them. It would not be either the cursed Atsuko's will to live, or young Asuka's bravery that would save them from the angry hanyo, no, it would be Haruka's sheer tactfulness that would save them.

She only bowed lightly but with a demonic elegance and smiled faintly to the young demon, "My lord Inuyasha, you've offered us so much, won't you give us just until the morn to give you a reply. If our answer is not suitable then you may take what you will., only losing a day's time, you've waited over sixty year, would one night be worse? Is this not a suitable solution?" Inuyasha only looked at them his grin fading.

"Atsuko, and Asuka are free to go, you Haruko will stay with me. I doubt the _both _your mother and daughter will leave you to flee me, _they_ both have to much honor." with that he grabbed her arm and pulled her away to his room, the only room he'd ever truly had. It was smaller then he'd remembered, but still kept, as though he'd never left, while throwing Hakura haphazardly on to the futon that remained waiting for an owner to claim it for so long, dust billowed out and Hakura coughed lightly, he only grunted a bit. "How long has she waited?" his eyes finding the window and turning his gaze there we was lost.

"Since you left, she's had no others. Much to my dismay." His amber eyes fell upon her, and growled threateningly. "You must understand Milord, you left and word came later that you'd been penned to a gods tree, there was no hope of you ever returning. Yet she waited loyally. She may never love you, or you her, but it would seem that this was meant to be. You were fated to be together, not in the arms of some _mortal wench_." The huff he let out was his only reply, Haruka was beginning to annoy him, if he didn't know he needed her blood so much she might have been dead. She couldn't know that he'd fallen for not one, but two mortal women, that both had been taken from him unjustly, and that his heart had grown cold because of their absence.

That night they fell into silence in Inuyasha's room, Haruka lay on the bed, and he with his back the wall by the door. In the dwelling else were raised voices that could hardly be heard from the distance, Atsuko, and Asuka, were trying to assess the situation. "What is this magic? Why does he need us?" she pleaded with her grandmother.

"How much do ye know of old magic?" she eyed her wearily.

"Not much, just that its dangerous. And that only the strong can wield it. Will he really become a full demon?" her young voice called with a slight hint of hope, and fear.

"Hn. Yes, but that is not what I fear, his heart is so cold now, he would bring death upon what is left of this small clan if he fails or not. Nothing good can come from a cold dark heart becoming a demon. Heed my warning Asuka."

"He will not fail. Not him." She'd never been able to explain it, her utter trust and faith in Inuyasha, it had been in her since they were young. She wanted and desired him, wanted to be his mate, she had waited for sixty years, and now it would happen, damned if not, she would help Inuyasha. Her grandmother had noted her change in aura. "Ye, will accept it as your mother did, so easily?" she only nodded. "Then I will leave this place with the rest of our clan, and forge a new life, one that will not have hell rained down upon them, so that they may have a future, where as you three will not." Her words were not cold, but sad, hurtful, leaving Asuka to feel nothing but hallow inside.

"Then leave in the night, so that you may have nothing to hold you back. He will not come after you when he has changed, he'll have what he wants." there was sadness in her voice, that boarded on hurt, Asuka's eyes closed and she fought back a tear that escaped anyway. Atsuko would not put what was left of her clan be so endanger so her family could play with the Greek fire that was Inuyasha and his crazed plan to take the West. She'd known the young Taiyokai that was the Lord of the lands, Sesshomaru, he was killing perfection at its best, even his name said so, he was death as an art, and he would devour them all for Inuyasha's betrayal. After all those years, it had been Sesshomaru that she'd protected the young lad from, now, it seemed all in waste, that he would lay his life down like this. It might have been true that he was from the same great blood line as the Great lord, but there as the sheer balance of power. Sesshomaru had trained for a millennia in the art of war, and Inuyasha had been bound to a tree for a large chunk of his short life. She only sighed leaving her thoughts there as she left her granddaughter for the rest of her clan and made ready to leave.

**The next morning…**

Asuka's salty tear had caught his attention during the night, he'd awoken having heard them leaving, he'd known it was for the best, only standing to strain his nose at the varied scents that left the home, Atsuko's was with them, but Asuka's was not. Her scent still lingered the grounds, aimlessly wondering, Inuyasha almost gave into a smirk until he heard Haruka begin to wake. It was early dawn, the light outside was bright and demure all at the same time, fires from pits lit the night before only embers now, smoldering in the light breeze that found its way into the grounds. Smoke or fog, he could never truly tell here, wound around looking for something but never to find it, filling the morning skies with a bleach overcast.

Inuyasha took note that Haruka was completely awake, and that there were only three of them on the grounds now. The clan or what was left of it had been gone for hours, and it was time to take what was his. Pulling Haruka up by the wrist he set off towards Asuka, finding her in the main garden high in a tree, he called her down to him. She leapt, falling gracefully in place standing looking right into the hanyos eyes. Her glare was strong and intense, burning his own. Taking a small blade that he'd found in his room the night before, he ruthlessly cut into Haruka's forearm, throwing her to the ground, then grabbed Asuka by the wrist as well, and cut her, not as forcefully but still without mercy. The small dagger was covered in both of their bloods, he lapped happily at the blade, the drops flowing down his throat.

He released his tight hold on Asuka, who went to her mother and tended the wound that Inuyasha left, then her own before turning to the growling hanyo. What she saw almost made her jaw drop, a dark red aura wrapped wildly around the once hanyo, his scent was turning to that of a full demon, his amber eyes, glowed and settled into a golden haze, with hints of silver flecks. The ears on his head recessed into his hairline, and fleshy tips of ears began to grow from the sides of his head, his claw and fangs grew dangerously sharp, while purple jagged stripes etched their way over his cheekbones. The sudden change was only marred by the heart wrenching growling howl that ripped through his throat, when the transformation was complete he'd fallen to the ground unconscious. Haruka looked to her daughter and then back to Inuyasha, Asuka did the same, both females were in awe. He was weak, horribly weak. Asuka spoke first.

"He's a demon now, but why is he so weak?"

"His blood line is that of the Former Great Dog General. His human blood is gone. He only has half the blood he started with a moment ago. I would imagine that his energy has dissipated because he'd gone so far on just his hanyo blood, now he'll have to restart from the beginning and learn his demon powers, his heritage to that power. He may yet become stronger then that of Sesshomaru himself." Asuka absorbed what her mother had said.

"Stronger then The Western Lord?"

"Possibly, Inuyasha has had to fight harder, and longer to survive in his short life then Sesshomaru has ever. He will be able to grow much more then his brother, because he has had to endure much more." Asuka nodded, and her mother spoke again. "We need to get him inside, to tend to him." The two females lifted the deceptively heavy demon and brought him back to his room, where Asuka began her silent visual. "Darling, I'm going to bring help, someone that will know exactly what is going on, I'm not trained in old magic, and I know not what has really happened to him, I can only assume what I said is correct. But I wish not to leave his fate hanging on an idea." Askua nodded. Her mother was wrought for the reasons behind his weakness. She left her daughter to her promised mate and sought out help to solve the situation.

**Else where….**

Kagome was waking with morning sickness, Sesshomaru had tried to retain her in bed but she bolted up faster then he could have stopped her, the sound was maddening, the smell was ridiculous, but somehow as odd as it seemed he found it amusing. She returned to him long minutes later with a look that said _'you did this to me,_' causing him to whimper at her presence. She'd been tired, very tired since the transformation ceremony, and he was forcing her to rest in bed, as was his mother. The last conversation ended with her being annoyed with the pair, and leaving for Sesshomaru and her bedroom. Hatsumomo could be heard chuckling at her son who was at a lost for words, and even Shinosamu was laughing at him. It was true that Inu Yokai males, were completely devoted to their mates, and could do no harm to them, cherished them, loved them dearly, but Kagome had Sesshomaru wrapped tightly around her little finger and they all knew it.

"Your up early." He'd whispered to her with laughter in his voice.

"_Your_ pups hate me and anything I feed them." he only laughed and she frowned. "I'm glad you think this is funny _Darling_, I'll remember that." She said before she hotly got back in bed and turned her back to him. It was true and he hated to admit it but this small delicate creature, mother of his children had him whipped.

"What had you so disturbed this morning? Other then the sickness." She stiffened at his words.

"I don't know," she paused, feeling him sit up behind her back, his hand finding its way to her back, and then her womb, "Something, somewhere to the northwest… An aura, so familiar changed. I don't know who's or what has happened, but it woke me." She'd turned to face him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't but that's what caught my attention. Why would I be so in tuned and yet so out of tune with someone's aura?" They both puzzled on the situation when she suddenly looked distantly out of the room, her hand finding her mouth, her eyes widening a bit, before she again bolted out of bed for another go. Again he was amused. It had been like this for two days, every morning and after some meals, depending on what she was fed. He had already learned that their pups did not like certain foods, for even the smell made her sick, she'd flatly turned down some foods before even seeing them. His mother had assured him this was normal. Though he was still not certain, she had informed him much in that conversation.

**A day ago in the house of the Western Moon Palace…**

"Mother?"

"Hn?"

"Is it normal for her to be so moody and sick?" His response was a laugh, a deep mirthful laugh that was so unlike his mother, causing his brow to arch high.

"Yes my poor son it is very normal. It seemed you've learned much in war, and tactfulness, but little on basic life. Have you any other questions I might address?"

"Hn. My Pelt, it clung to her the other night, defensively. I remember yours and father's doing the same to me when I was young. "

"Normal as well, you may have never been told but your pelt, as you know is an extension of you, when you take on a Mate it comes to have a will of its own. It is a more primitive form of your demonic self. It will do anything to keep them safe, and if it is near and they are in distress it will come to their aid. It will coddle children or a mate to a calm state. It can and will shield them from harm with a barrier if need be, and even die protecting them. But be warned if it does you will be incapacitated for some time, you won't die, only you'll grow a new pelt. But that takes time, and that is dangerous for you all."

"Should it happen how much time will it take?"

"Are you worried?" her brow grew high above her eye as she asked.

"No, but information is always vital when it can involve my downfall."

"Wise as always, it depends on the demon, my son. If the demon is weak it can take years, decades, if they are strong.. hours, maybe days. For your father, it was five hours."

"Father's pelt died?"

"Yes, some time long ago. You were merely an infant, by mortal or demon standards. A clan of Inu Yokai to the northern most boarder of this land allied with the North, they came to kill us all, and take everything." her face grew bitter and slightly angry not that she would truly show it. "Your father, had killed nearly all of them, leaving only a few alive, but the few that lived had killed his pelt. He was almost unable to move, my pelt coddled you, protecting you, while I went to dispatch the rest."

"Five hours?"

"Yes, your sire had been livid, not only that he'd fallen in battle but that I had finished them off. It was a few hard weeks after that. He'd come to and was angry with me, in turn I was angry that he was angry. He wouldn't talk to me or look at me, only acknowledging you, but time passed and he again was my love, forgave me for my indiscretions. He couldn't understand, that it didn't matter about honor at that moment, that I was endanger of losing everything and everyone I held dear."

"What do you mean? Honor is everything." she scowled at him, knowing exactly where his mind was, like his father, honor was in fact everything.

" If your father died, you would have become an Lord as an infant, your life would constantly be in danger, as would these lands, I couldn't do that to you. I would be forced to make alliances, take a new mate, or lose you to death, and these lands to war. More so, If I lost your father I would have been lost myself. We were in love then, and though that love was later tested far more then I would have ever thought, then we were together, we were one. It only felt natural to take the blood and lives of those who posed a threat to our way of life. Your father on the other hand had his head up his ass, and refused to think that a mate should weld a sword in battle, to shed blood to protect anything other then our pup. "

"Is that so wrong?" he asked, not knowing how he would react to Kagome in the same situation.

"I'll put it this way, If you were in battle, fallen, your house in ruins, your land almost in the hands of the enemy. If she would save you, would you care that it wasn't her place to do so?" he searched her face for answers, as she continued, "Would it matter that she was female? She'd be doing the same thing you would did, protecting her people, her land, her pups, .. Her mate." He'd never thought of it that way. Hatsumomo was right, put in that situation, he would expect her react, she was Kagome, brave and dangerous, loyal to a fault. She would defend anything she felt worthy, her land, her people, her love and her children, would certainly fall under that category. He smiled at his mother.

"She would be there with my, and it would take hell to stop her. I would expect that from her." His mother smiled. She would in fact be that female, sword in hand war face in place, vengeance ready to be served to those who sought their downfall.

**Back to the moment…**

It was afternoon, and they'd settled for a nap hours before, but now Kagome was dressed and sitting at Sesshomaru's desk, her head buried deeply in endless amounts of scrolls. Sesshomaru had be fascinated at her hunger for knowledge, which in this case was perfect, she needed to learn demon laws, already they had broken a few of them, as then were not officially mated, and she was heavy with his litter. He had been awake watching her read for maybe an hour, and though she had been a demon for days now, she was still learning to control her powers. She could sense his aura, and his energy, but wasn't always sure when he was awake. He smiled at her from their bed as she'd finally noticed his eyes locked on her.

"Your supposed to be in bed Darling." he said coyly, faking a yawn. "How long have you been out of bed?"

"About an hour before you started faking that you were asleep, and watching me." his brow rose as he grinned at his lovely creature. She was getting used to it.

"I suppose its good your reading the laws of the demon way. Soon we'll have the mating ceremony to deal with."

"What?" the look in her eyes was shock to say the least. _He'd thought, you can make the girl a demon, but you cant take that girl out of her._

He smiled at her, "I thought we were mates." she said, her voice was still in shock.

"Well yes and no. Yes I've taken you as my mate, but as I am the lord of the western lands a ceremony must accompany most of all life events. Unfortunately I can not go against these laws." her reaction was a frown, he'd expected worse but was happy with that small reply.

"When?"

"Two days from now." her audible growl was clear and to the point, and he only laughed inwardly as he turned over laying on his back. He could hear her rising from the chair, and resisted the urge to look towards her, for it wouldn't matter, she'd be with him in a moment. Right as always she was climbing into bed with a grin on her face.

* * *

AN: Haruka means far off and distant, i think thats it, just let me know if i messed up anything. i edited this while still sleepy again. sorry - r0o 


	23. Chapter 23

**omg sorry for the long wait, i have the next chapter almost ready but its starting to thunder and my bf's giving me death stairs to turn the cpu off :\ i'll load it up ASAP, probably later tonight when the storm is done. that being said i hope this is well liked and again i'm very sorry for taking so long I'll elaborate more later. **

* * *

**Pomp and Circumstance**

* * *

Kagome had been studying for the last two days, from bed, because Sesshomaru was annoyed that she'd left his side and not heeded either his or his mothers advise, so annoyed that he'd had the healers come to her and insist that she lay down. She'd thrown scrolls all over the room, huffing and puffing when she came across some law she thought was stupid or funny or wrong, Sesshomaru had countered her at every turn telling her why every law had its place. She was retaining it all, as he knew she would and now it was time for the next ceremony, the Mating ceremony. Kagome'd asked her love if the huntress and the monk could attend the event, sadly she was denied. "My dear, I would not mind having them, I've seen them in battle and hold some amount of respect for them, they have honor and valor when many humans do not. They are also your loved ones, and currently I am in debt to them for taking care of young Rin." he paused seeing her face turning to its annoyance and then its reverence for her friends. "But, they would not be safe here. It is why Rin has never been around my clan. I know they can hold their own very well indeed, but not against so many. And I know you would be upset at their inevitable passing." He was very aware of her sad feelings on the matter when he finished. "When we have we have returned home to our palace, you may invite them, and we will have a small celebration of our own."

"Our Palace? We won't stay here?"

"No. We will only be here until the ceremony is over, then shortly there after we will return to our palace, with young Rin. After we are settled there I will send word to the huntress and the monk to come and visit. And yes, _Our palace_, you will be my mate, officially, and thus my palaces is yours, besides when the pups are born they must be born there. "

"You promise?" she said looking into his golden silver flecked eyes smiling.

"Of coarse. Now my dear I must leave you, the Mating Ceremony is this evening and I'm not supposed to see you again until then, Ayame will see that you are dressed and ready."

"Sesshomaru?" he stopped looking to his soon to be mate. She had only to call his name and he would be there, but also there was concern in her voice that got his attention the most.

"Yes?"

"I've been studying the laws of our kind, but I cant find anything about this ceremony. I'm just worried that something will happen, it won't hurt them will it?" He knew her concerns were for their pups, and he'd honestly loved hearing her say 'our kind,' she'd so easily accepted everything.

"I would never allow that. Do not worry my Love, all will be disclosed later, You and our pups will be perfectly fine. I will be there to protect you all." He gave her a small smile and left the room, letting Ayame in to address his love.

"It is good to see you again Ayame, have you been well?" said the always the caring Kagome.

"Yes Milady, I have been well, and busy."

"Busy? May I ask how so?"

"Certainly Milady. Lately we've been busy readying for your mating ceremony, I have also been asked to look after Sakura--"

"Sakura?" she interrupted remembering the lightly pink haired Inuyoukai.

"Yes. She hasn't been well for a few days." she answered not wanting to say exactly why the mistress' ward would have been made ill.

"What is wrong with Sakura?" Kagome asked, fighting off some form of guilt she felt, but not knowing why, not remembering.

"She… was attempting to save the Mistress Hatsumomo from an attacker. She was wounded, and has yet to be revived." A wave of guilt pasted of Kagome, as images from nights before passed her memory. She could see the events taking form in her mind, A great white inu baring down on her children, waking and seeing Hatsumomo, realization, Sakura by the throat from her own poison clawed hands. Kagome gasped as she remembered it all, looking to her hands and crying. She had no idea that she'd even hurt the young girl, let alone so much. Standing and walking to a wardrobe that had been added to the room for her, she grabbed a long flowing, white cloak and wrapped herself in it ready for her mission. "Milday?" the young woman questioned.

"Ayame, if I'm going to like you so much, I'm going to have to have you call me by my name, Kagome, Not _Milady_. Milady should be for the Lady of the West, which is currently not myself." Ayame looked to her and nodded. "Also, your going to take me to Sakura. I will not allow someone to suffer for my indiscretions."

"Milad--- _Kagome_ we can not. You have to ready for your mating ceremony, the Lord would not be pleased with me if you showed up unmade."

"You let me worry about Sesshomaru, and as the soon to be Lady of the West I'm _ordering_ you to take me to Sakura." she smiled to the young demon who's fear she could smell in its heavy waves, Kagome had never taken 'No' for an answer very well, it was not in her nature, more so now that she was an inu demoness. "_Please_, I just want to help her, and I have caused her this pain, I would never be able to live with something like that, and I have no intention of starting now. If I have caused her pain then I must fix it, it is my honor to do so, you must understand." it had been the word _honor_ that allowed Ayame to willingly defy her Lords direct order in favor for her future Lady's.

"We must cover your scent, If the Lord finds out, he'll have my hide!" Kagome smiled until Ayame pulled out a knife and was almost about to cut herself when Kagome stopped her.

"What are you doing!?"

"Covering your scent with the scent of my blood, I don't have magic, and I cannot produce a barrier to hide it and I will certainly _not_ be spraying you with anything!" she said remembering the night a few days back, when Kagome willingly sent out the wave of anger and terror to their clan for Sakura's prank.

"You will not cut yourself! I'll take care of everything, just take me to Sakura." she said huffing some as Ayame replaced the knife from her hiding spot. "We do need to hurry, I do not intend to be late for my future lord." she said with a smile as she wrapped her body in the white cloak. Ayame opened the door and was soon engulfed in a barrier made by Kagome, she turned to look at the future Lady. "Do not worry, no one can see or more importantly _smell _us. We do still need to hurry though, because he will be able to feel my movement." she smiled thinking of her love, she would only have a little time to fix the situation before he would be completely aware that she was not in the bath house or in their room preparing. With a swiftness they maneuvered the halls of the palace being noticed by none until they got to the infirmary.

Kagome dropped the barrier and walked into the room. It was bright and lit well by the dying light of the day, she could see Sakura laying there, her throat burned, and looking as though she'd pass from life to death at any moment. Kagome's heart broke for the girl she'd hurt so much. A healer came towards her to detour the miko-demoness but Kagome walked passed her as though she were not there, going right to Sakura. Saying nothing she left Ayame at the door, and was already pulling her cloak off sitting next to the young demon. Kagome was completely unaware that Hatsumomo was in the corner of the room watching her from the shadows, she'd seen the young Lady walk into the room, and had decided to watch rather then ask questions. Kagome brought her full attention to the young girl laying before her, placing her hands over Sakura's body.

Her delicate hands hovered above Sakura's neck for the longest, pouring her energy into the girl, while pulling out her own poisons. When Kagome pulled back, she looked down at her work, where before there had been poison scared skin, now was pearly and smooth. She then pulled her hands just above the girls heart, where her hands again began to pull out the poisons' that were slowly killing the female. Hatsumomo watched with an odd pride and amazment, her daughter to be was defiant, she'd known all to well where she should be, but here she was attending her own ward, mending wounds that she had inflicted. Kagome had managed to per sway her servant against her Lord, was healing someone she had hurt, and was doing it well, the Young Lady to be was strong, smart, Intelligent, she was also compassionate. Hatsumomo was learning so much about her, she found herself questioning everything about Kagome, even now as she healed Sakura.

Sakura was coming to, her long lashes fluttered a bit as she saw the demoness who'd healed her, she'd almost screamed before she heard her Mistress, "Sakura. Kagome has healed you. You will rest while I take the future Lady back to her room to prepare for the ceremony. Is that understood?" Sakura nodded slowly, though she was healed she was sore to the touch, be she was a demoness, it would heal on its own in a short time. Kagome was started, she'd felt Sakura's intent, and was bowled over when she heard Hatsumomo, who was not upset that she'd left her room, and was not ready for this ceremony. The Lady walked over to Kagome, assisting her in standing, holding her elbow ever so lightly, taking her back to her room.

Ayame followed quietly, afraid of what might become of her, when they finally reached Sesshomaru and Kagome's room. Both lady's entered the room leaving Ayame out in the hall, leaving it again shortly for the bath house, only having grabbed a new kimono to come back to this very room again to ready in. In the bath house, a pool was drawn, and Kagome was washed by Ayame, she'd blushed scarlet the whole time, even when she was pulled out and dried by her. Hatsumomo only smiled at the shy demoness that was her daughter to be, it seemed so odd, she remembered the little human girl that he assaulted the whole clan with dangerous energy on a whim, who was bold, hotheaded and daring, and here was that same girl a demoness no less, blushing at her nudeness, which was beautiful for her pregnancy.

Finally back in her room, Kagome questioned Hatsumomo as Ayame began to dry her hair and form it properly for the ceremony. She looked to her Mother to be via the mirrored vanity, "Your not angry?" she said softly.

"Why? _Should I be_?"

"Perhaps. I did knowingly disobey my Lord, your son, by going to Sakura to heal her, but you don't seem to be upset that I did so. Why _aren't_ you upset with me?"

"You saved her, though she is not my born daughter, she's as close to a girl child I have ever had. Her mother was my maid, by my side for everything, even the birth of the Lord, my son. She died to protect me, and I have taken care of Sakura ever since. I was upset when this befell her. Though I know you did not intend to harm her, I was truly touched that you came to save her. I could not be upset that you did so, I am on the other hand impressed how you handled yourself, without fear of your Mate." She smiled as she took over from Ayame and finished the lush onyx locks into the pressed and perfect style.

Kagome's hair had been pulled up into a tight bun, it was large and elegant, simple, and beautiful. Locks of loose hair had been pulled like ribbon, twisting and mingling with the large curl of hair that was the bun, held up by and elegant jeweled hair pin, only to be reinforced by a second identical hair pin.

"I'm glad I could help her, it was wrong of me to hurt her so."

"No. It was right. I would have killed her had I been you, she attacked you, and you are with pup, it was a natural reaction, and she was foolish to attack you. She was lucky that she did not die. Your kind heart even when enraged was at work, that is why she lived." she sighed knowing she would have to tell her daughter the truth, "There is something that I have not told you about the transformation from a human to a demon, Kagome." Kagome looked to her Mother to be. "Ayame, go to my room, on the bed there is a kimono, bring it here, and do not enter here again until you are asked." the young girl nodded and left without a second thought, Hatsumomo now had Kagome's full attention. "As I was saying, you have not been told everything. The magic used to transform your human blood into that of a demon is old. One of the hidden aftereffects is that you gain abilities of those who gave their blood to change yours. As your aware you have my poisonous claws-- "

"But aren't those Sesshomaru's abilities?"

She smiled before answering even though she'd been interrupted, "He got them from me as well. An inherited trait from his mother. The real questions will be what you got from Sesshomaru, and Shinosamu."

"Shinosamu?" she questioned.

"My father, and Sesshomaru's grandfather, You will meet him at the ceremony. He seemed very amused by you my dear." Kagome blushed.

"Ayame, you may enter." When Ayame came in she held an almost blinding white kimono in her grasp, it was heavy and embroidered with the crest of the Western Lord, in a dainty silver. The kimono had a slight sheen to it, a silk finer then any she'd ever seen, it was a lovely kimono. "Kagome. This was my own, worn on the day of my own mating ceremony. Tonight, is more for ceremony then functionality, it is tradition that the eldest member of the family, Shinosamu bring you into the ceremonial chamber, there I will be to bind you to Sesshomaru, in the laws of the demon way. Then we, my father and I will leave you two together." she paused inwardly laughing at how silly this seemed at the moment and Kagome had noticed.

"That's not it is it?"

"No my dear, it is not. Once my father and I are gone, The Lord and yourself will have to consummate the mating, he'll mark you as his and when it is complete, Shinosamu and myself must return to scent you and verify that you have been mated and are with pup." she smirked at the face Kagome was giving her.

Kagome sat almost in shock, she was already with _pups_, she'd thought back to Sesshomaru telling her they'd already broken a few laws of the demon world, she realized now that this was one of them. "But.." Kagome was slowly catching why Hatsumomo was grinning.

"Yes, indeed you are with pup, but this is pomp and circumstance, it must be preformed properly and verified by law, or your Heir would not be able to rule." She paused looking to Kagome's face using the mirror, Her daughter to be was beautiful her dark coloring was odd to herself, everything beautiful before had always been pale, gleaming, white, and before her now was a vision. Kagome beauty was simple, she had never looked like she was truly worth her son's time in that department, though Hatsumomo noted her kindness, her strength, and many other traits that were worth her son, Beauty had not been one of them until now. The dark vestiges skin was tan, deep and olive, a rich creamy light chocolate almost, her vivid indigo eyes set her face like burning sapphires, only to be accentuated by her now bright teal blue crests. The girls plump moist lips were desirable, even covetable, Hatsumomo could easily understand now what his son saw in her. She was so different then most demoness' that had flaked to her son, most were vapid, annoying, and only lusted for the power he had, it sickened her. But Kagome, Kagome was so different. She was able to storm her son's will, and hold her own against him, she was his equal, and never once had she backed down. Hatsumomo was pleased to say the least.

"My dear it is time, Your new Lord and Mate will be waiting." Hatsumomo said with a grin, Ayame held up the finaly Kimono to be placed on, it had been Hatsumomo's, the blindingly white and silver kimono, over the other beige and tan early Kimono's it shown so brightly it hurt the eyes, no Obi was placed over this one, allowing it to flow freely as the Lady walked. Kagome stood and looked herself over, she could hardly believe the image she saw, not painted like a whore, or even a princess, no she was a bride, blushing and beautiful, her filling belly was hidden by the many layers of kimono that weighed her down, but she didn't care, she couldn't not when she looked like this. Hatsumomo's grin drew as she looked at herself. And in a very Kagome way, she Hugged her mother to be tightly, Hatsumomo was shocked, _It must be a human thing,_ she thought as she was released from the death grips she was placed under.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so i got most of this down last night but a thunderstorm as been in the area since last night, again i'm very sorry for make everyone wait for this, really i know i'm about halfway on this one, and i really want to take more time in writing the rest, i don't want to fudge up the ending b/c i'm in a hurry to produce, i hope everyone will understand, though i'm not planning on making you all wait this long every time, just not every 2 days like i used to. anyway without much else chapter 24... - r0o**

* * *

**Mated**

* * *

Kagome left the room behind Hatsumomo following her down the hall to where the ceremony would take place, outside stood a demon that she'd never seen, but she'd felt on a few occasions. His aura was warm, inviting, like the proud being he was, strong and deep. Following Hatsumomo's lead she bowed low to him, for Hatsumomo to show this respect, this would have to be Shinosamu. "Dear father, this is Kagome." Hatsumomo introduced her and moved to the side some so Shin could have a good look at her. He looked at her from top to bottom, quietly accessing the onyx haired inu miko-demoness. She stood short in comparison to Hatsumomo, and was far daintier, though he had not been at the celebration, he'd heard all about this small female. She flushed red under his gaze, averted her eyes, while hiding her face to not show her shy smile. He was handsome for a short older man, though nothing like her Sesshomaru, but still she could see some of the family resemblance.

"So you're the one that got everyone upset, little miss?" he said in a baritone voice that showed his age more then his face ever would. She could only nod, and blushed with more fury. "Aiko, you may enter he is waiting." She bowed again and entered the chamber, leaving the pair behind. Shin motioned for Kagome to take a seat on a nearby bench in the hall. Once the pair sat, Kagome could feel his gaze upon her, she was nervous, Sesshomaru had not let another male this close to her since they'd come back to this time, and now she sat with his grandfather. Taking her silence into account he noted that she was a beautiful young demon, he wondered what powers she would have, what she would bring to this family. He'd already seen his Aiko's poisoned claws, and her own spiritual powers, however he wondered what else she could do. "Well it would seem your not always a little spitfire." he said and she finally looked up, what he saw delighted him, in her bright indigo eyes was annoyance, she was angry with him for the comment and he realized quickly that she was very much indeed always a spitfire. How much he didn't know, how would he have.

"It is in my nature to be so." she answered him coolly, though her eyes spoke volumes more.

"Hn." was his answer.

She smiled as she looked to him again, "So that's where he gets it from." she declared.

"What?" he answered amused for a moment at her candor with him, he knew she would not be like the others in this family, this clan.

"That…'Hn' Sesshomaru always answers like that when he has nothing to say to rebuttal me, its his way out of where ever the conversation has gone. Am I to understand you're the one that started this?" she said with mirth in her eyes.

"Hn." He said with a genuine smile. "You do well to notice so much. Tell me, How came you into my grandson's life? He has hated humans for far longer then I care to remember, and yet here we are." She thought for a moment for the best way to answer, knowing that to say the name 'Inuyasha' she would not make a good impression.

"The truth is, that I was born in the future. On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled down the Bone Eaters Well, and arrived near the small village of Edo. The demon that pulled me in pulled the Shikon Jewel from within my body, eventually she was killed but more demons came for the jewel." she paused again to think on how much to say, she knew she would have to mention Inuyasha, most of her time in the land was with the boy. Sighing she began again. " I was the one that freed his Half-brother from the tree, I held the soul that had cursed him to that very tree, while he tried to kill me as well as steal the jewel from me, it was taken by a crow demon, I shot the bird killing it, but shattered the jewel. As its protector, it was my duty to collect the pieces and make it whole again." She pulled the jewel out to show him, she hadn't removed it once since it had been made complete, though she noted mentally that none here had even mentioned it or tried to go after it.

Shinosamu, who'd been listening had thought she was a liar, though he couldn't smell it upon her, but there was simply no way it could all be true. He'd heard much of the story of the half-breed and the priestess, that he'd been bound to a gods tree, unable to assist his grandson in battle when the panther demons tried to take these lands. He was annoyed, until she pulled a small pink orb from beneath the collar of her kimono, he'd felt it but assumed it was simply the girls powers, but the jewels power seemed to dull around her. "This," she continued …" was the cause of so much pain, after freeing the hanyou from the tree, we traveled together to get the shards back. Along the way I adopted a young male kitsune child, we found a cursed monk and distraught huntress, while befriended many others, your grandson," she lit up some when she began to speak of him, "Tried to kill me the first time we met."

"He kills many, you are lucky he did not provable in his attempt." he nodded for her to continue, she giggled at that moment.

"Indeed. Sesshomaru pulled the black pearl from the hanyou's eye, a portal from this world to the land of the dead, we all entered the tomb of their father. There I pulled the Tetsaiga from its hilt, and Sesshomaru's arm was cut off. That part I didn't mean to have happen, but he _was_ trying to kill me at the time." She noted and he chuckled some.

"It is back now, and he was careless, there is no fault." She nodded and went on.

"In our travels part of my soul was stolen, and returned to refashioned clay body of the priestess that bound the hanyou to the tree fifty years before, with that the cast was set, we found out about Naraku, his plots, and his traitorous deceitful ways, we had many adventures, some good some bad, but there were many loses. The next time I met your grandson, he was again trying to kill us, I shot him with a spiritual arrow." She smiled and Shin chuckled at the idea. "He was after Tetsaiga, but he stopped coming for the blade when the hanyou changed, his blood took over and he was going to kill everything, Sesshomaru realized that without his father's fang, the hanyou would be a monster, and not worth his time, energy, and not worth the kill. If I remember correctly he said something along the lines of, '_Without him being in his right mind there would be no honor in killing the half-breed_.'" Feigning her best imitation of Sesshomaru, she paused again to think more. "Eventually Naraku had made and enemy in Sesshomaru, my group of five, The wolf prince, Kouga, along with his own incarnations, the wind demon Kagura, and the void demon Kanna. When it was over, Naraku was dead by my hand, my soul was complete again, Kouga had avenged his fallen men, both Kanna, and Kagura were dead, the monk that traveled with us had his curse removed, the huntress got her brother back, Sesshomaru's enemy was gone, and I was left with need to protect this _bobble_."

"That's a large story, its almost to hard to believe." he said noticing her become sad.

"Yes, it was a long three years." she answered honestly.

"But, How did you come to be with my grandson when you were obviously with the half breed." She grew annoyed, and the fire in her eyes seared with fury. He was taken back somewhat by her change.

"After Naraku's death, the jewel was complete save one small shard, a shard embedded in the back of the young hunter, the huntess' brother. She and I are like sisters, and the hanyou was hell bent one becoming a full demon. He came to me and said he would take the shard, killing the young boy. I would not allow it." Her anger rose and her aura cracked with fury as she recalled the feelings. "Your grandson," her aura calmed at the thought, "and myself had something in common now. We both hated the hanyou. Beyond that, we talked, he has always had a thirst for knowledge, and being from the future we had much to talk about, one thing lead to another, and here we are."

"Hn. But then how is the jewel complete, you did say that there was one share not used." she nodded and her soul grew sad, Shin could feel her aura growing wiry.

"Ay. Sesshomaru was gone when it happened. A horde of lower demons attacked for the jewel, hell bent on killing everyone to take it. The huntress was a mother, and not able to fight at her full powers, the Old miko who trained me, and the monk held the village bound in a barrier for protection, while myself and the young hunter with the jewel in his back were left to defend the village. They attacked and before I knew it had killed the young hunter. My instincts took over, I was enraged beyond anything I've ever felt, I killed everything, every demon as far as my powers could reach, if there was any evil I killed it, without question or need, I sourced the earth and reigned death upon the fowl. The demon that killed the young hunter was gone within seconds, I completed the jewel just before my attack." she paused as the sad memories washed over her, "I passed out right after my attack, and when I finally came to, I asked to be taken back to my time, the hanyou was the only one who could bring me there, he did but when we went to the well it only took me, leaving him behind, Sesshomaru followed me, and I realized I was with pup, I returned, became a demon, and now you know my story."

"Indeed. Well I think I've heard enough now, I think you very worthy of your gifts, and of this mating, I give you my blessing. " She looked at him. "Did you think just because you were with his child I would let him mate with someone unworthy?" there it was that fury in her eyes again, but this time there was so much of it her bright indigo eyes bled white and began to glow.

Her tone was cool, and calm but spoke with a venom, of the meanest inu bitch he'd ever encountered, Hatsumomo's mother, "I will tell you this once, _for you truly do not know_, Never assume me unworthy, for two years either the idiot hanyou _**dog**_ told me I was weak, foolish and nothing, or the bastard hanyou Nakaur sought my downfall by playing to my fears of being weak. Now I will not stand to hear it, it is an insult." She looked at him her fury still scorching him with her gaze. Her response was a deep mirthful laugh.

"Now I know exactly why your with my grandson, I bet he'd never been talked to like _that_ before." he said still laughing.

"I've told him off more then enough times." she said again coolly as her temper fell and calm regained her. She was a little upset, not only had she been thought of as unworthy but he was laughing at her, if she wasn't so pissed she'd be ready to cry.

"Well please calm yourself, my grandson will be very annoyed if you are not at peace, and I believe we have kept him waiting long enough." with that he stood helping her up as well, offering her his arm to take, she glanced at him and huffed, dispelling her anger in full to her normal calm state. Shin only laughed some, _he really did like her now_, she had completely forgotten her place, that she would not be allowed to just talk to him like that, and yet she'd done it without any fear in fact. His grandson was in love with her fire, and everything she was because of it, he knew it now, he'd dared to think had he been young enough he'd give Sesshomaru a run for his money.

The grand door was opened and both Shin and Kagome entered, this room was enormous, unlike the rest of the palace, this room was like Sesshoumaru a deep rich crimson, it was the color of passion, Kagome looked around, the room was baron, nothing there expect for some pillows, a large fireplace, her love and his mother. The distance it took to cross the floor was staggering, she couldn't even think on why this room would be the mating chambers. Finally she reached her love, he'd been seated near the center of the room. Sesshomaru for once was not in his normal white attire, instead tonight he was in a deep navy, so rich and full that it looked almost black in the faint light from the fireplace. He'd looked up to see his mate, he'd felt every emotion she'd ran through and had been worried. His mother had said little else, but that his grandfather was speaking to her.

Shin walked the young female to her mate, sitting her right in front of him, looking to Sesshomaru, he nodded, an approval, then to Hatsumomo, his approval again. Turning from the pair, he took his daughters hand, "Aiko. It is time." With that he and Hatsumomo left the room, leaving the pair alone. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru only grinned, he had no idea what was on his mates mind but considering the situation he knew it had something to do with the pair of them.

"So, grandfather spoke with you." came his velvet voice, causing her to be aroused quickly, something he noted.

"Indeed, he had many questions." He stood and came over to her helping her up, and taking her in his arms in a warm embrace. "So, from what your mother tells me we're to mate and she has to come in and see if I'm pregnant." he smiled at her, that smile that said he was lustful and wanton.

"Well that is most of it. " he noticed her brow go up as if to question. "When we mate we must be in true form, that's why the room is so big." the look on her face was priceless, it said shock, awe, and confusion all at once, completely Kagome.

"True forms?" again she looked confused. "You mean …as an Inu?" He nodded his head to agree, "But I don't know how to change." With that he whispered words in her ear, words she didn't know, words that held no meaning, and yet she felt her heart quicken and her blood pulsed, he quickly pulled the beaming white and silver kimono off her body, throwing it to the wall far away from them. She hissed as her body changed, whatever he'd said it had awoken the demon blood within her, yet she was in control, she could feel the awesome power she held, tasting the air she could feel his shift, and his change as well, both youkai stood impressive in the room that no longer felt so large.

Kagome in true form was a large black Inu, her fur was just as onyx colored as her humanoid forms, smooth and silky, soft. Around her shoulders, a tuft of deep chocolate fur, her mokomokosama, she hadn't had one before but in her true form it was striking against her onyx fur. Her ears were long and flowing, falling much like her hair would, now though, unlike the dream when she'd transformed, her markings showed, her indigo eyes still showing through as well. Behind her was a great white Inu, Sesshomaru, was massive, even more so then herself, she could scent his arousal, much like he could hers. It was odd but they played, like puppies meeting for the first time, though he was gentle with her for she still was with pup, they romped for a bit shacking the foundations of the palace.

After a few minutes though their play stopped and only the look of love were in their eyes, Sesshomaru nudged her shoulder and growled for her to submit, and even though it was against her very nature, Kagome did. This was defiantly a first for her. He took his rightful place behind her, his whole body draping over her back, his forearms holding her in place, and then he entered her. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was nothing like it felt in humanoid form, it was primal, and almost feral, natrual. He took her, growling as he rut with his love, her body panting from the weight of him on her, she attempted to shift his weight to a more comfortable place, it was then that he bit into her neck, _the mark_, the mark that would make it official in the eyes of the law, the court, and anyone who dared assume otherwise. She howled low, not in protest or in pleasure, but in pain, and the more she did the tighter his jaws clamped, her blood flowed the scent making his eyes tint red. He growled, _'SUMBIT'_, he threatened, and she did.

Kagome couldn't understand why in this form she couldn't fight, her will was almost gone, she didn't like it but she would not complain, everything within her wanted to be his in full, in every way, even like this. His bite though, hurt, it was painful and she could tell that he'd drawn blood, it was when she heard the growl that said 'Submit' that she fully understood, _this was it_, she was his in every way. She did the only thing she could and she obeyed. Letting out a low whimper, she submitted fully, he continued his assault on her neck, and her femininity until he released himself, with a low deadly growl that said '_MINE_'. In this form there was only a need to mate, not to make love, or have pleasure, it was to insure that she was with pup, it was primal need, and though she was already with pup it did not matter, now fully she was his.


	25. Chapter 25

**again sorry for the long wait.** **I want your opinion, as an author I've written a total of 5 stories, 1 is complete, 'Sharingan Sakura', 4 are still WIPS, 2 of them your currently reading: Beginnings, and Became. WIP 3 & 4, on the other hand are only just started --[in MSW they are 19 and 22 pages long, were as my 24 chapter, Beginning is 107 pages, so they'd be about 5 or 6 chapters each givertake--. Now i want to know if i should post either WIP 3 or 4, or should i continue as is until i finish one, either Beginnings or Became? I'm not planning on stopping any of them until i've finished the story itself, so don't worry about that, but i wanted to know what you thought on the matter. Please let me know via**** message or review - r0o**

* * *

**Pup Confirmation**

* * *

The palace had been shaken to and fro for what seemed like hours, finally settling down, sounds of the rut lingered in the halls, and the scent of the lord and his lady claimed filled the palace. The clan would be in a temporary heat tonight, the over powering scent of the royal mating driving most of the mated pairs to do so even out of season. Like all times when a new Lady was taken, there would be other pups, how many? None would know tonight. Hatsumomo and Shin waited, it seemed like hours later as the floating palace of the Moon filled to the brim with desire, lust, and most of all love, that the pair would be able to enter and view the couple. Unlike so many matings, Sesshomaru and Kagome, were not a pair mated for power, title, land, or for treaties, nor in war, no, these two had mated in love. 

When it was finally possible to visit the pair Hatusmomo entered first, followed distantly by Shinosamu who stayed near the door, a male in Sesshomaru's presence would not due. His sense of protection over his mate and pups would be in full gear, he'd be ready to kill anything with testicles no matter how young or old they were, and so it was his mother that would great the new Lord and Lady. Hatsumomo's footsteps had been heard, and were answered by a heavy rumbling growl, one that was threatening from her son, one that warranted death to one who would venture any nearer. His eyes were closed, but he knew it was his mother, his giant white body hiding that of his mates behind him. Panting lightly behind his body, the slightly smaller body of Kagome laying on her side, even in this form she smiled at Hatsumomo. There was nothing else she could have done to greet her, Hatsumomo had known what happened, and now she could see.

Kagome's black fur was covered in blood around the neck, a sign of her mating mark, she was tired, and panting, feeling weak almost, but safe near her love, her mate, and her lord. Her head now laying on his, she looked at her mother, with bright indigo eyes, and a faint crescent moon upon her forehead like that of both Hatsumomo and Sesshomaru, while hers grew stronger in color, Hatsumomo's faded. "You are lovely my dear, and of coarse, you are with pups. The mating is official, Lady of the Western Lands, Lady Kagome, I welcome you to our clan. " Kagome smiled, and licked her mates cheek, before yawning and gently falling back into place with her love. Sesshomaru on the other hand had an eye on Shinosamu, as soon as his grandfather walked into the room, his still crimson eyes opened and never left the offending male, showing his teeth to ensure the message was clear. When Hatsumomo left the couple, Shin had still been in the room, a final growl from the lord made him leave with a quickness, even Shin knew better then to wait for death just for being present, and yet he'd have been disappointed had Sesshomaru not attempted to rid the room of him. The chamber was closed and again they were alone, snuggling into each other together they fell asleep with the fire warming their bodies and the room.

**To the Northwest….**

Atsuko had been hauled back to the defunct home she had once known, her daughter Haruka, filling her in on the details of the goings on since she'd left. Haruka had been worried now that her chance to finally get back into a better life seemed to be dying. When the old Inu had arrived, she'd seen the once hanyou, now a full demon was weak, like a new born pup. He whimper the whole first night she'd been home.

"What's wrong with him Mother?" Haruka hissed.

"The spell is complete, but it was not preformed correctly. Did none of ye know the magic and the laws that apply to using it?" she asked in a rather cold manor to Haruka.

"Why would we know old magic? You have never taught it to us!" she spat back.

"That is because it is dangerous, look now at what has become of him using such magic!" she roared. "Why would I want any danger to befall my linage with magic like this. Magic used by the weak and unworthy!" she said venomously. Haruka had been silenced, she knew fully well that her mother was correct, though she didn't want to admit it. She instead held fast to the idea that this was fate, destiny, that Inuyasha had returned to them for this purpose. That he, Inuyasha, son of Tashiou would bring death upon those who'd left them in this disheveled state. At the estate Asuka had been by his side from the moment he fell to the ground, she'd not left him once in the many days that had followed, looking up from his angelic cold face, she asked.

"Will you not save him?" Atsuko's heart was hardened to her daughter, she could refuse her anything, love, life, it would not matter, she was something so unlike the child she felt she should have had, but Asuka was different. Yes, Asuka was her name sake, her clone in looks, attitude, personality, in every way she was the daughter Atsuko had always wanted. She was settled with the fact that she was a grandchild and she'd even felt love for her, and now that love pulled at her heart and her brain. Sanity told her to kill the lot of them, and herself for going along so far with this scheme already. But part of her wanted to fix her granddaughters broken heart, against her better mind she eased the pain of her grandchild's heart.

"Fine. But this burden, whatever death he brings, is on your heads, not mine, swear it!" fumed Atsuko.

"I swear." whispered Asuka while Haruka nodded.

The old inu set to work to correct the miss laid magic, bringing her withered hands to Inuyasha's body to pulled the blood to the correct places, and dispersed it evenly through out him. Hours passed as she worked to save him from his own fashioned fate, and she grumbled angrily the whole time, until she finally corrected the magic. "He will sleep for a weeks time. When he wakes he will need to train his body to work. Though he was a hanyou once, his human blood was killed, when he wakes he may not be himself at all. This is the fate you have asked for, never attempt again to seal my fate with your own again." she paused looking from her daughter to Asuka. "This will be the last time I see you as clan, the next you will be my enemy. " with that she got up and walked out of the village, to return to those she'd left days before.

**One week later…**

His head hurt, _no, that was an understatement_, his head felt as though it'd been smashed to bits. His nose told him a female was near by, two females in fact, both related to the other, one marked… an old mark, the other not at all. His lashes fluttered open and a hard golden glare fell upon Asuka. This female he noted was fair in beauty, her body was decent for rearing pups, and her scent told him she was unclaimed by any, pure in the since of rutting. Attempting to pull himself up he'd woken the sleeping inu female. "Inuyahsa?!?!" She sounded concerned, _She cares for this Inuyasha_, he thought. "Do not attempt to move, your body has been through much." she pleaded. Her voice sounded sweet, concerned, he liked that.

"Hn." was his only answer as he allowed the female to press her delicate hands to his chest and push him back down. Just as he was pressed into the ground he grabbed her wrist. "What happened? And Who are you?" Her free hand went to cover her face, obviously upset.

Clearing these useless emotions from her face, "You were in an _accident_, and I am Asuka, daughter of Haruka, and your betrothed." He let go of her wrist, he could smell no lies on her but that could be due to the scent of fear rolling off of her. Asuka looked down upon his face, the jagged purple crests on his cheeks were strong, while his once somewhat innocent looking eyes held no innocence at all now.

"So we're betrothed? Then why are you alone with me? What kind of father do I have to allow you to stay here with me alone, And what kind of father do you have to do the same?" He said it with a cool ease that never seemed to be within his grasp before. She looked at him coldly now.

"Our fathers are dead, mine was killed in battle, and yours died protecting his lands." She looked away from him, annoyed that he'd even bring up such questions, and huffed.

"I did not know." he paused until she again looked into his face. "What happened to me? You said there was an accident." She took a moment to think, lying was not something she normally did but she had been told by her mother what she should say, and as much as it went against her self she did as she was told.

"You fell in battle trying to take back what is rightfully yours, from your brother. Though he was first born, you were named heir. He took what is yours. When we found you, we feared you might die, and so we brought you back here where you are safe from him. Your body is weak, and you will have to be re-trained to use your talents, the destruction to your youkai was great. Now milord, Inuyasha, you must rest, I will bring you food soon. " With that Asuka got up and left him in his room, where he was asleep upon her return with food.

The next few weeks for Inuyasha were hard, it was as though his body was broken to pieces, having to learn to walk and run as demons do, learning his natural talents for war and death. Asuka was there for every step, and every stumble, she allowed him to stay proud and only helped when asked, which was rare. He was calmer then ever, almost not like himself and on many days she wondered if she and her mother had done the right thing. Tetsaiga refused him, it had been one of the few things he seemed to remember about his old life, he'd been a mess, lashing out like his old self, oddly it brought a smile to her face. When the raging demon got a hold of himself he had noticed her shy glances, and slight blush, as well as the giggle playing in her eyes. _Her eyes_, he thought, were where her emotions told him she wanted him.

Winter came faster then Asuka had ever remembered it coming before, wondering if it had to due with a certain male in her life she couldn't help but smile, she felt like her mating to him would come soon, and even if he did not love her, she found she was in love with him. Inuyasha had overcome most of the challenges that were posed to him after the change, taking to hunting and providing for all three of them, even when the time came to start learning the art of battle it seemed almost second nature to him. Asuka also smiled at the idea, she wondered just what had happened to him since he was unpinned from the gods-tree, she'd heard rumors, and tales of an Inu hanyou traveling with a huntress, and monk and a miko, she figured it could not be Inuyasha, he had learned his lessons with the miko that pinned him to the tree, now she wondered if those stories were true. Were they the reasons behind Inuyasha's lust for the Western lands, she shudder thinking of the wrath of their lord, Sesshomaru, his brother, what would he do now if he knew, slaughter them all?

He watched her, sitting so un-lady like with her almost maroon mokomokosama wrapped around her loosely to take away some of the bitter cold, so like the warrior he knew she was, and so like himself in the branches of a sakura tree, snow falling around her while she herself seemed so lost in thought, concern written like a book on her face, Inuyasha watched as the fluffy white snow landed on and around her. Asuka was always a vision of loveliness with her vivid green crest marks, and bronzed gaze, though she was not a rare beauty, her beauty was tied into her skills, and her kindness, the simple fact that she was a graceful warrior, with a kind heart when she felt the need to show it. He did not love her, he knew that, but he wanted her, wanted her to be his and only his, that no other would hold such a creature as she, lost in thought, she looked so much more feminine then she could if she tried. He found he liked her best this way, she was quiet, and simple, leaving him to wonder what a creature such as she would dare to worry over.

Looking at her though, he always seemed to be able to compare her to some onyx haired beauty that was angry and fiery but kind and giving, the name _Kagome_, danced in his mind and heart, along with another name, _Kikyo_, but he knew those were names of the past, the past he could not remember, and Asuka was his future. Still watching the falling snow around her lost in thought self, he wondered if one day her name would play these games upon his mind. Walking towards her he saw that he had her attention, but said nothing, but instead only sitting below her, resting his back against the tree as well, and closing his golden eyes to breath this moment in to remember how she looked and smelled with her hair softly blowing in the wind as snow danced around her as well. He would remember this moment forever.

Neither spoke in this moment, it was theirs, instead they allowed the hours to roll by in silence, spending needed alone time together before their mating. Haruka, had already planned it out, she fully intended to bind Inuyasha to Asuka before he left to build an army needed to take on the west, she had told them it would be wise to mate and conceive so that when he returned she would be fat with pup, or already have it there, that it would also keep unwanted male attention away from her should it come, and for that reason alone Inuyasha had agreed. What she had not mentioned was that the same was true if Inuyasha tried to mate or have another, Asuka would know, Haruka was not strong, she was not battle ready, she could defend herself if need but, more then anything she was tactful beyond comprehension, even Naraku would have had to tip his hat to her.

Their mating took place that night, he was not heir to a kingdom now, nor was she, there would be no need for ceremonies, transformations, or to verify if she was with pup, his mark was all that was truly needed, the pup would just be an assurance that he would return. The sun melted into the valley's below their hidden estate, casting a molten pink glow around the home, Haruka had left them in peace, and it did not take long for the evenings events to take place. On her hands and knees Asuka took Inuyasha assault upon her femininity, claws bore down her back racking her skin bloody, grunts of pleasure and pain mixed into an intangible combination, that none would have been able to decipher. Only a low howl of pleasure from the male hours later told Haruka that they had finished, but she knew better then to return until morning, he'd kill her if her own daughter was with pup, and Haruka had no intention to die so soon in life.

Returning home when the morning dawned Haruka, couldn't resist checking in on the couple, easing the door to their room opened she was greeted with three things, the first being a deep overprotective growl coming from Inuyasha, as he laid behind a sleeping Asuka, whom Haruka noted was still nude. Second, her nude daughters bloodied neck, thought she was still breathing the mark was very visible, and the other being the overwhelming scent confirming that her daughter was now indeed with pup, she looked so tired and worn out, inwardly she felt jealous of her daughters wild night, but she knew there were reasons behind it. She nodded to him, his eyes still tented crimson from the night before watching as she left, closing the door, Haruka left them alone, this would be their time to bond, walking down the large hallway she grinned evilly.

* * *

**AN: Seriously i want your opinions, let me know, should i finish one of my main stories out b4 adding another or should i load up one or both of the other 2 i'm working on. either way it really won't make any of them move faster, as i'm actively working on all 4 at once, its really just if you guys want to read what i'm up to, rather then me just saying sorry for taking so much time to put up only half of my works. REALLY PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!! - r0o ps, your opinions really do mean a lot to me. 0o0o0o0o and i doubt it but if anyone's done any fanart, let me know i'll link your image in my profile. thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

I'm sorry its taken so long. Also, r0o doesn't/wont ever own IY or any chars, any OC's though, all me -smile-

* * *

**The Floating Palace of the Moon**

* * *

The Palace of the Moon was a pristine floating wonder, made of old demonic magic, it had been Kagome's only home as a demon, she'd grown used to the bland white walls everywhere, and even the respect that everyone held for her now. She was the ruling lady of the West, and with her mate, lord, and love, Sesshomaru, she had everything she could have wanted, the jewel was complete, she was happy, with pup, and she loved Sesshomaru with a loyalty and passion that none would possibly hope to attain. But time here was growing short, Sesshomaru had been spending time away from this floating palace, preparing his Western palace for her arrive, and the eventual arrival of their pups.

Kagome couldn't help be wonder just what he was up to, though through their bonds she could tell when he was not pleased, or when he seemed happy, oddly it seemed to help keep her own mood swings inline. She found herself staring into space often wondering what her beloved mate was doing that moment, on occasion earning a lecture from Hatsumomo, who was now teaching her the ways of female youkai, and her role as the new Lady of the West. Time was passing slowly, only to speed up and then decline again with the coming and going of her mate, she didn't like him being away, and it distressed her to think of the cold bed she'd be left with for another night. Huffing she resigned herself to not allow these feelings to take over, she knew the mate of the Western lord must be strong, specially emotionally, and even when hormonally pregnant. Sighing she took to reading yet another scroll Hatsumomo had placed under her nose to learn and regurgitate on command. _So much to learn_, she thought, but at least it kept her mind off of the missing person from her bed.

Weeks later the day finally came when Sesshomaru told her they would leave in the morning for their new home, which she was delighted about if for no other reason then she would at long last be by his side again. Her belly was now swollen heavy with the three pups, she was in her fifth month now, and she wondered what would be come of them all, it was true she'd helped raise Souta when he was born, but he had been a human baby, she was now a demon, as were her pups, and for all accounts she was lost. Her current training was to become a lady, and when she was able to, to become a fighter, protector even more so, and being a mother would just have to come naturally. After what had happened with Sakura though, she wondered if any servants would be safe around her pups, _for that matter would her Mate? _She'd realized early on, that they would have her spiritual powers, and his demonic, a perfect mix for dangerous pups The whole rest of the day Kagome spent her time lost in thought, when night came Kagome realized it would be her last night in the Floating Palace of the Moon for a while, the last night she'd spend within these crimson passion filled walls, the last night she'd have her 'mother' at her constant disposal, and for once she was a bit sad for that.

She'd asked for a moment with Hatsumomo after dinner, Sesshomaru raised a brow but allowed it knowing his mother would protect Kagome and their heirs if anything came their way. Finding a quiet room with a large window, Kagome and her mother sat in peace, and she expressed her love for Hatsumomo, how much she'd filled a need for guidance and how welcomed she made her feel. Hatsumomo allowed for the first time since the death of her mate emotion to claim her porcelain face. She'd always wanted the best for her son, and was angered to no end at the idea of having a daughter-in-law that had once been human, but that one piece of Kagome, her once human heart allowed her to be such a perfect match for her own son. She alone could crack his ice covered heart, and could mend what no one else could when it came to his needs. Kagome had been the best, and Hatsumomo was only grateful that this divine creature was now in her and her son's life, a daughter worthy of him.

Followed by Sakura, who'd been released from the infirmary a day after Kagome had visited, Kagome walked through the palace taking in many sites for the last time. As a lady of the land, her place would always be at home, and very rarely would she be able to leave it, and then would only be because her mate needed her, she would stay and protect the home, pups, and all that lived there while he protected the lands and the people among them. Finally nearing her room, Kagome allowed Sakura to leave, hugging her before she did so, and apologizing again for hurting her, to say the least, Sakura knew she had a new mistress in Kagome, and would die for her as she would Hatsumomo. Entering the room sitting at his desk was Sesshomaru, she walked directly to him after closing the door, it was late, but this was nothing new considering her pups seemed to be 'night owls.' Taking his chin in her small delicate hand she tilted his head back from the pile of paper he was engrossed in and gave him a long passionate kiss, while her other hand traced its way down his exposed chest. Yes at home, or at least within his own room, he always seemed at peace and now was no exception.

Sesshomaru's groan was audible, which was lovely to Kagome's demonic hearing, with a growl that seemed like a purr, she let him know just how much she wanted him. _Pregnancy was an odd thing_, she thought, there were days she felt like a bloated cow, udders and all, and then other days like now that she felt like a ravenous sex demon. Pulling him away form his 'important work', which he made no verbal fuss over, she pushed him down on the bed, her hand still holding his now untied and freed from his personage obi. _If nothing_, he thought, _she was getting better at using her demonic powers to get what she wanted, _his golden yellow obi in her grasp was proof of that. His hair cascaded around him as he fell gracefully to the elevated futon, he would allow her to take him and control the evening. Her rounded belly left him insecure when it came to their rutting, which was a first, he would always be aware of the pups, and his protective nature insured he would never hurt them, even if it was in the act of ravishing his mate to her content. So for now, until they were birthed and he could take her again she had complete control, and the dominate position, which he would never tell her but he loved to watch her from below.

Pulling his kimono open she glanced down upon the etched, cut body of her lover, lord and mate, he was an orgasm upon the eye, and by the gods she would take him tonight, moaning his name to the heavens for all to hear. She had found him before unable to take her, returning from the adding new additions to the western palace, _her rounded belly was a turn off_, she thought, _he feared hurting the pups, _knowing fully well that there was no way he could hurt her unless his primal demon took over and even then she doubted that knowing too that even he would not endanger their pups, she took control of the evening and took her mate. It would be one of the most gentle times they would ever spent together, it had been overly sensual and arousing on a whole other level, as she found foreplay to be just as enticing or more so then the act itself. From then on she had taken the reigns in this part of their relationship, she knew it would end the moment he could have her fully again, but for now she loved it, she loved to watch his expression from below her, the feel of his hands as they traced their way up her exposed body. All of it.

Finally out of all her precious regal kimonos of many layers, all of which lay at her feet as she climbed her mate and mounted him. She was already wet, as she usually was now-a-days, _damn hormones_, she thought as she slipped him into her tight awaiting space with ease. Steadying herself before moving much more she squeezed her nether regions around Sesshomaru's girthy member. Kagome's reply was his quiet gasping intake of air and the site of him rolling his eyes into his head, he loved it when she did that, by the gods she had him whipped and they knew it. The start of her slowly rocking hips brought him back to the situation at hand, his hands began their dance on her body, as Kagome's hips found a steady needy pace. Leaning into Sesshomaru more so he could have access to all of her, she loved and craved his touch all over her. It never took long for him to claim control again, she loved to let him then she was in control, as always her pace was never enough, and she never tried to make it so, her mates thrusts and groans for deeper penetration excited her and she liked the feeling of his hands on her hips as he bounced her up and down.

A sheen of sweat tickled their body's as their passionate dance took hours, they would climax hard at least once, but the embraces and lingering touches always led to more, longer, loving moments. As the moon settled into the skin, the stars humming about, the lord fell asleep with his lady in hand. Only a short while later though his lady was awake, wearing a simple sleeping yakata, she walked over to the balcony, and opened the doors to walk outside, and look over her garden a last moonlit night to do so. The garden below held many sakura trees, blessed by the ancient magic that held the palace afloat, they always bloomed, and when blossoms fell were only replaced by more. She loved this place, and wanted to walk among the petals, knowing it was not a good idea, but sometimes hormones got the better of her, she got on top of the railing of their balcony. Standing there, wind brushed past her, it was cool and kissed her warm skin, leaving goose bumps on her smooth skin.

The breeze carried her scent and the cool air to Sesshomaru, his eyes shot open at the realization that his mate was not in bed, her spot cool to the touch, the doors were open, and she was standing on the balcony's rail. Even with his demon speed he didn't have time to stop her, reaching the place where she once stood, his heart pounded as he saw her feet leave the sturdy stone ledge, and her falling below. What he saw left him in shock, just a few feet below the balcony was his mate, walking on air as though it was nothing. Small pinkish lavender flames below her small delicate feet, she hadn't noticed but he watched as she seemingly danced on air until she reached the ground below. It was a site to say the least, her sleeping yakata was not enough to keep the cold off of her body, tided tightly below her breasts and above her swollen belly she looked like a goddess of sorts. Her nipples stood erect and were very visible, while her hair was not pulled into buns or ties, but floated listlessly in the light breeze that seemed to follow her. Sakura petals danced with her, and the moon itself caressed her skin, a smile broke his face as he watched her land with a perfect grace.

Summoning his mokomokosama to him, he leapt from the balcony, falling to the earth with no sound, she stood under the sakura trees, the breeze playing against her delicate features, the light of the moonlit night kissing her skin between the leaves and branches of the trees, giving off a broken light. Seemingly lost in her own thought she only registered she was no longer alone when his pelt was placed on her shoulders, turning into him she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as his arms came around her back and pulled her close. Her actions received a low growl from his chest, calming, and yet annoyed. She took a moment to look into the golden eyes she could feel upon her scalp.

"Just want are you doing?" he asked in a regular voice with no anger laced in the words but a hint of curiosity.

"I just wanted to walk through the garden. I woke up and realized it would be the last night I got the chance to do it for a very long time." she answered.

"And jumping off the balcony? How exactly do you answer for that, and walking on air? When did you learn that?" he asked locking his golden gaze into her vivid indigo eyes. Her lashes fluttered a bit before answering.

"I didn't really know I could do that… I just had a feeling, so I followed it." she answered calmly still looking up at him.

"It was beautiful, and unexpected. When you took a step the flame still left its presence there, as though you could turn back and still walk upon it. It was an odd color for fire, does it hurt?" he asked still holding her. She blinked a few times.

"It was fire?" she asked somewhat bewildered, causing his concerned faced to show its place with a nod. "It didn't feel like fire. It felt like I was stepping on sun kissed sand, solid though, and like it was supposed to be there." His hand ran up and down her back rubbing her, earning a purr like growl from Kagome. "If you keep this up I will be throwing you down upon our bed when we get back to our room." His brow crept up into his bangs, and a mischievous grin danced on his face, earning a giggle from his mate when he bent over and picked her up jumping into their bedroom, he placed her on two feet and closed the balcony door behind him. Turning to see his mate, his jaw dropped as the sight that greeted him was her derrière wiggling at him from the bed. A growl left his throat sounding his intentions as he pounced her, _of all positions, this one they could still do_, her giggling was promptly stopped when she felt the girthy tip of her lovers manhood playing against the slick folds of her womanhood.

Smiling she glanced back over her shoulder as she back herself on to him, even now she was 'in control,' though she knew it would not last long, nor did she want it to. This beloved position would not be the last for the night though, no, he loved to flip her, and get her into any position he felt would be okay with her being so endowed with their heirs. Lost in the moment, neither realized just how late into the night it was until the last almost feral growl of climax was released. Looking down at Kagome, Sesshomaru could see just how tired she was, her cheeks were flushed, and he delighted in the fact that her voice would be too tired to speak for some time. He loved this fiery woman, and all the things she did to him, for him, and with him, it was odd to think that in such a short time she had gone from enemy, to friend, to lover, and then mate. Watching her curl into a comfortable position, her onyx hair splashed against his sheets, some clung to her glistening almost glowing form, she had no idea what he'd do to protector her, any means was worth it to him. Staring down at her he could see the pleased look upon her already sleeping face, it was a rare moment he knew, to be able to just watch her with no one sounding off a need of his presence.

His musing were put aside when he saw her brows frown together in sleep, as her delicately clawed hand made its way to her swollen stomach. Rubbing the place their pups dwelled, it was clear to him she didn't feel well, and that troubled him. Placing his hand there as well, he was startled when he felt a hard thrust from her womb. A smile quickly grew on his face as he realized the reason for her discomfort, their pups were being a nescience to their mother. Positioning himself next to her form, she almost melted into him, placing his forehead to her womb he let loose a low almost inaudible growl, warning the three to still and relax, to calm and be kind to their mothers insides. His reward was the calming of the pups, but not before one of them kicked at his face, he chuckled knowing _that_ pup would be a hand full, and with Kagome as a mother, he had no doubt it would be just that. His hand rounded on the belly soothing all five of them, including himself, he smiled as her brow unhitched and calm regained her face. He knew he'd have taken her again if she wasn't so tired and in need of her precious sleep. Sighing at the idea of not being able to have her again tonight he pulled her sleeping form to his own and they both went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**AN: Holy crap! Sorry this one took so long guys I have no excuse-sad face-, I kinda took an unscheduled break in writing, thunderstorms, HP6&7, the need to be with my Bf, work, and a few other pop ups from real life took a toll on my writing, I've only added like 4 or 5 chapters this whole month, if that, to any of my stories. I am so sorry, I want everyone of my loyal readers to know that. I really hate that I did that to you guys, but like I said. NEVER fear that I will not finish this story, it is my baby. I wanted this chapter to bring us a bit farther in time then it did, but I think I'll try that on the next go. Its not really lemony but I feel this story is a bit more then just lemon originated, not to say that there wont be one later…. -wink- okay folks off to work on another chapter for one of them. Just so you know I have currently 5 WIPS, 6 if you count the one I have going on paper. - r0o**


	27. Chapter 27

**wow i'm so sorry for how long it took to put another chapter out of this, i'd like to say that i've really been working hard on this, but i can't i have put some other works into place but thats no excuse, i hope that i havent lost most of you with the long wait. anyway enjoy. please let me know if something's horribly off with this chapter, i.e. spelling etc... - r0o **

* * *

**27. Getting Comfortable at Home.**

* * *

The next morning they left the floating Palace of the Moon, Hatsumomo and Shinosamu would stay as would Sakura, however Ayame was able to come along. The journey didn't take far too long but even sitting on Au-Un's back, Kagome had fallen asleep resting against Sesshomaru's chest, he marveled at how comfortable she could become while anywhere and in almost situation. Kagome stirred as the western palace came into view, it was though the land itself called to her, waking her. Sesshomaru noticed how her breath hitched at the sight of their home, he himself had only recently come home preparing for their heirs, it had been his longest stay here since his father's death. 

_The western palace was massive_, she thought, it was grand and spectacularly alabaster, sitting on high mountain cliffs. Her awed gaze drifted over the plateau that the palace sat upon, it stretched out upon the grounds and several gardens including many sakura trees, could be scene as they approached their home, Sesshomaru smiled down at the female in his arms, everything seemed to marvel her senses, even the simple things. He landed the dragon in fronts of the castle gates, which were slowly opening for them. Ah-Un did not need the reigns of his master to know what to do, waiting for the right moment, the scaly beast began to slowly but gracefully walk into the walls and gates of the castle, a large bell like those one would prey to rung out to signal the masters return. Kagome felt completely out of place, even though she had lived at the Floating palace for months she hadn't ever been truly treated like a Lady, not like she should have been, not that she wanted it, but this was over the top for her. A peach blush kissed her cheeks, as she heard her mate say, "This is our home, they are our servants, they welcome us." With that she sat up a bit more proud, her back a bit more straight, she, Kagome Higurashi was a Lady of the Land.

The brooding beast stopped in the front courtyard, Sesshomaru got off first, and pulled his mate to him off the dragon, who began to walk away with their things. Kagome looked at the retreating dragon, he was so kind and protective, smart and obedient, she wonder how long her mate and the creature had been together when she heard a shriek of joy, and saw Rin, Souten, and Shippou running for her at full speed, it was then that Kagome stepped behind Sesshomaru, while he made to stay in front of Kagome, she peaked her head out from behind her mate and waves her fingers at the kids while Sesshomaru shot them glares. "She is with pup, there will be no jumping on her, or pulling her down." came his rather impassive cold voice. Rin nodded while both Soten and Shippou actually felt a shivers run down their backs.

It didn't take long for things to settle in, Sesshomaru showed her to their room, which was the most lovely place she'd ever seen in her life. She thought his room, _their room_, at the floating palace had been grand, it was obvious walking around that Sesshomaru warrior clad in white, loved color. Their room, was a tanned looking beige color, almost like the colors of light brown egg shells, such a neutral color might have been bland had it not been for his bed, which had silk sheets of crimson, cream and raven black. There were pelts of mostly white thrown of the floor, over the bed, and a two chairs that seemed very large near a huge fireplace.

The size of the room too was impressive, and on its walls were murals of great white dogs, she saw the one that looked like her love was on the wall behind the bed. It was so simple and yet so beautiful, she did wonder where their cloths were, and as if sensing his mates question he showed her to what proved to be hidden panels in the wall, a light press caused the door to open and their changing rooms to be revealed. Their closet was shared, the also grand in size, vaguely she knew her mother would die just seeing its size. On its walls were many masculine and feminine kimonos, many matched while most were different if not color matched. Kagome could help gasping when she saw the amount of shoes she had, their were sandaled and slippers, and what looked to be a leather pair of loafers that resembled her battered pair but new.

Being pulled forcefully and yet gentle by her mate, he pushed another panel on the wall allowing another hidden door to open, she smelt the sweet and yet sour sent of a hot springs, Kagome darted in closely followed by her mate. She was stripped of her many layers as soon as she could and before he noticed it her nude pregnant form was already stepping into the heated pool, he smirked at how the simple things always seemed to please her. Her long onyx tress weighed heavy in the water, and traveled out like snakes from the root, standing in the pool which brought the water to the very bottom of her overly engorged breasts. Kagome stood and grinned, even through water she could scent her own arousal, turning her face to the side just a bit he could see the mischievous glint in her eye, taking her own delicately clawed finger she began to play with her nipples, her scent growing stronger, it didn't take long for her mate to be in the hot water stalking up behind her.

Sesshomaru's hand rounded her stomach, and soon found its way towards her heated core, he was pleasantly surprised to feel the silky wetness if her core even through the hot water of the spring. "Just what were you planning pretty dear?" he asked in a seductive tone, his lips just an inch from her ear, while his tongue began to lick the shell of her ear. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder cascading her hair over his chest, and moaned breathy.

"I wasn't planning anything, but now that I have you here, I would like to _have you here_." she said opening her lashes enough to watch a sexy smile play on his face. It didn't take long before the Lord had his lady giggling, growling, moaning, and panting his name and many things that sounded like it, two hours or more had passed and they were still going strong. It seemed like even in this heavy state pregnancy, the water helped to pull some of the weight off of her body, it had been the longest they'd been able to go for some time, he enjoyed it and but the look on her face said she was too, that when he noticed the look on her face. She looked as though she might orgasm any moment but from the back it was hard to tell, and then he followed her gaze and saw that she was watching them in their own reflection from a mirror placed in the bathroom. He had to admit that he loved the view, from her favorite position, 'doggie style', he could see the swells of her breasts gently swishing the water to and fro, casing his member to stiffen along with his body as he thrust in and out of her faster harder and deeper. It didn't take too long for them both to climax again once she noticed that he had noticed her. Sesshomaru made a mental note to purchase a large mirror for their bedroom later, when he could take her fully after the pups were born.

After they actually bathed, he carried her to their bed and pulled the covers back laying her down gingerly, her wet hair splashed out and down the side of the bed. Kagome yawned wide and so very unladylike that it made him smile, he truly couldn't hide from her how much he loved her. It felt strange to love someone so much, just years ago he hated her, and now she was curled up in their bed, and he'd slay anyone that disturbed her right now, sighing he covered his new lady up and kissed her cheek lovingly, in her light slumber she murmured out, "..love you..Sessho." before giving a small moan and smile escaped her as she snuggled into with his mokomokosama. He chuckled some and left their room, so she could nap. Closing the door quietly behind him, he made way to his study. There Jaken briefed him on small changes and events that might have taken place in his short stay away from the castle.

It was dinner time when Sesshomaru went to wake his mate, she had been so utterly lost in blankets and completely sound asleep when he found her and kissed her awake. Taking her to their dressing chambers where she combed her long hair out, and dressed quickly and made their way to the dinning hall. There sat their son Shippou, his friend Soten, and their daughter Rin, while Rin had matured into a budding woman, while both the young demons were still small and childlike. Both children stopped acting silly upon seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru enter the room, dinner went without much hast, and the rest of the evening was spent calmly. Night had fallen in the western palace, and before all had gone to bed, Sesshomaru showed Kagome two very important rooms, promising that she would get a far better tour the next day.

The western most wing of the palace was the wing of the royal family, none would stay here other then the lord and lady, their children and any close family member that might show from time to time, and even then only very trusted family. Near their room was the birthing chamber, she looked on it with wonder, the floor was wooden, deep with cherry color, in the middle of the room, a futon covered with sheer curtains in what looked like a small greek parthenon, there were three small basinets, and many shelves of cloth, and bowls for water, and things that one might need for a birthing. Hot tears ran down her face as she smiled and him and kissed his chin before he could fully look down upon her, she was so happy, she didn't know how else to put it, next he led her to a room that she would be spending much time in. Upon its walls were painted enchanted clouds that moved when you looked upon them, in the ceiling the crescent moon and all the stars of the night sky, above the three small cribs, a giant white inu. Markings of their father, and next to him a slightly smaller inu, in black with markings on their mother. The sight was utterly breath taking, there was a large window that allowed one to sit under it, and a very comfortable looking chair near by as well, many shelves and closets full of essentials for raising small pups. Kagome grasped her hands to her mouth again as tears welled up and she cried in joy again.

"Oh baby!" she exclaimed happily, "Its so beautiful. Is this what you were up to all that time?" he smiled and nodded, before taking her hand and pressing it into a wall and a secret door popped open, there was a small tunnel that led to another door, one that opened into their own room. Smiling they undressed and made ready for bed, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed by everything that she had seen this night. When morning came, she found that her mate had already left dressed and made up for the morning, a light knock on the room, and Kagome asked, "Who is it?" he a very groggy morning voice.

"Milady, Its Ayame."

"Oh, come in." said Kagome still yawning and stretching out in bed, she knew all to well, though she'd rather dress herself and take care of herself, Sesshomaru, like his mother, would allow little of that, but at least she felt at home with Ayame seeing her nude form. As she stretched she heard small pops from her feet and back, and her breasts fell back and exposed her round belly, Kagome giggled as she felt her pups stretch out as well.

"Milady! Its time to get up, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the dinning hall along with Rin, Shippou, and young Miss Soten." Kagome jumped up with an almost cat like grace and headed to their private springs, but not before saying.

"Oh Ayame, would you pick something pretty to wear, I'll be very quick, be right back." Ayame did as Kagome asked, and by the time she had a few choices picked out for her ladyship to choose from, Kagome was standing there drying her hair. "Thank you so much." she said seeing what Ayame had done. "I'll have to warn you Ayame-chan, I'm not the best morning person. Would you mind helping me out when he's waiting for me?" Ayame giggled under her breath and nodded, while Kagome grinned. "You should have seen me when I was with Keade! I used to get in so much trouble for being late, and school, oi! That was worse." Kagome said as she pulled on the few warm layers of her kimono, and ran her fingers through her hair. "How do I looked?" she asked her friend.

"Beautiful Milady." answered Ayame.

"Your not just saying that, this doesn't make me look fate does it?" Ayame looked at her as though she were being silly.

"No milady, you do look wonderful, come though our lord waits, and I do not want to spike his anger." Kagome nodded and they left to the dinning hall. Many days started this way, and Kagome though not a morning person, usually found Ayame's morning self perfect to wake up to, If not her mate Ayame was nice as well. Soon she was so fat with pregnancy, even morning wake ups from Ayame weren't allowed any more, she felt lazy, but she knew why Sesshomaru had ordered her to wake on her own. So many days passed now that she found herself tired so often, and though neither she or her mate liked being lazy both knew she needed rest, she was sleeping for four after all. Even her diet took a huge change going from somewhat human foods, changing completely to youkai foods when she arrived, it hadn't been easy but she knew it was for the best, and actually after a while she found she really liked it, it seemed that being a demon was becoming easier, she taught her children and Soten when she felt up to it, but often she walked the gardens and read when she couldn't get around too much, and soon Spring was upon them.

It was the week of Sakura, the first week in spring when all the sakura trees around the palace should start to bloom, Sesshomaru had been called off to defend the boarder, where lower youkai were causing problems for anything that lived in the area. He didn't want to go at all, but knew there was no other way, instead knowing Kagome was due soon, he'd asked that Hatsumomo come and stay until the birthing was over. She happened to be thrilled as she hadn't seen her daughter since they'd left, Sango and children too had arrived with Kirara in Sesshomaru's absence, saying that she'd gotten a note from a little ugly Kappa, Kagome found that hilarious, while both Hatsumomo and Sango looked annoyed. Neither really liked the other, but being around Kagome, the mended differences, and soon knew very well that the other loved the woman they called family.

Sango's children were watched by Rin, Shippou, and Soten, while the women sat, drank tea, and shared stories with one another, this too included Ayame, much to Hatsumomo's annoyance, but no one could fight with a pregnant inu demoness that had miko powers, not when she was the Lady of the lands as well. Hatsumomo found she rather liked both Sango and Ayame after getting to know them, both of them being so different just reminded her of how much she missed Sakura who had stayed in the Floating palace. A few days with Sesshomaru gone, lead to a week, and Kagome not being able to get around as easily, Hatsumomo, Ayame and the castles healer and midwife explained that this was very normal and meant the birth was coming very soon, which worried Kagome for her mate was not home yet. Sighing she tried her hardest not to let it get to her, thought soon she would find she had no choice in the matter.


	28. Chapter 28

o yeah 2 in one day.. yanno what that means ...

it'll take me forever to get a new one up..

just playing... i hope!

tell me what you think, love r0o

* * *

**Life and Death.**

* * *

His sword slid gracefully and with force through the lower youkai who dared to attack a village in the west, his silver hair floated on heated blood stained wind, while screams of death were heard from the beings less worthy then he, Sesshomaru the perfect killer was in a small heated battle while golden eyes studied his form. He was literally perfection, there could be no other term for his poise, his graceful skill, even if he killed in delight, in joy, in sorrow his execution was flawless, but even more then this he had no weakness in battle it seemed. From high above, golden eyes looked dawn and saw a god forced to walk the earth with mortals, indifference upon the gods face, death reigning from the gods claws, _taking down such a powerful enemy would be fun_, the brother of a god thought.

Inuyasha hated his brother, even more since becoming what he'd always wanted, a full demon. Sesshomaru was first born, Sesshomaru's mother was still alive, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru… he hated the very sound of his brothers name, and even more then having the land, the title, the power, he had the body, mind, soul, and love of Kagome. Inuyasha could never let her go, not fully, not even if he wanted to, not even if he could, he knew he wouldn't. _She held Kikyo's soul_, and yes he'd learned long ago that the soul might be the same, the girl was not, he didn't care, _the soul loved him_, he was sure of it, he couldn't stand the fact that the girl did not. But it wouldn't matter once he was Lord of the lands, he knew this, he'd have her in every way, he'd kill the spawns of Sesshomaru, and take her in everyway, he'd kill his mate if he had to and take her instead, he knew he would, he didn't care that it might hurt her or that she'd hate him, she have eternity to grow to love him, and he would have that love weather she wanted to give it or not.

Hatred filled golden eyes bore holes into the god, a small smirk upon his face as he watched and learned his moves, Inuyasha was not perfection, even in a pure form of a demon he was flawed, cracked, slower, weaker, but his determination was and had always been his strength. The taiyoukai knew he was being watched, by whom he couldn't tell, he felt the hated glares upon his very soul bidding his doom, and for once, he was in no hurry to find out who or why, he hated being far from his mate, specially now. Kagome was due any moment and being far from her was not his idea of being a good mate, but his lands needed him and he could not spear the guards from the castle, in a time like this the west was weak, and that he hated more.

His attention would be drawn to his castle, drawn to his mate, and thus his lands were left more exposed. To the opposite if he protected his lands, then his mate was left with little to keep her safe, although his mate was not exactly weak, nor was his mother, and her huntress friend happened to be there as well… no she was not unprotected for she also had all of his army, and his guards, but the new father could hardly think that was enough protection. He longed for the day that his mate would be battle worthy again, knowing Kagome, she'd slay anything that got to close to their pups, _one of her finer quality's_, he mused to himself as his sword drew into another demon to its hilt.

Taking his leave from the site of his brother Inuyasha turned towards the north, he'd had enough of the warrior lord clad in white, he would return to his own mate and take his aggressions out on her. Asuka was a good mate though, she'd willingly been pupped, and did many things he never asked of her, those same things he now expected of her. Hours passed before he arrived to the little mountain town he'd called home, to the little palace where his budding family waited, darkness had fallen when Haruka greeted him with a low bow, instantly he knew something was wrong.

"Milord Inuyasha--" she was interrupted.

"Why do I smell Asuka's blood?" he asked in a very cold manner, sending a chilled shot of adrenalin through his mates mother.

"Its Asuka, she's... lost the pup." breathed her mother as softly as possible. Inuyasha's blood was boiling, his inner-self wanted nothing more then to rip Haruka to shreds, he'd left his heavily pupped mate with her mother thinking that if anyone thing would happen she would protect her own grand pup, now it seemed he was wrong. Anger welled up beneath his skin, eyes began to bleed crimson, anger scorching his veins, feeding his inner-self's rage to kill for his and his mate's loss. Without batting a lash, he slapped Haruka hard drawing blood and sending her flying back, hot liquid trickling down from her mouth he took no more notice, until he stopped by her side crouching so he could speak directly into her ear. His voice was slight raspy, harsh and cold.

"If I find you had anything to do with the pup's death, I will kill you slow, and painfully, I will fill you with agonies you could never imagine, until even my beast pities you." She shivered at his proclamations, and knew that it would be true, she thanked the gods that the pup's death had not been any of her doing, but soon relief was turned into anger, as he stood to find his mate. Her cold hard eyes shot daggers into him, hate welled in her chest at this creature who was not lord, who seemed weak, who had the nerve to try and intimidate her. But her plans were still unfolding, and she knew she needed him, once he was lord, her daughter pupped and birthed, she would kill him, leaving the title to the babe, and the dealings to her. It was all well planned out, at least on her side, all he had to do was become the lord of the west, and she could take care of the rest.

Inuyasha could feel her rage, he reveled in it, _she would become a problem some day_, but he had no issues with killing one such as she, one who only gave her daughter away for the hopes at getting a title to go along with it. A smirked played on his features as he thought of the many ways he could kill her, but the smirk slowly faded away to the sight of his mate, along with the strong scent of her tears and blood. Asuka was curled into a ball on a futon placed in the corner, silent sobs wracked her body, as grief overwhelmed her, and trickled into Inuyasha's awareness thanks to his mating mark. He'd never felt grief and sorrow like this, looking at his mate he didn't know what to say, it was then that a cloud parted its view of the moon, and a lone ray of moonlight fell on a small figure covered in black, his unborn pup.

Blood was all around the room, her blood, neatly on the futon with care their unborn pup had been laid, a black covering of silk shined against the moons bright light, leaving small shines of light on small features that were still developing to maturity. Asuka's red puffy eyes shifted and her gaze locked upon Inuyasha's, his hard gaze was on the pup, his heir, his linage, laying dead before him. Sadness welled in his chest along with a vibrant anger, he wanted to know how this had happened, why, and if he could kill someone because it. Clouds far away in the west thundered, as his temper shifted wildly, ideally Inuyasha watched the slow lightening near his brothers home, his mind blank of all thought, it was obvious from the trail of blood from the pup to his mate that no one had harmed her that she had gone into labor early and the pup wasn't strong enough to survive.

Asuka never moved an inch but when Inuyasha went to remove the pup from her sight, the fiercest growl she'd ever made rippled from her throat as her eyes began to bleed crimson, the message was ever so clear, glancing at her he knew tonight he could not punish her, he could not have her, and she would kill anyone that attempted to separate her from the pup. With a heavy sigh he brought his kimono from his own shoulders and draped her in it to keep her warm, though it was almost spring nights were still cold, her once happy eyes were locked on the body of the pup, they were dark and lifeless now. He left her there, in their room, with their pup, and went for a room far down the hall from them, a room upwind of the smell of his dead pup, it took hours for him to fall asleep, as he couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to them, why this happened, and what he could do to right this.

Asuka's dead eyes never wavered from her pup, but her mind was gone for the moment, reliving the painful morning and afternoon she had, the sight of her unborn pup, the fact that she'd been alone, anger would eventually build, but right now all anger was pressed so heavily down by nothing but sorrow.

**Earlier….**

Inuyasha had left her alone again, nights dark veil was still fallen upon the lands, and even Haruka hadn't been there, still a few months from the end of her pregnancy Asuka stired into the waking world. Asuka was tired, her back hurt, and her breasts were swollen tender to the touch, not that pain was horrible, no she was a demon, pain usually let one know they were alive, but this pain was different. Asuka awoke to this pain, a low throbbing in her womb, she'd wanted to stay in bed, knowing it would be best, but when she tried to stand the pain shot through her body, and warm liquid rushed from her loans. She wanted nothing more then to stop time, to slow things down, but it was far to late, for one reason or another the gods had pushed her into labor, her scream like roar echoed through the small palace. For Asuka time seemed to stop, pain only increased, and by the time her mother had arrived, she knew it was too late, the child had starved of oxygen in her womb, while being pulled into the world.

Asuka couldn't register the truth of what was happening, when her mother helped her push the body into the world, there was no cry from the pup, now angry howl of life. Arching up through all the pain in her body she carefully scooped the bloody pup into her arms, holding him to her bosom, and for the first time that she could remembered she cried. Her mother pulled away slowly, she didn't know what to say to her daughter for she had never lost a pup, Haruka didn't know what to do looking at how broken her daughter seemed, and never since Asuka was a pup herself had she cried, in fact she wasn't just crying, hard sobs racked her body. Haruka did the only thing that made any since, she wanted to pull the pup away so her daughter to try and move on, but the moment she went to take the pup, Asuka snarled and cracked an arch of energy nearly hitting her mother, a threatening growl erupted from her throat as crimson filled eyes looked upon her mother.

Haruka had attempted a few times more to separate the pup from its mother but she gave up when Asuka landed an attack of poison in her shoulder, Haruka didn't blame her daughter, she could hardly think what she might do in the same situation, for once in her selfish life Haruka felt pain and sorrow for one other then herself, she left her daughter in peace the rest of the day. Asuka had made little moments through the day, she'd only laid the pup down shortly before Inuyasha came back, scooting into a corner and balling herself up, blood still soaked and drying into her clothing, that was how her mate found her.

The young 'almost' mother was aware that her mate had arrived home, she might have been scared to tell him what happened, had she not cared if she died, she wanted to at the moment, in all her life she'd never felt such sorrow, such pain, such loss. She saw him through hooded eyes, eyes too red and raw to care of the state she was in, the situation, the blood and scent of it all. She didn't care if he killed her now for her weak body, a weak body that killed their son, she welcomed it, needed it, but it wasn't until her mate came close to her, looking her over, she knew he was just caring for her, but she didn't like it. She wanted to be alone with her grief. Then he turned making to take her pup, her little boy, before she knew it a growl that promised death to all near her, to even and especially him, that death would be painful and lengthy, crawled from her throat. She saw the flash of both surprise and pride, as well as pain pull through his golden eyes, before annoyance and indifference washed those feelings away. He left her there just as she wanted, weather it was just to be rid of her or to acquiesce to her desires she didn't know nor did she care.

It felt like years to her just sitting in the room, looking at the little body that refused to move, that refused to cry out for her breast, what started as just hours passed into a full day alone in the room. Her eyes grew cold, while her lips pressed into a grim line as realization took root within her, she sighed one great breath, and stood. She wasn't fully healed but then she didn't care, she knew she could make her way around without help. The moon was high over the lands again and beginning to sink into the earth, dawn would be approaching soon, she made quick work of a platform and bonfire below. Returning to her room just before dawn, Asuka went to her son, and pulled his body into her arms, she cooed the small thing, and cleaned him. His hair was a reddish white, not pink but a fiery white, _he would have been a beautiful pup_.

She didn't know her mother watched her every tender move, nor did she care at the moment, slowly but surely the male pup was cleaned, very faint purple crests set upon his cheek, she noticed as her delicately clawed finger brushed the soft cold flesh of his cheek. "He looks so peaceful." she murmured to herself, as she wrapped him the one and only time she would be able to. Tears ran down her face, tears she didn't know she shed, they were hot, and slowly they slide down her face and neck. Still clad in her bloodied sleeping yakata, the one that she'd given birth in, she walked with her son silently down the dark corridors of the small palace making her way to the front courtyard, where a funeral pier stood, one that was small for it would not need to be too large, one she'd made herself the hour before.

Hakura made no move to stop her as she placed the tiny bundle in the middle of pier, pulling a torch lantern from its hilt, she slowly walked over to pup, kissed his tiny brow, and said "I love you, forgive me for my weakness, Akira." with that she set the pier ablaze, and stood back to watch as the fire claimed the body of her first and only pup, she circled her arms around her shoulders and fought to hold back the scream that was crawling up her throat. Inuyasha woke to the overwhelming pain of his mating mark, the scent of burning flesh assaulted his nose, dashing towards it he saw Haruka staring from a window into the courtyard, there in the middle was a small blazing flame, he knew now what had happened.

Jumping from the window wearing only his hakamas, he landed behind his mate, she did not jump, nor did she scream or growl when he pulled her into his embrace, scooping her into his arms bridal style he said no words as he walked calmly to the palace hot springs. Entering the small cavern like room, Inuyasha didn't stop to take his or her clothing off, he simply came into the water and let the soothing water do its job. Slowly the muscles in his mates body relaxed, sitting her on his lap he balanced her, and pulled the draw string that held her yakata together, the birthing fluid from the cloth was completely dried, and did not stain the water. Pulling bathing supplies towards him, he bathed his mate in silence, while she rested her head on his shoulder, and allowed him to take care of her.

Before he knew it she was asleep, he doubted she'd slept since the whole thing started. He looked at how beautiful she was even now, he knew even though she wasn't ready for it, her body would push her into a heat, he would leave her for that time, he didn't wish to push her that far, he knew he was a bastard but he would not go that far, not to her. Pulling her wet nude, pup-less body from the water, he took her to the room he'd slept in while she'd been emotionally locked away in theirs. Laying her down he covered her with pelts, and laid down beside her, he pulled her small form into his chest and cradled her. _Tonight if anything and maybe for a while he would take his annoyance and anger out on another, there was always Haruka_, he thought as he too settled into an empty sleep.

**Far to the West….**

Kagome had been on edge for two days straight, she'd woken up annoyed and rather aggravated, not to mention short tempted with everyone. Sesshomaru had come home from the northwest, safe and unharmed, _not that she expected him to get hurt_, but there was something wrong, something she couldn't place, like a part of her had died. The whole day she sought nothing but to be alone, which was hard being the pregnant, due any moment, and Lady of the West. Sesshomaru was always underfoot, so were Hatsumomo, Sango, and Ayame, not to mention, her own two pups, and Soten, if she wanted alone time she knew she would have to get rid of them. Kagome couldn't even understand why she wanted to get away from them, she loved them all really, and none of them were really annoying but all she wanted was to find a nice quiet place to be alone.

Sesshomaru had noticed as much and decided to speak to Hatsumomo about it.

"Mother, why is she so moody? More so then ever.." he added just to make sure she knew what he was talking about, and again like always she laughed at his lack of knowledge.

"My son, when a female inu is about to give birth she doesn't want anyone around, its her instinct telling her to get away from us, so she can insure that no harm comes to the pups she carriers." she said almost smiling, though the smile could not hide in her eyes as she knew all to soon there'd be pups to coddle.

"That's absurd. Does she not know this Sesshomaru will protect her?" he asked almost annoyed. Again his mother answered now with mirth in her voice.

"Sesshomaru, my son, did you ever think your father weak?" he shook his head 'no' knowing that was a stupid question for her to have asked. But she smiled slightly non-the-less. "Nor did I my son, but when I was pupped with you, I hid in a secret room I'd found, he knew everything that was happening from our mark, but gods he didn't even find me." she sighed remembering how mad her mate had been only to be happy at the sound of his son's healthy cry so many years before. "The point is its in every female to protect their pups, your mate, I already know will go off the deep end when it comes to those pups, she'll kill anything that gets too close to her. And when she's in that much pain, and that protective, she'll even try to attack you." She said watching the play of shock on her son's face.

"She'll try to attack me?" he said sounding rather more hurt then he wanted to let on, allowing his mother a little chuckle.

"Sorry to say it my dear but motherhood overrides most everything else. She'll be more vulnerable then ever, and more then that her pups will be so small and defenseless. You can't blame her, would you rather she let just anyone around them so new to this world?" He understood though he didn't like it. "Besides, you aren't even going to be there near her when it happens. Males aren't allowed in the birthing chambers." she reminded him causing him to growl at the idea of being separated.

"Is there nothing I can do?" he asked not liking the idea of losing control of such a situation.

"Well, keep an eye on her but don't crowd her, being on her heals all day until it happens will only make her want to hide more." With that said Hatsumomo went on her way leaving her son to think on her words. Calling Sango to his side he advised her on the situation, and that it should only be one person with his mate at any given time, but that who ever was there with her would keep in touch with him on her larger movements. He didn't like the idea of hunting his mate down in the castle but he couldn't allow her to hide away and try to birth the pups alone, sighing in frustration, he promised himself he wouldn't pup her again for a long time after this.

* * *

**okay thats about it for this chapter, i hope you guys don't hate me now, i'm going to work on something else for the night, hopefully i'll update soon. 3 r0o**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: b/c i haven't done it in a while I don't own IY or any characters**

* * *

Kagome's missing, Birth of the Heirs.

* * *

Another week passed for Kagome under the watchful eyes of her most cherished friends and loved ones, and she was ready to snap, growling her discontent any time she got annoyed she waddled through the corridors of the castle. She'd been in the library calming her nerves, reading a scroll when she felt the first twang of pain flow through her lower abdomen. Calming herself she breathed deeply, and looked around her current guard was Sango, who had fallen asleep along with Rin, and Sango's own children. Kagmoe's inner self was rising to the surface, acting on instinct more then anything else she covered her scent and pulled her powers in, holding them on low.

As stealthy as a heavily pregnant demoness could be, she left her guards asleep, and made to find a suitable place to settle in for the evenings events. It had been about noon just after lunch when she stalked off, and it would be an hour or more before any who were supposed to be watching Kagome awoke realizing she was no longer there. Sesshomaru had left just after breakfast to patrol his lands, though he didn't really get too far away from the castle, he'd been caught up with a small fight when the connection from their mating mark cut. He was so heavily engrossed in what was going on at the moment that he didn't notice.

Walking into the library Ayame saw only the hunter, and her children who were playing together, along with Rin, both women were dozing peacefully, sniffing the air she realized quickly that her lady had been gone for a significant about of time. Shaking the startled huntress awake, who had to draw back as she made ready to attack the young demoness. "LADY SANGO!!!" That instantly calmed the huntress who was in fighting stance in an instant.

"What?" she looked around with wide eyes and then said, "Where's Kagome?"

"You mean you don't know either?" Answered Ayame, causing all to look upset, Rin was wide awake and both the children were now looking from one adult to the other. "She'd been gone for at least an hour, maybe longer. We need to find her before the Lord gets home from patrol. I'll go inform the Captain of the guards, Lady Rin please find Lady Hatsumomo, and Lady Sango, please find Lady Souten and Lord Shippo, I'm sure we'll need all the help we can get, one thing I know about my Lady is when she's got her mind set there's no changing it." she finished while they were leaving the library. Sango quickly went to her room finding a maid there, whom she knew and trusted because Kagome did as well to take care of her own children, and made her way off to find Kagome.

Hatsumomo was in a sitting room when Rin found her informing her of the situation, the inu hime raced off to the library trying her hardest to find any scent of her daughter. She was less then pleased at the situation, knowing fully well that this more then likely meant the pups were on their way. Hatsumomo didn't even want to think if what her son would do when he found out that his pregnant mate was missing, yet there was no sign of fowl play, no scent of distress, and the children and other females had been left alone sleeping, it had to mean that Kagome did this herself or that someone was after the lady of the West, or more importantly her grand-pups. The idea sickened her that someone might really be after the pups, none would be so stupid, but it couldn't be ruled out, just thinking the thoughts caused her eyes to bleed crimson around the edges.

The mother of the lord was brought out of her bloodlust by the sounds of Sesshomaru's personal guards arriving, being the highest rank in power of the Western lands they all kneeled to the former lady of the west. "My daughter is missing, and you know my son will wants heads rolled if she is not found. I want your best trackers here, now!" instantly one guard was up and running off to fetch the trackers. "As you all know she's due any moment, and I do believe she is the one that is behind this, find her and make sure she is well, none of you are to touch or get too near her, in her current state she'll take your heads without much thought. Her Inner self is more then likely in control at the moment." she said causing some of the guards to stiffen at the thought of a pregnant, possibly deadly inu youkai who happened to have her mates poisoned whip, and possibly more deadly force then many of them put together.

With that the search was on, far away from the library was Kagome, she'd found a rather large unused room near in the southern wing of the castle, upon entering she'd realized there was only one entrance, which meant that it was easy to defend against. Her inner-self was in complete control at this point, while the more conscious side of Kagome went along for the ride, she saw no point in trying to stop her inner-self because she wanted to get away as well, her only concern other then birthing her pups, was her mate. She knew, they both did, that he'd be furious with them, but neither cared at the moment, the pain was coming steadily, she remembered enough from training with Keade, as well as health class years before what this meant. In her own hazed state of being she'd grabbed many blankets, and furs, piling them into a corner of the large room. It looked as though an earthquake happened in a bedding store, she mused to herself.

Having grabbed the supplies she needed, she placed a barrier on the door, containing both spiritual and demon aura's within it to fortify the door and threshold. Her conscious side knew that the only one in the castle that would be able to break it would be her mate, who she knew was still unaware that she'd vanished, for she felt no overwhelming emotions threw their mating mark, and Rin. Rin could be a problem though, though she loved her daughter, she knew very well that she had miko training as well, and had enough power to pull the barrier down. It had been the reason for adding the demonic nature to the barrier, Rin would need the help of a powerful demon, _Hatsumomo_, her mind supplied. Frowning she knew things could get complicated but the pain that shot through her lower regions caused the line of thought to vanish.

Not far away, Sesshomaru stood, it had been the second wave of pain to hit him that hour, the pain was dull but struck him low in his stomach. At first he wasn't sure if it was there, it felt as though it were a ghost pain, and then there it was again. Realizing now for what it was he raced back to the castle, the flight had been short, but it had completely taken his thoughts off his mate, cursing himself inwardly the palace came into sight and he was suddenly hit with the fact that the mating mark was dulled, almost hidden. Coming closer to his castle he noticed the state of distress, and that many servants were panicked and running around as though they feared for their life, the rim of the whites of his eyes bleed crimson as the idea of a possible intruder in his home where his pups, mother, and pregnant mate were.

Grasping the nearest servant by the scruff of his collar, "What's going on here?" his rather dark bestial voice came out as his inner-self surfaced at the possible threat. The poor servant had nearly wet himself in shock, not only was this a horrible day that the lady of the house had gone missing while in a pupped state close to time of the heirs arrival but he had the unfortunate luck to be the one that had to inform the master of the house.

"Milord, the Lady…." he trailed off not wanting to be the messenger that would die for something that was not his fault. The fist that held him closed tighter on its grasp causing the once lose material of his hatori to tighten uncomfortably. "The lady of the house seems to have gone missing. I'm sorry milord!!! We're all looking for her." the servant cried out and tried desperately to hide from the death blow he was sure was coming. Without much thought the poor older weaker youkai had been tossed to the ground, thanking all the Kami's that might be listening that he was still alive, he did not care that he'd been thrown, none lived through encounters with Lord Sesshomaru like that.

Sesshomaru moved with a grace that was uniquely his own, a grace that could rival a gods, his once white eyes bleeding red in deeper tones. His legs brought him to the library, it was the place that held her scent the most other then their bedroom, which he'd stopped at on the way. Sniffing the air he growled realizing that no one had entered the area then his personal guards, the slayer and her pups, his mother and his own pups. Kagome had done this on her own, and was hiding. _But why? _He wondered, _Why would she hide herself from them all, it was true that been a bit testy lately, but to go so far as to hide from her loved ones and those who only wanted to protect her? _A dark scowl formed on his brow as his mothers words came crashing back to him.

"_My son, when a female inu is about to give birth she doesn't want anyone around, its her instinct telling her to get away from us, so she can insure that no harm comes to the pups she carriers." she said almost smiling, though the smile could not hide in her eyes as she knew all to soon there'd be pups to coddle._

"_That's absurd. Does she not know this Sesshomaru will protect her?" he asked almost annoyed. Again his mother answered now with mirth in her voice._

"_Sesshomaru, my son, did you ever thing your father weak?" he shock his head 'no' knowing that was a stupid question for her to have asked. But she smiled slightly non-the-less. "Nor did I my son, but when I was pupped with you, I hid in a secret room I'd found, he knew everything that was happening from our mark, but gods he didn't even find me." she sighed remembering how mad her mate had been only to be happy at the sound of his son's healthy cry so many years before. "The point is its in every female to protect their pups, Yours I already know will go off the deep end when it comes to those pups, she'll kill anything that gets too close to her, when she's in that much pain, and that protective, she'll even try to attack even you." She said watching the play of shock on her son's face._

"_She'll try to attack me?" he said sounding rather more hurt then he wanted to let on, allowing his mother a little chuckle._

"_Sorry to say it my dear but motherhood overrides most everything else. She'll be more vulnerable then ever, and more then that her pups will be so small and defenseless. You can't blame her, would you rather she let just anyone around them so new to this world?" He understood though he didn't like it. "Besides, you aren't even going to be there near her when it happens, Males aren't allowed in the birthing chambers." she reminded him causing him to growl at the idea of being separated._

"_Is there nothing I can do?" he asked not liking the idea of losing control of such a situation._

"_Well, keep an eye on her but don't crowd her, being on her heals all day until it happens will only make her want to hide more." With that said Hatsumomo went on her way leaving her son to think on her words. Calling Sango to his side he advised her on the situation, and that it should only be one person with his mate at any given time, but that who ever was there with her would keep in touch with him on her larger movements. He didn't like the idea of hunting his mate down in the castle but he couldn't allow her to hide away and try to birth the pups alone, sighing in frustration, he promised himself he wouldn't pup her again for a long time._

"Fuck." he cursed, he had pushed her into hiding, he loathed that this was the outcome of his over protectiveness, he was ready to shred the world apart to get to his mate as a pain like no other shot through him, causing him to almost double over where he stood. He could feel his mate but pull on his soul the connection to her was so strong it felt as thought he was surrounded by it, he had wonder how his great and terrible father had not found his mate as she brought their pup into the world; Sesshomaru had silently vowed that no such thing could happen to him, but as the wave of ungodly pain washed over him, confusing his senses, he could easily see why he and his mother had not been found. The pain as quickly as it came was gone again, but the great lord was left breathless at its intensity.

Kagome was beginning to panic, though her inner-self was not at a loss, birthing was horrible new to Kagome, but to her inner-self it was more like nature, it was just as natural as bringing forth their powers. Still in control of the body that housed her and her more conscious sides great powers, Kagome's inner-self pushed into a transformation. A heavy wind from no creation came upon her forcing her onyx hair back and up sweeping from her face, her eyes were glowing white, though there was no anger or rage that feed the shift in form, only the need to bring her pups safe into the world. Black fur grew from every place on her body as her featured elongated and grew into her full inu form, the pain quickly subsided and she felt rather pleased with herself. Both she and her more conscious state settled in for the afternoon that was coming on, her contractions were far enough apart that she some how knew it would take some time to bring them into being.

Meanwhile the palace was in an uproar, every able body demon and human was out looking for the Lady, though it was her older pup that found her. Rin and Kagome had always had an odd connection, Sesshomaru could never really make sense of it really, it was as though they were really mother and daughter. He had figured it came from the many things they had in common, such as the lost of family at a young age, loving in one way or another a cold demon lord that he had once been, being miko, the list went on. The young girl was on the cusp of womanhood, it would only be time before suitors would come from far and wide to get a chance to mate with the Taiyoukai's adoptive daughter. It wouldn't matter that she was human and would only birth hanyou's, she would give them an alliance with the mighty West.

Rin's once mussed lopsided hair style was the picture of elegance, it was something to grow up as an adoptive daughter of the strongest cardinal lord, as well as the daughter of the Shikon miko. Her orange kimono hung around the beginnings of her curves, they were there and yet they still needed time to fill, her hair much like both adoptive parents swayed heavily behind her in the wake of her walk, a walk that unlike all those around her was calm and at peace.

Rin had spent time with both Kagome and Keade birthing babes into the world, _no matter how strong Kagome was, and even if what Lady Hatsumomo said was true,_ she thought, _Kagome would make her presence known in one way or another when the pain became too much, it always did, no matter how strong the female was, _she mused. Rin had assisted with Sango's second birth, and by far she knew the warrior woman to be only the second strongest human female she'd ever met. She remember how loud Sango's cries were, "Why worry, we'll hear her before too long?" she murmured out loud as she calmly looked for her mother.

Making her way to a hallway that was hardly ever used unless guest were in residence, _which who knows how long that's been_, she mused to herself, Rin felt the presence of her mother mixed aura of reiatsu and jyaki. Her mothers aura was like a hanyou's really, though the mix was so utterly pure and strong, Rin often liked to think of it more as a 'humanoid demon's aura'. Miko's simply were not to mate with demon's, not only was it looked down upon by both sides, but it was actually against the codes of honor that miko's swore by, it was dishonorable, and shamed ones whole order, not to mention it was against most demon laws. Simply put one never found an aura like Kagome's, she was beyond unique, Rin sometimes fond herself wondering how her parent could have come to a legitimate mating bond if it was against both law and nature of their respective worlds. She quickly dismissed the idea knowing the answer already; Like herself Kagome never took such vows, her power had been birthed to her she only needed training to control it, not create it as so many other miko's did. Sighing she was just about to dismiss the feelings of the light mixture of the aura as her own making when Rin heard a low rumbling growl that sound almost like a whimper.

Kagome could feel her daughter's presence near by, unlike the rest of the aura's she could feel near by Rin's aura was calm and relaxed, both her inner-self and conscious side knew they needed Rin near them, the aura's in the castle were unnerving, and forcing the contractions to happen closer to one another. "Rin." came the darker beast like voice of Kagome as she struggled to form the name. her daughter came to the barrier as she saw it drop. "Its almost time." were the last words Kagome could manage as another gut wrenching spasm brought a new wave of pain upon her, Rin now at her mother side, ran delicate fingers through the soft thick fur on her mothers face. It wasn't much but it was all she could offer, the young woman's forehead leaned into her mother's and she passed as much of her calm aura over Kagome as she could. The effect was much needed, as Kagome could feel her nerves settling, looking at her daughter with her pale sky blue eyes, Kagome nuzzled her older pup in thanks.

By now late afternoon was upon them, and none had reported back that they'd found Kagome yet, Sesshomaru had encountered Hatsumomo, to say he was displeased with the situation was an understatement. To add insult to injury, he could feel how much his mate was in pain, the spasms tight and rough hit him with a force he'd never felt before, he wondered if this was shared fully, or if he'd gotten lucky and this was only some part of what his mate was going through. News was good for at least one thing, it seemed that this was all Kagome's doing as he could feel her near by yet was unable to locate her, the situation did turn when it was reported that his daughter was missing as well now. How one event could cause such a problem he'd never understand, silently he vowed no matter how good the sex was he wouldn't pup her again for a very, very long time.

Cursing loudly under his breath about, horrible mates who don't know they should stay safe and not get lost in their own home, Sesshomaru went now in search of his pup, if he knew Rin, she wouldn't slack on finding her mother. Kagome had been Rin's security blanket upon coming to the Western Palace, the younger miko was still at a loss for Kohaku's passing, and had clung to Kagome's kimono tales as she had so many years ago as a young girl. Then though it was because Kagome protected her from demon's who wanted to hurt her, now it was because Kagome protected her from the pain. No matter how much Rin wanted to give up, it was Kagome who held her hand out to pull Rin back when her father could not, and possibly wouldn't.

Following Rin's growing womanly scent which had changed so much from the young girl who found him years before, he heard a bellowing howl of pain, as pain gripped him so tight in his person that he fell to his hands and knees panting. It lasted mere moments but the pain was so intense he felt as thought he'd shatter his teeth grinding them together so hard, though truly that didn't matter they'd grow right back. The next sound that greeted his ear was the slight yip of a pup, standing and moving to the set of doors that were hung open. There in the waning light of the dying day's light was his mate, hunched over in full form licking a small black pup, or rather it was small in comparison to her true form. He went to enter, forgetting that males were of coarse not allowed in the birthing chambers as was thrown back by the barrier.

A menacing growl roared through the palace, as all finally knew where their lady was, Hatsumomo was the first to arrive, followed by the healers, Shippo who had dragged Souten by the arm, Sango, and many other's. Sesshomaru's bark rang through the halls of his palace, the sound was rough and harsh, he could feel his inner self growing angry, they wanted to be with their pup and their mate, they needed to be with her, though she didn't want them their that much was clear. Hatsumomo and the Healers were amazed, it was common for a powerful heir to be born in true form, in fact the longer they stayed that way the more powerful they had the potential to be. Sesshomaru had been born the same, and had stayed in that form for a week before shifting into his humanoid form. It was on the other hand completely unheard of for the mother to be able to make the shift during labor.

Kagome could see them all looking at her, the older pup and her newborn, the pain of another contraction hit again and all she could do was roll with it, as another pup was brought into the world. Rin stayed away from the action and just watched the miracle, some how through the immense pain, Kagome had begun to emit her aura, it was almost suffocating, but it allowed them to know what was happening, Rin's spoke to her mother telling her what to do, though Kagome could only hear her voice which soothed her anyway so she didn't mind. The yip of the sound pup were gathered with the first, the tiny black inu curled into the warmed of its mothers curling tress as a small white one did as well, it was another final howl of pain that brought the last into the world, another white bundle of mess.

Instinct took over and Kagome was lost in the reign of her inner-self, the once calm white was edged with red, as the natural urge to protect settled in. Cleaning the pups quickly they found teats and began to drink with fury, it was almost as if they couldn't believe she'd forced them to leave their wonderful warm home, now hungry from overexertion of being born they all latched on to a milk heavy nipple. A feral growl erupted bringing Kagome back from her slacking conscious, both she and her inner self had had quiet enough of the roaring male on the outside of their barrier. He'd been thrashing about for the whole birth, her pups might be effected by this male, and Kami help him if he tried to get near them, the whites of her eyes grew into complete crimson at what happened next. It had been an hour of Sesshomaru thrashing his mates barrier, the pain of the birth only drove his resolve to protect them, when at last the barrier dropped, he saw the eyes of his mate narrow dangerously. The growl that she sent his way promised death if he came closer, he barked for her to submit but she would not, his conscious knew this but could hold out no longer, he managed to make one step in before noticing the reiatsu growing exponentially.

Kagome snapped her jaws hard, as she built her reiatsu up in high levels, Rin thus far had remained quiet watching the whole thing. Neither parent saw her move as Kagome's jaws opened once again, a fiery ball of pure reiatsu aimed at Sesshomaru, the cannon of energy shot out at her mate, she'd regret it later, apologize, even cry for her actions, but he was in the wrong no matter who you asked for putting her in that position. The hall had long since been cleared with Sesshomaru raising jyaki the hour before, he had not expected his mate to attack, he expected even less his daughter blocking the powerful attack. Rin's petite form had managed to wedge between both inu's, her hands held out at both sides, a barrier encircling both she and her lord. "Father! Please leave now!"

So shocked at the event let alone her finally calling him father that he dumbly nodded before backing out into the hall way, he watched as Rin neared Kagome. The large black inu sniffing her daughter before licking her and returning to the care of their young pups. She couldn't say it but Kagome in both parts was both proud and overjoyed at their daughter, she'd stifled the deadly attack without much, and saved her mate from a death she would have handed him. Nuzzling her older pup, all four of them settled into the dark hairs of the mother, though Rin nuzzled in the fur on her neck, all fell asleep but the lord who eyes were locked on the sight before him, and the hooded tired red eyes of his mate. Both adult inu's wouldn't sleep that night, and neither would get close to the other until the red faded from Kagome's eyes, she'd kill him first.

* * *

**AN:**I haven't had the chance to read through this completely so there may be mistakes, that being sid I'll update the edit later. But I wanted to get it out there b4 I went to work. So very sorry for the long wait with updates. I never thought I'd take this long.

**reiatsu** - spiritual energy; **jyaki** - demonic energy


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: i'm tired but i wanted to update the story. hope you like - r0o **

* * *

**The Power of Three**.

* * *

Three days of waiting to see his pups, it had taken Kagome's inner-self three full days and two nights to recede and allow their mate to enter the chamber she and their pups had been held up in. Pale sky blue eyes finally looking into golden, she wanted to bathe, she wanted to return to her humanoid form, and yet anytime those thoughts came forth her inner-self violently rejected the idea, she didn't know why but she went with her inner-self when this feeling came and overwhelmed her. She did how ever finally allow Sesshomaru into the room to see their pups, her barrier dropped late on the third night that they had all been there. Truly no one had in the palace known what to do, Sesshomaru refused to leave the area, he had been sitting with his back to the wall opposite the hung doors, his forearms resting upon his bent knees when he heard the faint whimper of his mate. _An apology_, she didn't say for what, and honestly he really didn't care what she was apologizing for, he wanted to see their pups.

Changing into his true form once inside the large room, it suddenly felt small with the two large presences there, he heard his pups noses starting to work out his scent, fatherly pride overwhelmed that they were still in their inu forms three days later, he knew his and Kagome's pups would be powerful but he hoped they would stay this way for a while longer. The first to catch his eyes were the small in comparison to himself and his mate, white haired inu's, both pups fur had a fine shine to them, almost silvery in what light came into the room. His nose pressing into theirs while Kagome watched with love in her eyes, the first small pup whimpered at being prodded by the cool appendage. Its tiny paw coming out to swat at its father, while yawning wide, its eyes were not open yet and so neither parent knew just what color eyes to expect, golden would be expected and yet, neither knew. Taking in its site he noted that it had the faint appearance of his crest marks, the barely there maroon coloring.

He found himself counting individual claws, his eyes crossing in the process, four he noted at first, followed by a mental eight, then twelve, and finally sixteen, with four tiny dew claws as well. He noticed how fluffy it was and finally noticed its sex, a female, suddenly he found himself far more protective then he had been just moments before, a low growl emitting from his chest. His mate took quick notice of the situation hearing the growl, Sesshomaru noted the low rumbling growl that shook her being it was both like his own and not at all like it, _she was laughing at him_, looking up to meet her gaze she licked his cheek in the tender moment and nuzzled his neck. His attention was brought back to the next silvery white pup who was much like the first, all toes and claws in place, just as fluffy if not more so, though its crest marks were faint silvery pale blue like its mother, and yet again it was a female. His male pride was taking a hit though, neither pup had been the first born, for he could see no faint crescent moon upon their heads, and yet he had not seen them all yet.

Small movement and another long yawn with a tiny bright pink tongue brought his attention to the largest of his three tiny pups, its fur was a dark onyx like its mother, curly like his and yet very fluffed out, it whimpered as his cool nose brushed its belly finding _his son_, he thought with overwhelming pride. The pup wiggled at the attention of his father, and actually started to suckle on the tip of Sesshomaru nose, causing the larger then life taiyoukai to freeze for a bit. He growled a little, a tiny reprimand rumbled, and the pup began to whine, Kagome had watched it all so tenderly before she rubbed her cheek against her tiny onyx pup. Here was the most fearsome taiyoukai in all of Japan and yet here was her mate making his first impression upon their pups. He scented each pup, noting each variation of Kagome's and his own that made up their own new scent, while their noses still sniffed him out. He curled his body around his mate, blocking the outside world from the view of his family.

A few hours had passed and his family was completely asleep, Kagome for the first time in days, the pups, having just fattened up from their mother's milk, the scent intoxicated Sesshoamru, and for the first time in weeks he and his inner-self were at peace since this whole thing had gotten started, he would not sleep, he would protect them all at the cost of his life. His head lay atop his mates while his scenes and aura fanned out across the whole castle, Kagome just opened up her lazy eyes yawned a bit before nuzzling into his fur, to say he was at peace was an understatement. Vaguely he wondered if the rest of the castle was running smoothly, he wondered what his older pups were up to, he hadn't seen Rin down for a while though he knew she was still about somewhere. Hatsumomo on the other hand had been down, giving him words of wisdom to help him until Kagome let him in. It had helped, he knew without a doubt that she was running the house, had the guards on high alert, having everything running smoothly in the western lands. True she was not the lady anymore, she was still the mother of the current lord.

Time passed like that for a while, they didn't know how long they had been in the room, when the first of their pups shifted forms into its humanoid form. Somewhat alarmed, and yet amazed to watch, Sesshomaru stood and walked away from his family, and transformed himself back for the first time in a long time. Looking at his somewhat confused mate he said to her, "I will go and get some clean blankets and furs to keep them warm, we will not leave this place until they have all changed. And then my dear we will eat and bathe." Kagome head just turned to the side as though she were thinking about the situation, he was right, she didn't want to leave until they were all changed. Nodding to his idea, Sesshomaru left them alone for the first time in a while, she didn't even know how long they'd been in this room, pulling her tail around the three pups, she placed her body again to block the view of their pups.

**Minutes later….**

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" screeched Jaken. The tall inuyoukai stopped mid-stride to look at his retainer, he was rather annoyed, even though he knew he had other duties right now all the lord wanted to do was to get the clothing and get back to his family.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I.. We.. Well we didn't know when you'd be around again, its been almost three weeks since you entered that 'birthing' chamber, we were wondering if the Lady of the house and the heirs were okay, not one healer, or demon has been able to get near any of you, not even to give you food, or water." Jaken stated. Sesshomaru's eyes actually widened, had it been three weeks? His pups were just now shifting forms, it had been the larger female. Slowly he processed his thoughts, much might have happened in three weeks, he hadn't thought it was more then three days but now.

"Jaken, get the pups bedding and Our chambers ready as well, insure that the pups beds, craddles, whatever are in my chambers, informed the cooks that soon, I'm not sure when, but soon my mate and I will be hungry and in need of meat. Inform my mother that her grand-pups are shifting, she will understand, have her along with clothing for two female pups and one male to be brought down to my mate and I, blankets and furs as well, and a clean kimono for the Lady." Jaken's ye widened as he tried to remember it all. "Oh, and Jaken, be quick about it."

"Yes, milord." stated Jaken as he turned to get the things Sesshomaru had asked for, while Sesshomaru returned to his mate and pups. Kagome's head lifted and scented him out yawning lazily she watched as Sesshomaru came towards her, shifting back into his inu form.

"Tired my mate?" he asked in low growls and yips.

"Yes. They've taken a lot out of me." she replied much the same. Sesshoumaru curled his larger silver body around her darker onyx form while looking to see both females were now in their humanoid forms. Their eyes open looking around, while tiny fingers matted themselves into Kagome's fur. The smallest one with maroon crest like her father having his mother's bright indigo eyes, while the larger one too had Kagome's eye this one had her pale crest marks, the oldest and largest pup, the male still had yet to shift. As if knowing his family was waiting on him his arrogant personality already showing the male pup waited another day and a half to shift. He opened his eyes, and his parents got a full view of his golden orbs, but around the rims of his iris' there was a deep blue, unnoticeable unless you looked right into those deep golden depths.

**Elsewhere….**

Asuka had been inconsolable for weeks now, Inuyasha couldn't understand a damn word she allowed to spill from her wailing mouth. True he had felt the thrum of power, the pulses of life, just as she had, and yet the meaning was lost on him, as a being who had never been around his own pack he didn't know what to make of them, like many things, he had allowed the information and feel of it to roll off of him. Asuka on the other hand was not so lucky, in their brief time as mates, she had lost not only their first pup but the next as well, the thrum of power and life that announced to the pack of the moon that new life had been made, that an heir was born was utter proof as her failure as a mate. One of her only true duties as a mate was to provide a future generation to the male of her choosing, and she had failed, not once but twice.

Asuka had never met Kagome, or the dead priestess Kikyo, but she had found herself hating them none-the-less, for they had both held something she would never get, she could admit to herself mentally and in the depths of her heart that she might never be able to give Inuyasha a pup, either because their bond was not strong enough, or her body was not, or that simply their pup was not. Kikyo, the dead miko, had held his heart, she had twisted the almost sweet but still rough hanyou boy Askua once knew into the being that the miko Kagome found and freed. Though she knew from stories on the wind that Inuyasha had never given his love to Kagome as he had Kikyo, Kagome now had her mates attention, she knew his heart, as soon as he could he would have the wench and drop her for Kagome. What she did not know was that the Lady of the west, bringer of her grief and shame was the same Kagome who now held her mates wayward attentions.

The maroon inu was beside herself as well, she knew pack protocol, she knew that thrum of power, that pulse of life, the pack of the moon now had an heir, weather she wanted to acknowledge the fact that the alpha bitch had birthed an heir when she could not even carry her own pups to term was not the matter, the matter was that she and her mate would have to greet the new pack members. She did not look forward to this, but to not show face would be an open challenge to the ruling alpha's, this thrum of power had been thick and ridiculous to say the least, _the alpha bitch that had snagged the might Sesshomaru was indeed a bitch to be feared_.

It was afternoon when Asuka finally calmed herself, the sun was past its zenith, her mate gone again on some mission he would not speak to her about, she felt so utterly alone. Pulling herself from the large futon stationed in her and her mates room, she haphazardly pulled a deep crimson kimono with a small print pattern on it, she pulled it over her plane yakata, and slipped on delicate yet everyday house slippers. There was no one to dress for, this was not a happy mating, nor a happy home, it was sad and depressing. Asuka didn't know what was worse, that she could not bare a pup to her mate, or that her mate could not bare to be in her presence. That she was second place to her mates current love, and third in his heart, fourth if she ever remembered Izayoi.

Her green eyes were lifeless as she looked upon her home, if the world reflected the feeling and emotions that one allowed to release into life this place would be a waste land, she was a shadow of the strong demoness she had been before her mate had taken so much of her away. With each death of her pups and the lose of her grandmother, she was wasting away, she was a waste land in the making, hollowing out with each passing day. Sighing she finally found her mother, "We have got to get ready to leave, there has been a pulse of life, and heir to the West has been born, we will wait for my mate and leave fore the western palace stronghold."

Haruka had not felt the pulse of life, nor the radiant power that flowed so freely with it, she had no attachments to the Western pack other then her daughter, and it was not enough to send such messages. She didn't like the idea of getting anywhere close at all to the Western palace, or the Western lord, let alone a new mother. Her intentions would be picked up immediately, and thus her death would be imminent, something she was not ready for because she liked her head attached gracefully to her neck.

With a sigh she knew she would have to get her daughter to understand that even though there was protocol, that it was not necessary for them to show face at this moment, her 'delicate state' of being came first and that the Alpha's would understand. The small part of Asuka that was not harmed by either, Inuyasha, the loss of her pups, or her greedy mother, argued that it was madness not to show face, it was an insult and if anything they both knew Sesshomaru would not tolerate Insults. But it was only a small part, and really she didn't want to see new life when she herself could not created it.

**Far away…**

Atsuko had been worried for some time over the fate of her pup and her pup's pup, she knew she was leaving them in dysfunction, but they had wanted it, and she knew that was asking for death to try and upheaval the western lord. She took the few meager members of her once might pack and headed West to the western stronghold. If nothing else she knew there was a youkai village near them, they could make new lives there, with new hope for the future. She only hoped there was a future for her grand-pup when everything was finally over.


End file.
